°°° Una clave para Takeru °°°
by Meursault
Summary: CAP 9 agregado! (Fic Lemon, Takari, Yaoi, Taito, etc.) Takeru finaliza una terapia psicologica; sigue confundido; Debe experimentar para encontrar el amor; Taichi y Matt dejaron de ser amigos, descubre su pasado; DedicadoaCieloCriss.
1. Capitulo 01 °°° Fin de la terapia

**ADVERTENCIA: En algunos capítulos de este fanfic aparecen escenas consideradas como no aptas para menores. El lector que decida entretenerse con el siguiente texto, lo hace bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Si están leyendo este fic, agradecería enormemente si pudieran compartir su opinión al respecto dejando review de cada capítulo gracias!**

**Capitulo primero **

**Fin de la terapia**

–_Takeru__, puedes seguir viniendo las veces que quieras, cuando sientas deseos de platicar un rato o necesites que alguien te escuche; pero apegándome al diagnóstico, doy por terminada la terapia y no es necesario que continúes viéndome._

Silencio absoluto.

–_¿__No tienes nada que decir?_

– _Sí _–contesta Takeru después de un breve lapso de reflexión– _En algunos aspectos sigo tan confundido como antes._

–_Sería conveniente que recuerdes la concusión a la que llegamos la sesión anterior: nos encontramos en un punto en que exteriorizar tus opiniones, dudas y sentimientos no será de gran ayuda para que logres la claridad que deseas. Puedes quedarte estancado donde mismo o dar el siguiente paso. Tú decides._

–_¿__Y cuál es el siguiente paso?_

–_Algo habíamos comentado de eso anteriormente. Trataré de ser más clara: mi consejo es que vivas intensamente la vida; experimenta, prueba de todo aquello que creas que merece una oportunidad y que no vaya en contra de tus principios._

El Joven se levanta del sillón reclinado sobre el que permanecía acostado. La tristeza en su rostro es evidente, pero comprende perfectamente que ya no hay nada más que la terapeuta pueda hacer.

– _Muchas gracias por escucharme_ –dice– _Aunque no pude definirme por completo, no creo que la terapia haya sido en vano. ¿Cuánto es? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?_

–_Nada. Esta vez te escuché más como amiga que como terapeuta._

– _Mh__... bueno. Nos vemos luego_ –se despide TK, en parte alegre por haberse ahorrado el dinero, y añade_–__ quizá._

_–Takeru, espera –_alcanza a decir la psicóloga antes de que el muchacho abandone el consultorio–_ lo que te dije, de experimentar y darle oportunidad a las cosas, es por ahora la única _**_clave _**_que puedo darte para que triunfes en resolver el acertijo de tu "yo interno"; pero te prometo que seguiré pensando en tu caso, y que siempre estaré disponible para cuando requieras ayuda. _

TK se limita a sonreír y abandona el consultorio con rapidez, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

_–Vaya muchacho _–se queja la terapeuta en su interior–… _espero que algún día logre sentirse a gusto consigo mismo y encuentre qué es lo que realmente quiere. Ya lo dirá el tiempo. Es muy joven todavía. Y,¿ no se ha dicho acaso ya que el problema más difícil que ha de enfrentar el hombre es aprender a vivir esta vida de manera feliz? Ciertamente, sería ingenuo esperar que un muchacho lo resuelva._

–o–

–_¿__Cómo te fue con la terapia hoy?_

–_Bien. Ya no voy a volver._

–_¿__Y eso por qué?_

–_Me dijo la psicóloga que ya no es necesario._

–_Mh_ –la expresión del pensativo Taichi Yagami no es precisamente la del consenso– _pues yo te veo la misma cara de apatía._

–_Tai ¿en realidad soy tan apático y aburrido?_

–_¿__De dónde sacas eso?_

–_Lo acabas de decir._

–_No me malentiendas; me refiero, más específicamente, a que desde hace mucho me parece que algo te perturba, y hoy te veo tan intranquilo como siempre, o inclusive más._

Ante el silencio del rubio Takaishi, Tai da rienda suelta a su lengua:

–_A mi también puedes contarme lo que te pasa ¿sabes? Siempre dices que no te pasa nada, pero eso no puede ser; has cambiado demasiado; y sí, cada vez eres más aburrido. No para mí, ni para quienes somos realmente tus amigos, pero sí para el resto de la gente que conoces. Tal vez esa loquera de cuarta no te inspira suficiente confianza como para que le cuentes todos tus problemas._

–_!Por__ Dios, Tai! no digas insensateces; si estuve yendo con ella por más de un año fue por algo; créemelo, no es tan incompetente como tú crees; además, sucede totalmente todo lo contrario: Es más fácil revelar tu intimidad a una persona que puede ayudarte y que no te va a juzgar. Por ejemplo, cuando estás en un lugar donde la gente no te conoce, por lo general es más sencillo hacer y decir lo que sea, o hasta cometer cualquier locura ¿Qué importa lo que dices y haces frente a las personas que no conoces, si nunca más los vas a volver a ver? No tienen ninguna influencia en tu vida; su opinión no vale nada, ya sea buena o mala; en cambio, con las personas que conoces sientes menos libertad, porque las ves todos los días, ya tienen cierta idea estereotipada de cómo eres –o de cómo piensan que debes ser–, creen conocerte y esperan que te comportes de determinada manera. Al menos así lo veo yo. Y de si le conté todos los problemas de mi vida, obviamente no; en todo caso, la terapia no fue tan larga._

Silencio; y más silencio.

–_Supongo entonces que el nivel de confianza que me tienes es menor a cero –_especula Tai–; _te conozco desde hace años, te veo casi todos los días y creo conocerte. Bueno, no del todo, porque eres muy reservado, pero al menos podría decir que sí te conozco bastane; y no tengo ideas estereotipadas acerca de ti. Eso es algo que no consideraste: los buenos amigos no se juzgan entre sí._

–_No es tan fácil de explicar como tú crees. Eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes, pero no por eso tengo que decirte todo lo que pienso y siento; de lo contrario, mi intimidad se reduciría a nada. Hay cosas que uno se guarda para sí mismo._

–_Quizá tienes razón; tal vez estaba pensando en la relación entre parejas o algo así, donde se supone que todo es ideal al grado de no haber intimidad individual, sino compartida. Tus papas se están enfriando –_advierte Taichi de manera casual; la gula se asoma en sus facciones

–_No. Ya me llené._

Ante esta respuesta, Yagami no demora en empezar a devorar las papas fritas que su amigo Takeru ha dejado.

–_Por eso estás tan escuálido_ –dice mientras mastica, dejando ver las papas a medio triturar dentro de su cavidad bucal– _hay momentos en los que pienso que se te van a romper los huesos sin pretexto alguno. Por cierto ¿ya revisaste las listas de la universidad?_

Con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, Takeru ignora por completo la pregunta de su amigo, quien engulle con avidez una tercera hamburguesa.

El sol comienza a fundirse con el horizonte, dando lugar a la aparición de destellos rosáceos y naranjas en el cielo.

–_¿__Apoco tú no guardas secretos, Tai?_

El interrogado se atraganta con un pedazo de pan y su rostro se torna lila. Tose algunas veces, escupiendo trozos de carne mal masticada y ajonjolíes enteros. Al cabo de unos segundos se normaliza su masticación, traga el bolo alimenticio y procede a contestar la pregunta de TK, quien aguarda expectante la respuesta.

–_Supongo que sí._

–_¡__Supones! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

–_Un sí. Sí guardo secretos, naturalmente, pero son cosas sin importancia, como el hecho de haberle robado dinero a Kari alguna vez, o la ocasión en que me comí el pastel –creo que nadie se enteró nunca– que mamá había horneado con motivo del cumpleaños de alguna de mis tías. En cuanto a mis verdaderos problemas, siempre he tenido alguien con quien desahogarme. Y no digas que no, pues siempre te cuento todo lo que me pasa. Deberías hacer lo mismo._

–_Me da gusto entonces que tengas una vida tan ¿cuál será la palabra adecuada?... tranquila. Si las cosas que me cuentas –muy de vez en cuando– son todos tus problemas, entones vives prácticamente en el paraíso. En lo que se refiere a mí, ya te lo dije antes; no necesito contarle a alguien todo lo que me sucede. En realidad no tengo muchos problemas, además de que Misuka –la terapeuta– yo lo sabe casi todo acerca de mí. Uno puede confesar cualquier cosa a los psicólogos._

–_Para mí, uno debería poder confesarlo todo a los amigos_ –dice Tai con un dejo de reproche en la voz.

–_¿__En realidad me has contado todos tus secretos, Tai? Y me refiero a cuestiones importantes, no a cosas insignificantes que hayas robado en tus períodos de joven ladronzuelo, ni a chicas que hayas visto desnudas al espiarlas mientras se cambiaban, ni a tus nuevas técnicas para obtener placer, ni a tu odio para con Matt, cosa que sé de sobra aunque nunca me lo hayas comentado abiertamente._

–_No sabía que sabías._

–_Por Dios, Tai, es más que obvio._

–_Ah, ya veo. Y eso te parece poco importante ¿eh?_

–_No es que no sea importante, pero estoy hablando de otros asuntos más profundos: traumas psicológicos, problemas personales y secretos familiares, amorosos, personales, de índole sexual, qué se yo. Una simple incompatibilidad, cosa muy común, pues no todos pueden llevarse bien, me parece poco importante si hacemos comparaciones._

–_¿__Y tú qué sabes? ¿Quién te crees para poder decir qué es o no es importante?_ –pregunta Tai, con un inevitable tono de indignación en la voz. Siente que su amigo ha hablado sin saber nada acerca de la situación entre Matt y él.

Ambos se quedan completamente callados. Takeru mantiene los puños apretados. La atmósfera de pronto se ha vuelto muy densa y la tensión entre los amigos es fuerte.

–_Vayámonos ya_ –sugiere Tai, para romper el silencio.

–_Como quieras_ –responde TK secamente.

Caminan de prisa. El sol se ha ocultado por completo, y la luna, flotando en el firmamento, presume su plateada redondez.

–_¿__Por qué tienes tanta prisa?_ –pregunta Tai, a manera de queja, pues batalla para mantener el paso de Takeru a causa de su reciente atragantamiento.

–_¿__Por qué no habría de tenerla?_

–_¿__Estás enojado?_

–_No_ –miente Takaishi.

Silencio.

–_¡__Hey__! Tranquilízate ¿quieres?_ –implora Tai–. _Tengo el estómago tan lleno que me cuesta trabajo moverme rápido._

Takeru, sin decir nada, disminuye la velocidad de su caminata.

–_¿__Cómo te fue con eso de la universidad? Ahorita que te pregunté me ignoraste._

–_Bien_.

–_¿__Entonces ya quedaste inscrito?_

–_Sí._

–_Qué clima tan agradable_ –comenta el castaño– _deberíamos ir con Sora a jugar tenis un día de estos. Hace mucho que no juego._

Pero Takeru sigue sin pronunciar palabras.

–_¿__Por qué estás tan serio? ¿En qué piensas?_

–_Nada en particular. Pienso en muchas cosas. La terapia, la universidad, vagos recuerdos de otros tiempos... y en que eres medio hipócrita._

–_¿__Yo? ¿Hipócrita? ¿Por qué?_ –exige saber Taichi de inmediato.

–_Te la das del ñoño que le cuenta todo a sus amigos, para con quienes según esto no tienes secretos. Esto me hizo creer siempre que sabía todo acerca de ti. Eres completamente extrovertido y tú mismo dijiste que no te guardas nada; sin embargo, hace unos momentos te exaltaste cuando opiné que la distancia entre tú y Yamato era un simple desagrado mutuo sin mucha importancia. ¿Qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes y que nunca me has dicho? ¿Sora tiene mucho que ver en ello, cierto? Matt tampoco me ha contado nada –lo que no es raro– de por qué empezaron a distanciarse; ya sabes que nos vemos muy de vez en cuando y que nuestra relación no es muy fraternal que digamos._

Para el momento en que Takeru decía estas últimas palabras, ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de su casa.

–_Se supone que yo soy el serio ¿qué no?_ –inquiere TK– _¿Ahora por qué te quedas tú tan callado?_

–_Porque lo que dices es verdad._

–_¿__Exactamente qué de lo que dije es verdad?_

–_¡__¿Por qué chingados tienes que ser siempre tan específico?!_

–_Nos vemos luego Tai. Adiós._

–_¡__TK! Espera..._

Takeru, que ya ha abierto la puerta y está dispuesto a entrar a su casa, voltea para observar a su amigo y oír lo último que tiene que decirle.

–_Y bien, ¿qué más quieres? _–pregunta el rubio, deseando para sus adentros que Taichi no lo haga perder más tiempo. Está algo molesto porque la terapia no concluyó de la manera en que esperaba y porque Tai reacciona muy impulsivamente ante cualquier comentario o pregunta que no le agrada.

–_Yo... pues... ¿Quieres ir al parque?_

–_No ¿Para qué?_

–_Bueno, no necesariamente al parque, a donde sea, a dar una vuelta por ahí._

–_No y sigo sin entender para qué; además, hace un rato no parabas de quejarte, diciendo que tu estómago, rebosante a más no poder, explotaría si seguías caminando._

–_Me quejaba de la velocidad a la que caminabas y no del hecho de caminar en sí; al contrario, la caminata me sirve para bajar la comida; pero bueno, como sea, ¿quieres venir o no?_

–_Por enésima vez, ¿Para qué?_

–_Para platicar._

–_No estoy de humor_ –TK podía ver cómo Tai empezaba a molestarse; no debía ser nada agradable para su amigo estarle rogando y recibir tantas negaciones como respuesta– _Tai, perdóname pero estoy insoportable hoy._

–_Si no me dices no me doy cuenta _–contesta el joven Yagami con sarcasmo.

–_También tú estás insoportable. ¿Sabes qué? Ahí la dejamos._

–_Espera_ –implora Tai, y sujeta a TK por el brazo, para impedir que se introduzca en su hogar.

–_¡__¿Y ahora qué?!_

–_Necesito alguien que me escuche._

El rubio ha mirado directamente a los ojos pardos de su amigo, y percibe la súplica que hay en ellos.

–_Tienes razón_ –dice Takeru de pronto, y sonríe– _hace muy buen clima; y lo mejor de_ _todo es que a esta hora es probable que el parque ya empiece a vaciarse. Detesto los lugares con mucha gente._

Estas palabras bastan para que Taichi Yagami comprenda que TK está dispuesto a dar un paseo con él y a escucharlo. Emprenden la marcha al instante.

–_Como te estaba diciendo antes_ –comenta Tai– _lo que dices es verdad: soy un mentiroso y un hipócrita. Ahora comprendo a qué te referías con eso de que hay cosas que uno tiene que guardarse, sin poder confesarlas a nadie. ¡Y es que me había acostumbrado tanto a callarlo que ya ni cuenta me daba de que es algo que no me deja vivir en paz! ¡bah! **algo**, como si fuera una sola cosa. Aunque bueno, en realidad, todo parte de lo mismo, de **eso** que es, en sí, una sola cosa_ –Taichi siente que su pulso se ha acelerado bastante y sus manos han comenzado a sudar–; _algo terrible, bueno, no terrible, pero extraño y no tan común, por lo que la gente difícilmente puede aceptarlo y entenderlo. **Eso** es la causa de todos mis conflictos._

–_¿__Y qué tanto tiene que ver Matt en esto?_ –pregunta Takeru, previendo que la relación con su hermano está condenada a empeorar, si se entera que ha estado causándole problemas mayores a su mejor amigo.

–_Pues..._ –murmura Tai, vacilante. Se aclara la garganta y continúa en un tono un poco más elevado– _bastante. Es uno de mis conflictos_

–_Bueno, al menos ese imbécil no es esa cosa que genera todos tus problemas... pero ¿cómo es que tienes conflictos serios con él?_ –inquiere el rubio– _nunca se ven, y cuando llegan a coincidir en algún lugar ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra._

–_TK, hay cosas que van más allá de las palabras; además, en realidad es un conflicto del pasado, que no he logrado superar del todo._

–_Si me vas a decir qué pasa, o qué pasó, cuéntame todo desde el principio_ –recomienda TK– _a ver de qué manera mi hermano ha logrado importunarte._

–_El principio ¿eh?_ –Tai está empapado en un sudor frío, tiembla ligeramente y su voz quebradiza pone de manifiesto el miedo y la angustia que imperan en su cuerpo. Su respiración es agitada, quizá sólo un poco menos que la de una víctima de asma que comienza a padecer uno de sus ataques.

Llegan en silencio a una banca del parque, el cual, justo como TK predijo, está totalmente vacío pese a su enormidad y a que es un centro de reuniones muy popular. Al sentarse, Takeru mira al indeciso Tai directo a los ojos, como suele hacerlo cuando conversa seriamente con alguien. Es una mirada tan penetrante que, en su nerviosismo, el angustiado Yagami es incapaz de sostenerla, y se ve obligado a voltear al azar hacia cualquier parte, como para huir de los ojos que lo interrogan. Suspira largamente por la nariz para liberar un poco la tensión, pero su mandíbula no cede: está firmemente apretada. De pronto vuelve a encontrar la mirada de Takeru, quien ha permanecido paciente, sin pronunciar palabras. Le parece que ahora su mirada es tan cálida, tan comprensiva... y de repente fluyen las palabras, al tiempo que una lágrima resbala por su mejilla:

–_TK.... lo primero que tienes que saber es que... yo..._

**Notas del autor:**

**Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de dedicar parte su tiempo en leer mi fanfic. Soy completamente nuevo en el "arte" de producir fics; sin embargo, espero hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo. Quien quiera hacerme alguna crítica o comentario (cosa que agradecería bastante y que me sería muy útil) pueden hacerlo a mi e–mail: , o bien, si así lo prefieren (y de hecho así lo preferiría yo también), ¡Dejen REVIEW!**


	2. Capitulo 02 °°° La confesión de Taichi Y...

** Aquí está el segundo capítulo otra vez, después de tanto tiempo... a ver cuándo termino de poner los 5 capítulos que llevaba. Al parecer fanfiction.net es cada vez menos concurrido. Tal vez mi juicio no tenga bases sólidas, pero he notado, por ejemplo, que los fics tardan más días en desaparecer de la primera página, lo que quiere decir que las actualizaciones son menos frecuentes. También he notado que casi no tengo nuevos reviews! Quien quiera que seas, si has estado leyendo este fic, deja review por favor; me encantaría conocer tus opiniones; además, recuerda que los comentarios de los lectores son uno de los incentivos que nos motivan a los escritores. **

**N****otas: **

**Primero que nada, gracias a quienes hayan leído el primer capítulo. Las cosas "fuertes" empezarán, probablemente, a partir del quinto episodio.**

** Capitulo ****Segundo**

**La confesión de Taichi Yagami**

_- TK... lo primero que tienes que saber es que... yo..._ –no puede seguir mirando a Takeru. La vergüenza lo obliga a bajar la mirada cuando, entremezclándose con el sonido de un sollozo, pronuncia lo impronunciable:– _soy homosexual._

Lo ha dicho al nivel de un susurro y con la cabeza tan baja, que Takaishi escucha las palabras de su amigo como si fueran un eco lejano. Momentos antes logró percibir claramente los destellos de la luna reflejados en las empapadas mejillas de Tai. Lo invade un nerviosismo extraño y su mente se nubla. No sabe qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Se desliza lentamente sobre la banca en que están sentados, hacia la izquierda, para aproximarse a Taichi. Está tan cerca que su muslo choca con el de él. Takeru posa su brazo entero sobre la espalda de su amigo -quien llora y sufre en silencio- como señal de fraternal comprensión y apoyo.

- _Tai... yo..._

- _No tienes que decir nada _ –Susurra Yagami, mientras lucha por controlarse- _ y mucho menos que lo sientes por mí. De ese modo me parecería que me tienes lástima._

- _No iba a decir eso._

- _¿Qué ibas a decir entonces?_ –ya ha dejado de llorar, aunque no por ello se siente menos triste.

- _Nada. Lo olvidé._

Los dos suspiran al mismo tiempo.

- _¿Cómo fue que supiste?_ –indaga Takeru.

- _Simplemente lo supe. No es algo de lo que te das cuenta de pronto. Es... mh...¿qué ejemplo podría darte?... Bueno, no se me ocurre nada._

- _No importa, creo que de todos modos entiendo... quizá entiendo demasiado._

- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _ –pregunta Tai, incrédulo en parte, pero su corazón ha empezado a latir fuertemente y voltea a ver a TK.

- _Pues... me imagino que tu homosexualidad es ** eso** de lo que hablabas que te causa problemas... y de alguna manera mi hermano Yamato es uno de los conflictos derivados..._

Un remolino de sentimientos diversos se apodera del joven Yagami: en parte, la desilusión, porque pensó que las palabras de Takeru podían significar otra cosa, y por otro lado el miedo, porque piensa que, imprudentemente, ha hablado demás, comprometiendo de esta manera la intimidad de otras personas (de Matt, para ser más específico). 

Takaishi también está confundido. No está seguro de lo que va a decir, pues quizá su amigo Tai hablaba de algo totalmente distinto a _lo que él sabe_, cuando se refería a los conflictos que tuvo con Yamato en el pasado.

Se miran por largo rato. Los ojos enrojecidos de Tai empiezan a tomar su color natural. Ya no llora, ya no suda, ya no tiembla... y sin embargo sufre todavía. Takeru contempla su mirada cargada de dolor; y ahí, en el parque, a la luz de la luna, le parece tan evidente que su amigo –atractivo, ¿cómo negarlo?– es gay... y la misma pregunta da vueltas en su cabeza: _¿cómo no me había dado cuenta? Sus ojos, sus movimientos..._

Los dos han dejado de pensar en Yamato por un momento. Yagami no tiene más que una cosa en la mente, y la incertidumbre le carcome las entrañas; pero no se anima a preguntar.

- _Takeru, perdona que te esté quitando tan terriblemente el tiempo..._

- _No digas tonterías._

- _Debes estar aburridísimo y sé que después de haber comido aquellas hamburguesas querías ir directo a tu casa. _

- _No, ¿cómo crees? Ya te dije que no digas pendejadas_.

- _Yo... este... mh..._ –Tai se aclara la garganta y empieza a juguetear con sus dedos. Voltea la cara para dejar de ver a Takeru y fija sus ojos en cualquier parte. Pero Takaishi no deja de contemplarlo con el mismo pensamiento dando vueltas todavía en su cerebro: _¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Ni siquiera lo sospechaba..._

- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?_ –inquiere Tai.

- _Eh... yo, pues... no sé. Nomás. No hay ninguna razón en especial._

- _Me haces sentir como un bicho raro._

- _Disculpa, no era mi intención; pero estoy sorprendido. Ya sabes, una noticia así no es para tomarse a la ligera, y menos cuando no te lo esperas._

- _¿Por qué no? Yo nunca he hecho ningún escándalo al confirmar que algún amigo mío es heterosexual. Quizá ese haya sido tu error, el no esperar que yo pudiera ser gay y por eso te sorprende tanto._

- _Pero eso es porque la heterosexualidad es más común; y sabiendo esto, no puedes generar teorías de potencial homosexualidad acerca de todas las personas, y menos cuando no te han dado ningún elemento para sospechar_ –afirma Takeru.

_¡Ah! ¡Al diablo! ¿Qué más da? ¡¡Es una simple pregunta!!_ Piensa Taichi.

- _Oye Takeru, y ¿tú...? ...mh..._ –pero no puede preguntarlo.

- _¿Yo qué? No oí lo último que dijiste._

- _No dije nada. Es que por un momento p-pensé_ –Tai ha comenzado a tartamudear- _que t-tú t-ta-tal vez... eh... como dijiste que entendías demasiado bien..._

Estas últimas palabras hacen que ambos recuerden a Yamato, pero dejándolo como un asunto del que seguramente hablarían más al rato, Takeru contesta con toda claridad:

- _No Tai._

- _¿No?... ¿pero por qué no?_ –el joven Yagami se pregunta esto último a sí mismo, en un tono casi inaudible, y continúa-... _para empezar ¡¿No qué?!_

- _Tai, no seas tonto ¿sí?_ –dice Takeru en un tono amigable, cuidando de no lastimar a su amigo con alguna rudeza accidental, pues la situación es delicada– _No tiene caso que te hagas el desentendido. Y no te preocupes, que no me ofende el que hayas contemplado la posibilidad de que yo también fuera homosexual. Sí, capté perfectamente que querías preguntarme si soy gay o no. Es normal. Las personas tienden a buscar a otros en condiciones iguales, para sentirse identificadas y comprendidas. Cuando un amigo confiesa a otro que tuvo relaciones sexuales, que engañó a su novia, que hizo trampa en un examen, que robó alguna cosa, o cualquier otro secreto, suele preguntarle a quien lo está escuchando cosas como "¿y tú nunca lo has hecho?" o "¿Tú también?" o "¿No habrías hecho lo mismo?" Y no, no soy gay... o bueno, al menos no lo creo..., pero ¿cómo podría estar totalmente seguro? Quizá es algo que no he descubierto aún. Es una posibilidad, ¿por qué no?_

Taichi se alegra de tener un amigo tan claro y directo como Takeru. Ya empieza a sentirse un poco menos tenso. Le pasa una loca idea por la cabeza, que le da esperanzas y le hace sentir un vértigo indescriptible; es una ocurrencia –más que obvia para él, pues fue lo primero que pensó– de cómo podría ayudarle a Takeru a comprobar si es gay o no; pero la timidez le impide proponérselo. Pero al verlo ahí y recordar su franqueza, decide ser igual de valiente por un momento.

- _Puedes besarme_. _No tengo ningún inconveniente... si tú quieres, claro_ –y al pronunciar estas palabras, siente que la sangre le corre a velocidades inimaginables dentro de su cuerpo

- _¿Qué?_ –pregunta Takeru sorprendido pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quiere demostrar todo menos repulsión y desagrado, para no herir a Tai; aunque, al pensarlo dos veces, en realidad no siente ni repulsión ni desagrado- _¿por qué habría de besarte?_

- _Si te gusta, significa que es probable que seas gay, o al menos bisexual, y si te desagrada profundamente, lo más probable es que eres definitivamente heterosexual _–aclara Tai, con la esperanza saliéndosele por los poros.

- _Tai, tu razonamiento no es suficientemente convincente. Perfectamente puedo ser gay y que no me guste tu beso, en caso de acceder a besarte para despejar mis dudas. No todos los hombres heterosexuales sienten atracción por todas las mujeres. Algunas pueden infundir en los varones un asco tan profundo que no tienes idea. De la misma manera, no todos los homosexuales van a sentir atracción por cualquier persona de su mismo sexo. Es cuestión de gustos... de si la persona, independientemente de su sexo, te parece atractiva, bella, bien formada, inteligente, sensible... y claro, disfrutar un beso también depende de qué tan bien sabe besar una persona._

Ante estas palabras, la ilusión desparece inmediatamente de los ojos de Taichi. Takeru se da cuenta de su falta de tacto, y de las inferencias erróneas que su amigo podría sacar de lo recientemente dicho.

- _Tai _–se apura a decir TK- _no vayas a pensar que estoy insinuando que no eres atractivo, ni bello, ni bien formado o que estoy poniendo en duda tus habilidades para besar; todo lo contrario: siempre me ha parecido que tienes mucho carisma, y tus facciones son agradables. En pocas palabras, eres un chico bien parecido... pero simplemente no me atraes. No puedo ni deseo besarte. No quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas acerca de mí. Entiende..._

- _Eh.. jaja..._ –ríe Tai, pero es una risa nerviosa- _entiendo a la perfección, no te preocupes_ –y esboza una sonrisa forzada, mientras se tortura pensando que acaba de cometer un gran error.

_¡Qué estúpido soy! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo se me fue a ocurrir hacerle tal propuesta?!_

- _Bueno, me alegro que comprendas... por cierto, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Dices que siempre te sirve contar tus cosas a los amigos._

- _Pues.. sí, supongo que ya no me siento tan mal... pero tampoco mucho mejor. Me siento más relajado, pero con una sensación constante de tristeza... ya se me pasará luego._

- _Eso espero... ¿Qué hora es?_ –pregunta el rubio Takaishi.

- _Ya sabes que no uso reloj._

- _¡Dios! ¡No puede ser! Ya es casi media noche; _–exclama Takeru al revisar el reloj que trae puesto en la muñeca izquierda- _me impresiona la rapidez con que pasa el tiempo._

- _¿Tienes que irte?_ –pregunta Tai a TK.

- _No._

- _Pero seguramente quieres irte..._

- _No _–asegura Takeru.

- _Yo ya me cansé de estar sentado, ¿qué te parece si le damos una vuelta al parque, o vamos a algún bar? Tengo ganas de beber algo fuerte._

- _Hagamos ambas cosas._

Se levantan, y empiezan a caminar alrededor del parque, cosa que cuando menos les tomará una hora, dadas las dimensiones del lugar. Es un parque con mucha vegetación y un lago en el centro, aunque el follaje de los árboles no es muy tupido. Esto es comprensible si se toma en cuenta que el mes de septiembre está llegando a su fin, y ya han pasado los primeros días del otoño.

- _¿Quieres mi chaqueta Tai? Debes tener frío. Yo traigo camiseta de manga larga abajo._

- _Mh..._

- _Anda, tómala._

- _¿Estás seguro? ¿No te da... asco...?_

- _No empieces por favor, o vas a hacer que me enoje._

- _Ok... pregunté porque tal vez no habías pensado en ello y quizá cuando ya tuviera puesta la chamarra te arrepentirías de habérmela ofrecido. Hay muchas personas que sienten asco por la gente que es diferente..._

- _Creí que me conocías lo suficiente como para saber que yo no soy así. Además, sería poco congruente de mí parte sentir un repentino asco por ti sólo porque me enteré que eres gay. Hemos bebido del mismo vaso, compartido la misma comida, la misma cama, un mismo asiento –iba encima de ti cuando fuimos todos a la playa en el carro de Mimí, apilados como sardinas en una lata- te he visto y me has visto desnudo -en los baños del centro deportivo-, te he prestado y me has prestado ropa... ¡una vez hasta me lavé los dientes accidentalmente con tu cepillo cuando me quedé a dormir en tu casa! Y en ese entonces eras gay también, y nunca me dio asco. El enterarme de pronto de algo sobre ti que no conocía no tiene porqué cambiar la situación._

Las palabras de TK le traen innumerables recuerdos a Tai y siente una enorme tranquilidad por primera vez en el día. No sabía nada de la última cosa que dijo, pero le causó gusto saber que alguna vez Takeru había usado el mismo cepillo dental que él.

- _Bueno, ¿me la vas a dar o no?_ –pregunta Taichi, y extiende la mano para recibir la prenda que Takeru le ofreció hace unos momentos, y que se desliza sobre el cuerpo de éste mientras se la quita de encima- _gracias TK_ –dice Tai al ponerse la chaqueta que acaba de tomar- _ en realidad me estaba muriendo de frío. No sé porqué, si apenas es septiembre... y yo nunca he sido muy susceptible al frío._

- _Mañana ya será octubre. Desde hace un mes que debías haber empezado a abrigarte por las tardes. ¿No te acuerdas que hace dos años nevó a mediados de octubre? Y empieza a hacer frío desde mucho antes de que caiga la primera nevada..._

- _Como sea; no me interesa mucho. Ya sabes que traer muchas prendas me molesta. Mientras menos cosas me ponga encima, mejor. Por eso ni siquiera uso reloj._

Se entretienen un rato lanzando piedras al lago, y siguen platicando de cualquier trivialidad. Hacen bromas, cuentan chistes, ríen, se corretean, y de pronto caen agotados sobre la hierba.

- _Supongo que merece una oportunidad..._

- _¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas TK? _ –pregunta Tai, con renovadas expectativas.

- _La psicóloga me dijo que debía experimentar de todo aquello que creyera que vale la pena._

No hay otra imagen en la mente de Tai más que la de Takeru dándole un beso en los labios para comprobar que no es gay.

- _¿Tai?_

- _¿Qué?_

- _Por un momento pensé que no estabas escuchando. Bueno, como te estaba diciendo... el caso es que he decidido que confesarte algunos de mis secretos es algo que vale la pena experimentar. Sabes, nunca, jamás en la vida, pero lo que es nunca en el sentido literal de la palabra, jamás de los jamases, ha sucedido que le cuente yo un secreto importante a nadie –exceptuando a la terapeuta, claro está– así que tú serás el primero. Es raro. Tú tan fácil dices las cosas... simplemente te desahogas... ¿por qué es que a mí me cuesta tanto trabajo?_

- _¿Fácil? Estás equivocado TK. Decirte lo que acabo de decirte... ¿crees que fue fácil? Estás loco. Fue terrible... no tienes idea de todos los pensamientos que pasaron por mi cabeza._

- _¿Qué cosas pensaste?_ –pregunta TK, en un tono pícaro, como queriendo hacer una bromista insinuación.

- _No, nada de **eso**... pensé que ya no querrías volver a verme, o que sentirías asco por mí, que me gritarías y juzgarías.... "¿Cómo puedes ser tan perverso Tai?... ¿Estás seguro de que eres gay? ¿No estarás confundido? ¿Ya lo has consultado con doctores, psicólogos, sacerdotes, quien sea que pueda ayudarte? Estás mal, no eres normal, eres un fenómeno, mereces morir..."_

- _Jaja_ –ríe TK- _sólo a ti se te ocurren tantas idioteces._

- _TK, ¿en realidad todo sigue igual? Sucede todo el tiempo que cuando a alguien se l ocurre "salir de clóset" inmediatamente pierde a la mayoría de sus amigos, o inclusive deja de tener una buena relación con sus familiares._

Takeru rueda sobre el pasto hasta llegar a donde está su amigo; seguidamente despega su espalda del suelo para sentarse y poder ver a el rostro de Taichi, quien yace al lado sobre la hierba.

_ - Pues tu no has salido del clóset, así que no des ese tipo de ejemplos._

_ - Bueno, pero sabes a lo que me refiero... es decir, aunque no he declarad públicamente mis _

_ preferencias, te lo dije a ti. Ya verás, probablemente nos distanciemos después de eso, o dejemos _

_ de ser amigos, o..._

- _¡Tai! _–interrumpe el blondo–_, créeme... todo sigue igual. Te agradezco enormemente tu confianza. Y que te quede claro que no me importa si todavía juegas con tu digimon **–o lo que quedó de él–**, ni me importa que te encante comer tripas asadas, ni que te gusten los videojuegos, o que prefieras el helado de vainilla al de chocolate; tampoco me importa que no te lleves bien o mal con mi hermano Matt, ni que hayas perdido un año en la escuela por holgazán... y mucho menos me importa tu orientación sexual ¿ok?. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y de ser como quieras ser. Para mi sigues siendo el mismo Taichi Yagami... mi amigo. Y antes de que empieces con tus cosas, cuando digo que no me importa todo eso, me refiero a que no son detalles que afectan nuestra amistad. Nunca voy a esperar ni a pedirte que cambies. Bueno, en cuanto a lo de ser holgazán sí, porque de entre todo lo que mencioné, es el único defecto; todo lo demás es simplemente cuestión de preferencias._

- _Es bueno saberlo TK... gracias_ –ya que ha sido aclarado en qué situación está su relación amistosa con Tai, el joven Takaishi vuelve a recostarse en el pasto.

- _Retomando el punto de la conversación en el que estábamos... quiero que sepas que, según Misuka, también yo tengo algunas tendencias homosexuales _–confiesa Takeru-_ Al menos con eso me salió hace algunos meses. No la tomé en serio, porque jamás he sentido atracción por ningún hombre; pero sucede que tampoco he sentido atracción por ninguna chica._

- _Qué raro... ¿y Kari? ¿tampoco ella te atraía? Duraste más de un año de novio con ella. Y como se veían tan a gusto... jamás habría pensado que no te gustaba._

- _Pues así es... nunca me atrajo sexualmente. Es una chica linda e inteligente, y todo eso... pero ni siquiera cuando..._ –y de pronto TK detiene su relato.

- _¿Qué?_

- _No sé si te sientas a gusto de que hable abiertamente de mi relación con tu hermana... ya sabes, se supone que los hermanos mayores siempre sienten celos de sus hermanas._

- _Nah... no es mi caso; además, Kari ya me había comentado que eras muy extraño. Y en cuanto a los celos, no presento ninguna reacción ni remotamente parecida. Por el contrario, me gusta que Kari tenga novios guapos... para verlos, ya sabes.. jaja.._

- _Qué raro se siente _ –añade Tai- _poder hablar con libertad sobre mis verdaderos gustos.._

- _Puedes decir cuantas cosas quieras, no me incomoda _–asegura TK-_ Me imagino por qué te comentó Kari que soy extraño. Lo que pasa es cuando nos besábamos y todo eso, ella...pues... ¿es obvio no?... Algunas veces metió su mano en mi pantalón, para sobarme sin que estorbara la ropa. Y sus caricias no me desagradaban, para nada... era placentero sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, pero nunca logró excitarme de **esa** manera ¿si entiendes no?_

- _Pues, creo que sí..._

- _Nunca se me paró, a eso me refiero._

- _¿Y por eso cortaron?_

- _Jaja; no Tai, ¡claro que no! Aunque bueno, ahora que lo dices... tal vez podría ser algo que influyó, pero yo me quedé con la idea de que mi relación con Kari fracasó porque, a pesar de llevarnos muy bien, había algunas diferencias radicales entre nosotros._

- _Me da gusto saber que no te aprovechaste de mi hermana. En realidad, nunca desconfié de ti TK_

- _¿Y si hubiéramos tenido relaciones sexuales, qué habrías hecho?_

- _¡Te habría matado! _ –bromea Tai- _Ya sabes que no_ –añade- _pero no me habría gustado para nada. Sé que no tenía, ni tengo, el derecho de meterme en sus vidas o de opinar, pero en aquél entonces apenas tenían 15 años, y Kari todavía me parecía una niña pequeña._

- _No hay mucha diferencia con el presente. Ahora tenemos 17 años, casi 18. Y bueno, para ser una niña de 15 años... Kari estaba bastante enterada de ciertos asuntos..._

- _Durante la adolescencia 3 años de desarrollo son mucho, y es cierto, mi hermana siempre ha sido precoz. ¿Nunca has pensado en volver con ella TK? Han estado saliendo juntos últimamente..._

- _Sí, algunas veces pensé en volver con ella, pero ya he decidido que quiero que sólo seamos amigos. Por alguna razón creo que Kari todavía siente algo por mí. Tendré que aclarar eso con ella después._

- _Oye TK, ¿y cómo es que esa tal Misuka dijo que dizque tienes tendencias homosexuales? ¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿cómo lo descubrió, si tú dices que no te sientes para nada gay?_

- _No sé exactamente cómo le hacen los psicólogos, pero siempre saben muchas cosas sin que las digas. Además, las pruebas de personalidad que le aplican a los pacientes arrojan resultados sobre casi todas las dimensiones de la persona, incluida la sexualidad. Es una de las razones por las que estaba irritable esta tarde, cuando salí de la terapia... Misuka nunca pudo ayudarme mucho en los problemas referentes a mi sexualidad; y no creo que sea por incompetencia suya, porque en todo lo demás que me orientó –la definición de mi carrera profesional y el trauma derivado del divorcio de mis padres– lo hizo de manera excelente._

- _¿Y por qué dices que no pudo ayudarte? Si dijo que eres gay, entonces quizá tenga razón y sólo te falta que lo aceptes y que estés consciente de que tu vida será diferente._

- _No Tai... ese no es el problema. El problema es que al principio todo indicaba, sin lugar a dudas, que era heterosexual, pero que mis deseos no se habían despertado fuertemente todavía por alguna razón desconocida; luego me salió con eso de las tendencias homosexuales, e inclusive antes me dijo que padezco de masturbación compulsiva. En otra ocasión me acusó de reflejar ciertos instintos pedofílicos... Me extraña que nunca me hubiera dicho que soy zoofílico o que muy dentro de mí "yo inconsciente" deseo tener relaciones con gente muerta._

- _¿Cómo se llama eso?_

- _¿Qué cosa?_

- _Cuando te coges a un muerto._

- _Necrofilia._

- _¿Y qué piensas de todo eso TK? Es decir, ¿cómo puedes ser de todo a la vez?_

- _Lo que dijo Misuka, en cuanto a mis tendencias, es falso. Pero si fuera verdad, no tengo idea de cómo podría ser posible... me asusta pensar que muy dentro de mí, en lo más recóndito de mi ser, se esconde un Takeru tan perverso que sería capaz de fornicar con bebés, con animales o con gente muerta para obtener placer. Tal vez por eso no quiero creerle a Misuka en las diversas conjeturas que logró urdir._

- _Insisto en que la tipa esa no sabe nada de nada..._

- _Ya te dije que es una persona muy competente... simplemente soy alguien con una sexualidad muy compleja, o más bien con una sexualidad nula .Es por eso que ni los terapeutas pueden ayudarme mucho en ese aspecto. Tengo que aceptar que estoy confundido; ya sabes que se supone que en la adolescencia las personas tienen conflictos para definirse como seres humanos y adoptar su rol definitivo en la sociedad, y justamente eso me sucede a mí: no sé qué me gusta y qué no._

Taichi piensa que su amigo es una persona extremadamente apasionada, pero que por alguna razón no ha encontrado cómo desfogar su candor interno.

- _Pero sí le pones ¿no? Sabes a lo que me refiero..._

- _Qué pregunta tan estúpida... ¿quién no lo hace?_

- _Pues, no sé; pensé que tal vez no te la jalabas, por eso de que presumes ser un niño bueno y toda la cosa... y con eso que dices, que Kari nunca logró excitarte, cualquiera pensaría que nada logra encenderte jamás... ¿alguna vez te ha excitado alguien TK?_

Takeru permanece en silencio, y una imagen horrorosa viene a su mente: recuerdos de un sueño que tiene clavado en lo más antiguo de su memoria, un sueño que lo acosa desde la temprana infancia... algo que ni siquiera Misuka logró arrancar de los labios del joven Takaishi.

- _Vamos al bar, que muero de sed _ –dice TK.

Se levantan, y empiezan a caminar por el boulevard.

- _¿Entonces qué?_

- _¿Qué de qué?_

- _¿Quién ha logrado excitarte? ¿en qué piensas cuando te acaricias?_

- _En realidad, casi nunca lo hago._

- _Pero cuando lo haces, ¿qué pasa por tu mente?_

- _No te interesa... mejor dime en quién piensas tú._

- _Tampoco te interesa._

Ninguno de los dos quiere hablar de ello, aunque ambos se mueren de curiosidad por conocer los pensamientos del otro. Para Takeru el tema se está tornando muy desagradable, debido a las imágenes que le recuerda, y Tai no quiere confesar a su amigo que él es una figura que aparece más que de vez en cuando en sus fantasías.

Ya alcanzan a divisar en la siguiente cuadra el anuncio luminoso del lugar al que se dirigen.

- _Anda TK, dime. De lo contrario pensaré que padeces de impotencia sexual, y que en realidad nada ni nadie logra hacer que tengas una erección._

- _Piensa lo que quieras._

- _No seas mamón_ –Tai está dispuesto a inventar cualquier cosa, en caso de que TK vuelva a preguntarle qué imágenes aparecen en su mente mientras se masturba. Pero el rubio no pregunta, se limita a dar una contestación cortante:

- _No quiero hablar de eso ¿ok?_ –Takeru se ha exaltado un poco.

- _Bueno, cambiemos de tema... ¿qué vas a beber TK?_

- _No sé. Una gaseosa probablemente. Ya sabes que las bebidas alcohólicas no me gustan._

- _De plano estás mal. El alcohol es delicioso._

- _A mí me da asco. Aunque la sensación de ebriedad es relajante y bastante agradable, eso no puede negarse._

- _¡Bah! ¡Por favor TK!... ni hables de ebriedad, que das lástima. Jamás has** experimentado** lo que es que te fluya alcohol en lugar de sangre; tu supuesta ebriedad, las veces que según tú has abusado del alcohol, es una burla; eres realmente patético en ese sentido..._

- _Experimentar... _ –susurra Takeru, y surge una idea en su mente.

Y así continúan hasta que llegan al bar, hablando sobre diversos vinos y tragos, al tiempo que recuerdan sus experiencias de borrachera y discuten a causa de las discrepancias que hay entre las versiones que ambos guardan de dichas anécdotas.

**NOTAS:**

**Realmente espero que les esté gustando el fic. No soy muy bueno para escribir este tipo de cosas, y menos de digimon, pues no sé mucho de la serie. Sólo lo básico…**

**Agradecería muchísimo que quien quiera que lo lea me comparta sus impresiones, consejos, críticas, etc. No olviden dejar review! Gracias!**


	3. Capitulo 03 °°° Segundo experimento

**Nota:**** Quiero agradecer (otra vez) a todos los que han leído los dos primeros capítulos de "Una clave para Takeru", y especialmente a aquellos que han expresado opiniones y críticas de mi fic a través de los reviews. Este capítulo (y el siguiente) son más cortos que los dos primeros, pero son un preámbulo a los capítulos consecuentes. Espero les guste.**

** Capitulo ** **Tercero**

**Segundo experimento**

Han entrado al solitario bar. Es un lugar largo, estrecho y oscuro; difícilmente puede creerse que una taberna tan profunda y sumida en las sombras tenga una ventana tan grande en la entrada. Es justamente en la mesa frente al ventanal donde deciden sentarse los dos mozalbetes que acaban de llegar.

- _Qué solo está este lugar _ –comenta Tai, a manera de queja.

- _Sí. Me parece muy conveniente. Ya sabes que no me gustan las grandes multitudes, ni los lugares donde se reúnen las masas; mientras menos gente hay más a gusto platicas con la persona que te acompaña._

Tai, quien discrepa de las ideas que acaba manifestar su amigo Takeru, ordena todo tipo de bebidas a la mesero que se acerca a atenderlos.

- _¿Por qué pides tantas cosas a la vez Tai?_

- _Para que pruebes de todo..._

- _¿Yo?_

- _Sí._

- _Pues vas a tener que tomártelo todo tú. Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta el alcohol, y son escasas las bebidas que soporto sin que me den ganas de vomitar._

- _No seas culón. Vas a probar de todo, y no te eches para atrás, que tú mismo dijiste que la terapeuta esa te recetó experimentar las cosas que creyeras que valen la pena._

- _El alcohol no vale la pena._

- _¿Por qué no? Te contradices. Hace rato comentaste que la sensación de estar ebrio era magnífica._

Takeru no encuentra qué decir para refutar las palabras de su amigo, pues sabe que tiene razón.

- _¿Lo ves?_ –dice Tai- _A__sí que no te rajes, que le vas a entrar a todo._

- _Sólo si tú bebes el doble que yo_ –condiciona Takeru, sabiendo que su amigo tiene bastante experiencia como bebedor pese a sus relativamente cortos y recién cumplidos 20 años.

- _Trato hecho; yo no tengo miedo a alcoholizarme de vez en cuando_ –afirma Tai.

- _Date cuenta que estoy dispuesto a beber hasta donde tú aguantes... bebiendo (tú) raciones del doble que las mías, claro está. Ya experimenté lo que es contar mis problemas a un amigo. Después de todo, no fue tan difícil hacerte saber que clínicamente soy, en pocas palabras, un sujeto de lo más raro. No creo que ponerme hasta atrás (abusar del alcohol a niveles extraordinarios) pueda traer consecuencias fatales._

Pero Takeru, como todos los demás mortales, no está calificado para predecir qué traerá el futuro; y, por lo tanto, es un error suyo descartar las posibilidades de lo que puede presentarse. Quizá no ha pensado en ello todavía con la debida seriedad. ¡Es tan raro que el joven Takaishi actúe por impulsos! Pero está dispuesto a cambiar. Es necesario ser un poco más impulsivo para seguir el consejo de la terapeuta y atreverse a experimentar las cosas.

Y sin embargo, por más honesto que sea el fin, por más que TK quiera encontrar su verdadero _yo _y el camino que tomará en su vida, no deja de ser imprudente su reciente impulsividad. 

¿Quién, al llevar a cabo una acción, puede predecir lo que pasará o siquiera plantear todas las opciones de lo que es posible que suceda? ¿Acaso puede una madre gorda y vieja saber que una discusión con su hija le provocará un infarto mañana? ¿O puede estar seguro un alumno, por más que haya estudiado, de que no reprobará el examen final de la materia que más se le dificulta? ¿Puede confiarse una fémina, al quedar agotada sobre su compañero sexual después del quinto orgasmo, de que no quedará embarazada?

Después de unos minutos la mesa está llena de vasos y botellas repletas con distintos licores. Tai se apresura a preparar un brebaje exótico, llenando el vaso de Takeru sólo hasta la mitad, para cumplir con lo acordado.

_"No va a aguantar nada. Cuando ya esté ebrio, ni cuenta se dará de qué cantidades sirvo para cada quien" _–piensa Tai, con un poco de remordimientos por querer engañar a su amigo y no cumplir el acuerdo, pero está convencido de que no es justo tomar el doble que TK durante toda la noche sólo por tener más experiencia que él.

Siguen hablando y bebiendo. Después de un rato, aparece un tenue rubor en las mejillas del joven Takaishi. Se ha desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa, cosa que no alivia del todo el sofocamiento que siente. Sobra decir que Tai se deshizo de la chamarra que le prestó Takeru desde que entraron al bar, colgándola sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- _Kari fue tu última novia_ –afirma Tai- _y si nunca te acostaste con ella, es menos probable que te hayas acostado con tus novias anteriores._

- _Hablas de "novias" en plural, como si hubiera tenido muchas, cuando sabes bien que sólo tuve una zorra por novia antes de ponerme con Kari._

- _Bueno pues, pero a ella tampoco te la cogiste, ¿o me equivoco?_

- _No. La perra nunca se dejó._

Tai sabía de sobra que TK ni siquiera había intentado tener sexo con su primera novia. También estaba consciente de que decía incoherencias –como que ella se había resistido y lo había rechazado- debido a la no tan ligera –pero tampoco severa– perturbación de su estado mental.

- _¿Entonces sigues siendo virgen TK?..._

- _Pues... yo... eh... puede decirse que sí _–Takeru se pone tenso al instante, pese al relajante calor que le proporcionan los vinos que ha bebido.

- _¿"Puede decirse"? ¿Significa eso que sí tuviste alguna experiencia leve, o algo muy parecido a una relación sexual, pero no sexo en sí?_

- _No._

- _Entonces no te andes con mamadas de "puede decirse que sí"; si nunca has experimentado nada de nada, eres un ñoño completamente virgen y punto._

- _¿Y tú qué, pendejo? ¿Eres un pinche experto en las relaciones sexuales o qué chingdos? Lo acepto, yo soy un neófito_ –es sumamente extraño oír al joven Takaishi utilizar un lenguaje tan soez. Pero a Yagami no le molesta. Takeru tiene un aire especialmente masculino: cubierto de sudor, con la camisa desabrochada, bebiendo, intercalando ofensas con palabras elaboradas mientras habla... es excitante.

- _No, pero tampoco soy virgen._

- _Nunca lo habría creído... jamás tuviste novia ¿con quien podrías haber follado?; estuviste tras de Sora por algún tiempo... pero na... no creo..._

- _En efecto, con ella nunca sucedió nada trascendental. _

- _¿Por qué no?_

- _Parece que has olvidado el **pequeñísimo detalle**_–la voz de Tai no podría ser más sarcástica- _de que soy gay... _

- _Ah... sí... y bueno, ¿con quién perdiste tu virginidad entonces?_ –una vez hecha esta pregunta, TK se arrepiente de haberla formulado. Teme que sus oídos confirmen lo que su cerebro sospecha. Definitivamente el alcohol ya ha afectado su razonamiento de alguna manera. En sus plenas facultades habría pensado dos veces antes de lanzar esa pregunta.

- _Bueno, no importa_ –asegura TK ante el silencio de Taichi, que se ha quedado petrificado sin poder contestar- _¿Qué otra bebida quieres que saboree?_ –inquiere el rubio para cambiar de tema- _¡Espero que ahora si prepares algo bueno! Todo lo que me has servido sabía a mierda._

- _Sí importa TK..._ –dice Tai, hablando todavía de las experiencias sexuales- _pero... no sé si pueda... o si deba.... decirte. No quiero comprometer a nadie..._

- _Tai_ –dice Takeru mientras le da una palmada en el brazo a su amigo- _está bien, ¿Ok? No tienes que decirlo._

Taichi se estremece al contacto de su piel con la de TK.

- _¿De verdad no te interesa?... ¿O Acaso ya lo sabes?_

Los dos se miran fijamente. Takeru está cada vez más convencido de que sus sospechas son ciertas, y Taichi se ve tan reprimido, tan torturado por no poder revelar lo que no ha dicho a nadie, que decide mentir.

- _Sí, lo sé_ –afirma TK.

- _Qué tonto soy. Era de esperarse; después de todo es tu hermano..._ –Takaishi tiene los ojos completamente abiertos, sin poder parpadear. Yagami continúa hablado– _Dudé en decírtelo porque no quería que descubrieras de pronto que también tu hermano es gay, pero al parecer es algo que ya sabías... sólo que... mh..._ –Tai se queda muy pensativo– _¿Cómo es que me acabas de decir que ya sabías sobre Yamato y yo, y cuando te confesé mi homosexualidad te mostraste completamente sorprendido? Hay algo raro... no entiendo... si en realidad ya sabías lo que hubo entre tu hermano y yo, no tenías porque mostrar sorpresa cuando te declaré la verdad sobre mis gustos..._

Ahora es Takeru quien se ha quedado sin palabras. No puede dejar de formar imágenes en su cerebro, de Yamato aprovechándose de Taichi. Siente cierta repulsión y a la vez una lástima inmensa por su amigo. Pero no son más que especulaciones suyas... no tan infundadas, pero especulaciones a fin de cuentas.

- _TK... no me mientas, por favor. Si hay algo que me molesta es que la gente me engañe. No tienes idea de cómo lo detesto. ¿Antes de que yo te lo dijera, sabías ya sobre mis tendencias?_

Takeru se da cuenta de que es mejor decir todo con claridad. El alcohol se apodera de él con más fuerza cada vez y es completamente incapaz de urdir mentiras de manera coherente.

- _No_ –contesta- _no sabía nada sobre tu orientación sexual._

- _Entonces tampoco sabías sobre Matt y yo ¿Correcto?_ –Taichi todavía conserva su lucidez intacta.

- _Así es, no sabía, ni sé nada sobre tu relación con mi hermano._

- _¿Y por qué dijiste que sí sabías?_

- _Porque lo sospechaba... no preguntes la razón, pero ya lo presentía. Pese a su popularidad con las chicas, Yamato tiene una cara de puto que no puede con ella. ¡Y no lo niegues, que es la verdad!; además, no se me olvida todavía que en alguna época fueron los mejores amigos.. o algo más… y, por encima de todo yo... –_susurra TK, pero corta la frase de súbito, cosa que Taichi no logra notar.

- _Ok... ahora comprendo de qué manera hiciste las conexiones en tu mente_ –dice Tai, mientras llena los vasos con bebidas cada vez más embriagantes_– _ _Bébetelo de un trago, como yo_ –y poniendo el ejemplo a TK, Tai se empina el vaso entero de una sola zampada. Takeru hace lo mismo y cuando termina tose repetidamente.

- _¡Argh!_ –se queja el muchacho de los ojos azules_–_ _eso me quemó toda la reputa garganta_ –es innegable que está ebrio y Tai lo nota claramente en varios detalles.

- _Y dime Tai_ –continúa Takeru- _¿Quién perdió la virginidad primero, tu trasero o tus genitales?_

- _Estás borrachísimo TK, jaja_ –ríe Tai, quien está muy levemente afectado por la bebida; casi nada en realidad.

- _Ni al caso, ¿porqué lo dices?_

- _Estás extremadamente desinhibido, empiezas a decir malas palabras y a preguntar pendejadas._

- _Desinhibición no es lo mismo que borrachera. Por Dios Tai, parecería que eres tú quien ha sobrepasado los límites. Todavía capto las cosas a la perfección, te lo aseguro. Y en cuanto a las imprecaciones, te pido disculpas ¿Ok?, no sabía que te molestaba._

- _Nunca dije que me molesta que digas malas palabras, sólo hice la observación de que cuando estás borracho tu manera de hablar cambia radicalmente._

Y empieza una animada discusión, que después de desviarse a temas como las estrellas de cine más populares, la escuela, y hasta un poco de política, converge al tópico que estaban tratando en un principio: el sexo. Hablando ya de dicha temática, Takeru exige a Tai que le cuente todo sobre su relación con Yamato. Su grado de alcoholización no es alarmante, pero sí se ha olvidado de toda su prudencia y recato a la hora de conversar. Yagami accede a platicarle a TK cómo se dieron las cosas entre él y su hermano, pero con la condición de que deje de beber. Sí, aunque parezca increíble, Takeru se ha aferrado a una botella de Vodka y no quiere soltarla por nada del mundo.

- _Y según tú no te gusta el sabor del alcohol. ¡Bah! ¡Sí ya estoy viendo que eres más alcohólico que Koushiro y yo juntos!_

- _Ah... Koushiro..._ –suspira TK- _mi buen amigo Koushikun... ¡y no me gusta!_ –dice súbitamente, refiriéndose al licor–... _que te quede claro: detesto el sabor del alcohol... pero ya no me sabe a nada..._ –y se hecha otro trago directo de la botella– _y cuando deja de tener sabor, lo puedes tomar como si fuera agua..._

- _¿Lo ves? ¡Estás pedísimo! Si sigues bebiendo no te cuento nada sobre ya sabes qué._

- _Ok... está bien... pinche mamón... "Si sigues bebiendo no te cuento nada sobre ya sabes que"_-repite Takeru en un tono burlón–_, lo dices como si fuera un secreto todavía_ –y despeinado, con la boca medio torcida y un ojo más cerrado que otro, se dispone a escuchar a su amigo.

** NOTAS:**

** Hola! Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no pasa mucho en este capítulo; sin embargo, es importante tomar en cuenta todos los detalles en las conversaciones, pues siempre hay algunas pistas acerca de lo que puede pasar después. De hecho, Cielocriss me compartió algunas de sus ideas de lo que ella cree que va a pasar en los capítulos siguientes, y acertó en varias ocasiones. A Cris, quien preguntó en uno de sus reviews si estudio psicología, la respuesta es NO. Sin embargo, la psicología es una ciencia que siempre me ha parecido muy interesante, aunque nunca me he tomado el tiempo de estudiarla. A Lara: es cierto que el tema tratado en los primeros dos capítulos es, por si mismo, algo "fuerte"; es preciso entonces hacer la aclaración de que cuando dije que lo fuerte empezaría hasta el capítulo 5 me refería a escenas sexuales. Aunque en realidad no estoy seguro todavía de qué tan fuerte serán las escenas, y de si en efecto empezarán en el capítulo 5. Aprovecho que estoy hablando de esto para volver a especificar que este fic es LEMON. A Ariadna: Takeru habla formalmente no porque haya ido a terapia psicológica, sino porque, como es bien sabido, es un literato, y no es raro que los amantes de las letras se expresen de una manera distinta a la de las demás personas. He tratado de que los otros personajes (Taichi hasta ahora, por ejemplo), no se expresen tan formalmente, pero muchas veces se me pasa. Quizá sea cuestión de mi forma de escribir… aunque en mis obras originales -no fanfics- me cuido de que el lenguaje de los personajes sea propio de su edad. Sucede también que los jóvenes a veces hablamos con tantos modismos y regionalismos ("pues" al empezar cada frase, "wey" después de cada palabra, "caon", "simon", "nel", "qué show", "wacha eso", etc.) que he considerado que sería más difícil leer un fic así. Si grabáramos en audio todas nuestras conversaciones y luego las escribiéramos, literariamente serían un asco (la mayoría), y algunas quizá no podrían ni entenderse. Agradezco a todos sus observaciones y opiniones (incluidos Cerberusmon, Athenea y Yaiza, que son los que no había mencionado todavía y que han tenido la grandísima amabilidad de dejar review).**


	4. Capitulo 04 °°° Interrupción del segundo...

** Notas: **

** Como ya lo advertí desde el capítulo pasado, este capítulo también es muy corto. De hecho, es el más corto hasta ahorita. El capítulo quinto está en proceso, y definitivamente será más largo. **

** Capítulo Cuarto**

** Interrupción del segundo experimento**

Taichi no está tan seguro de relatarle a su amigo los pormenores de la relación que sostuvo por tanto tiempo con su hermano Yamato. Su apariencia no es muy fiable y siente que será como hablarle al aire, pues entre un ebrio que no recordará nada al día siguiente y el aire acéfalo que nada entiende, no hay muchas diferencias cuando de escuchar se trata.

- _TK, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa._

- _¿Qué? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?_

- _Con lo que estábamos hablando, nada, pero ya es muy tarde._

- _No me vengas con tonterías, ni siquiera tienes reloj, por lo que no puedes saber con precisión qué hora es. ¿Acaso crees que estoy tan ebrio como para que puedas engañarme con eso?_ –Takeru habla más lento que de costumbre, y su dicción no es tan clara como de costumbre, pero no por ello el mensaje es menos preciso.

- _Pues te ves muy ebrio._

- _¿En serio?_

- _No te lo diría si no fuera cierto._

- _¿Qué tanto? Yo creo que estoy como al 75 por ciento de mis capacidades todavía..._

- _¿Lo ves? empiezas a hablar de porcentajes, y a negar que estás ebrio._

- _¡Pero es que no estoy tan borracho! Sí me siento medio mareado, y las ideas surgen un poco más despacio, pero en general estoy bien. En serio._

- _Pues no parece..._

- _Me has estado haciendo tonto ¿Verdad?, ¡No has ingerido ni la mitad que yo, y se suponía que debías beber el doble!_

- _No TK, he estado bebiendo tal y como lo acordamos_ –y es verdad, Tai todavía no se ha aprovechado de la ebriedad de Takeru para engañarlo y beber menos de lo que acordaron.

- _¿Y cómo es que tú no estás ebrio?_

- _También me siento un poco mareado, pero tengo más resistencia. Al menos no estoy calculando el porcentaje de mi ebriedad, ni he cambiado de personalidad._

- _No es cierto, no has bebido nada, ¡Me estás haciendo pendejo! ¿Y qué insinúas con eso de que no has cambiado de personalidad? ¿Eh?_

- _Ya te dije que no te estoy haciendo pendejo; y sí, tú te comportas bastante diferente bajo los efectos del licor, a eso me refiero._

Takeru permanece en silencio, pensativo, queriendo comprender cómo es que Tai se ve tan poco afectado por las bebidas.

- _Tai... ¿Estás decepcionado de mí?_ –no podía faltar la pregunta de casi todos los novatos en las borracheras.

- _No. Mira TK, no estás tan ebrio, pero no quisiera contarte algo tan trascendental en mi vida, como mi relación con Matt, estando tú en ese estado ¿Ok?_

Takeru se levanta enojado y se aleja.

- _TK, espera, ¿A dónde vas?_

Se dirige al baño de hombres. Además de las ganas inmensas que tiene de descargar su vejiga, ha decidido hacer todo lo posible para mejorar su imagen, de tal manera que Taichi cambie de opinión a cerca de su estado.

Al orinar, contempla su falo flácido, pero aparta la mirada lo más pronto posible. Le sucede en ocasiones que no puede ni ver su propio cuerpo sin evocar imágenes desagradables...

Se aproxima al lavamanos, donde se enjuaga la cara y se mira de cerca en el espejo. Es cierto, se ve mal... y en ese momento decide que si vomita puede mejorar su apariencia. Se provoca el vómito, y después de las desagradables bocanadas de jugos gástricos que expulsa, se siente aliviado y con mayor claridad mental. Vuelve a enjuagarse la cara y la boca. El sabor del vómito es extremadamente desagradable. ¿Qué hacer para que desaparezca? No se le ocurre nada. Se empapa la cabeza con agua fría y se peina. Para suerte suya, todavía conserva el peine de bolsillo que alguna vez le regaló su padre. Definitivamente su aspecto ha mejorado.

- _¿Qué haces TK?_ –indaga Taichi, entrando repentinamente al baño mientras se coloca frente a un mingitorio y baja la bragueta de su pantalón–. _Estaba preocupado por ti. Llevas casi media hora aquí adentro._

- _No me di cuenta cuando entraste al baño, y mucho menos de qué tanto tiempo pasó desde que vine a mear _–En realidad, Takeru no podía recordar con total precisión cada cosa que había hecho como para haber empleado media hora.

- _¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Por un momento pensé que te habías quedado tirado, inconsciente._

- _Imposible... estoy tan consciente como tú._

Y en eso, Taichi nota que, en efecto, son pocos los rastros que quedan de la fuerte influencia etílica que padecía el joven Takaishi hace unos minutos.

- _Es impresionante; tengo que aceptar que ya no te ves tan borracho como hace rato. ¿Qué hiciste?_

- _La verdad, no tengo idea de qué hice como para haberme tardado media hora; pero si te refieres a qué hice para que se me bajara la borrachera y mejorara mi aspecto, fue tan simple como inducirme el vómito, lavarme la cara con agua fría y peinarme. Todavía me siento bastante mareado, pero estoy bien._

Salen del baño y vuelven a la mesa sobre la que todavía hay bebidas alcohólicas en abundancia.

- _Ahora sí, puedes contármelo todo Tai, y te aseguro que mañana todavía voy a recordarlo. ¿Cómo fue que Matt y tú se involucraron de **esa** manera, y por qué de pronto se separaron tanto sus caminos, al grado de ni siquiera verse jamás?_

- _Pues... es una larga historia TK._

- _La noche también es larga._

Yagami contiene la respiración y cierra los ojos por un momento. Seguidamente suspira al fantasear que la frase de Takeru podría ser una proposición indirecta: _"…la noche es larga…__cualquier cosa puede pasar... hazme tuyo… Tai, repentinamente me di cuenta de que…_" 

- _¡Tai!_ –exclama Takeru, sacando a Taichi de su ensoñación–_ No te quedes dormido, huevón._

Cuando Tai vuelve a abrir los ojos su mirada es distinta; más seria quizá.

- _ Mh… ¿Cómo empezar?... _ –susurra–_ Hace años, cuando Yamato y yo éramos todavía niños, tuvimos la fortuna, ¿o debería decir la desgracia?, de conocernos en la escuela. Tiempo después, las experiencias en el Digimundo fueron tan increíbles que surgió entre nosotros –todos los digielegidos_–_ un lazo de amistad que pensábamos sería inquebrantable. Esto desde luego se probó falso en un tiempo muy breve, y algunos lazos se perdieron con la distancia. Pero no sucedió así entre Matt y yo; estábamos destinados a ser mejores amigos por siempre, o al menos eso creíamos. Tiempo después, durante nuestra temprana adolescencia –o pubertad_–_ se despertó la curiosidad natural propia de la edad, y los instintos sexuales en nosotros eran cada vez más fuertes..._

- _¿Desde entonces ya tenían relaciones sexuales?_ –interrumpe Takaishi.

- _TK, cállate ¿sí? Éramos demasiado pequeños. No, no tuve relaciones con tu hermano cuando teníamos apenas 11 o 12 años_ –TK permanece en silencio, con una mirada que indica su disposición a no volver a interrumpir, y su animado interés por escuchar.

Tai platica las cosas a como las va recordando, o a como siente ganas de decirlas; por lo tanto, su relato no tiene precisamente un seguimiento lineal y cronológico perfecto.

- _Yo siempre fui más inocente que Yamato. De hecho, antes de hablar con él acerca del sexo, mi concepto sobre este tema era demasiado ingenuo e impreciso. Nunca había fantaseado con tener relaciones sexuales, jamás había visto una película porno, y ni siquiera sabía que había algo llamado masturbación. _

De pronto Tai se queda en silencio. Takeru, arriesgándose, toma esto como una oportunidad para comentar algo o hacer alguna pregunta.

- _¿Sientes que Yamato te pervirtió o algo así?_ –TK habla en un tono verdaderamente serio, como dando demasiada importancia a la pregunta– …_no lo dudaría de mi hermano… _–añade.

- _No TK; no infieras cosas. No intenté insinuar que Yamato me pervirtió ni nada parecido… no creo que me haya pervertido; o bueno, no sé, todos esos conceptos como qué es perversión y qué no, son muy complicados y subjetivos; es decir, dependen del criterio de cada persona... en fin... ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no?_

- _Como te quedaste callado, pensé que esperabas que dijera algo._

- _Ok... perdóname; no hay problema con que intervengas de vez en cuando, pero es que yo nunca le he hablado de esto a nadie, y pues... es extraño.... disculpa si me exalto…_

Taichi empieza a ponerse un poco nervioso. Su nerviosismo es muy ligero, pero no puede evitarlo. Lo que sí le ha invadido de lleno es cierto sentimiento de tristeza, cargado de infinita nostalgia... pero no puede callarlo más. Es imposible detenerse ahora. Siente la urgencia de desahogarse y de abrirle su intimidad completamente –o casi por completo– a Takeru_chan_, su escucha, su confesor, su mejor amigo...

** Notas del autor:**

** Les agradezco nuevamente que sigan leyendo mi fic. Me preocupa que tal vez, a causa de los dos últimos capítulos, quizá se haya tornado aburrido... si es así, por favor díganmelo. Dejen REVIEW aunque no tengan ningún comentario bueno que hacer! (pues de las críticas que señalan errores es de donde más se aprende). También pueden hacerlo a mi e-mail: eljuil@hotmail.com. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será al menos un poco más interesante!**


	5. Capitulo 05 °°° El despertar de Taichi

** Notas: **

**Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. El sexto capítulo ya lo he estado planeando, al igual que otros capítulos posteriores. Si has leído algún capítulo de este fic por favor deja review, por más pequeño que sea el comentario, sólo para saber que lo leíste...! gracias! **

**Capítulo Quinto **

**El despertar de Taichi**

Taichi comienza un largo monólogo que servirá para que Takeru conozca lo que fue su vida años antes, cuando aun no eran tan amigos:

Regresábamos caminando de la secundaria bajo el sol de julio con nuestras pesadas mochilas al hombro. Era uno de esos locos días en los que ocurren fenómenos climáticos inusitados, y la temperatura alcanzó la mayor magnitud en toda la historia. Literalmente, nos estábamos asando.

- _Vamos a la casa de Koushiro_ –dijo Matt, siempre tan ocurrente.

- _¿A qué?_

- _A la alberca, ¡No soporto este calor! Además, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer._

- _Pero… mh… ¿Estará ahí?_

- _Sí, siempre que sale de clases se va directo a la computadora, ya sabes cómo es… y con eso de que ahora está en un grupo especial para "inteligentes", pinche mamón… salen más temprano, ya sabes, los preparan para concursos y cosas así, con asesorías personales._

- _Ah, es cierto, siempre llega temprano a su casa… pero… tal vez no quiera que vayamos ahorita. _

- _¿Por qué no?_

- _Es la hora de la comida… seguramente estará en el comedor comiendo con su papá y su mamá._

- _Ay Tai… se ve que no conoces para nada al pelirrojo…_

- _¿Por qué habría de conocerlo bien, si apenas y le hablo?_

- _Pues sí, casi no te llevas con él, es cierto… pero deberías, neta, es un morro a todo dar. Estoy seguro de que no se despegará de la computadora en un buen rato, ni siquiera para comer_ –aseguró Yamato–; _a__demás, sus papás ni siquiera están. Se ganaron un viaje a Europa y estarán por allá bastante tiempo. _

- _¿Vive solo?_

- _No. Lo que pasa es que en realidad no vamos a su casa. Vamos a la casa de su tía, una anciana rica y solterona, porque él se está quedando con ella._

- _¿Y dónde vive su tía?_

- _A unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Koushiro, la cual por lo pronto está vacía… ¿Entonces qué, vamos?_

Me quedé pensativo por un momento. Después de todo yo también tenía mucho calor y la casa de la tía de Koushiro, según por lo que Yamato había explicado, quedaba de paso. En realidad, era una oferta demasiado buena como para rechazarla, ya que además de estar sudando a chorros, padecía de sed excesiva. Como Matt y yo no habíamos entrado a la última clase, no podía regresar a mi casa porque mi mamá se daría cuenta de que me había salido ilegalmente de la escuela, y sinceramente no estaba de humor como para oír sus recriminaciones o inventarle excusas.

- _Vayamos _– respondí con decisión.

- o -

- _Buenas tardes señora_ –dijo Yamato, extendiendo sus labios con una amplia sonrisa – _¿Se encuentra Koushiro?_

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero percibí cierta repulsión en el rostro de la tía del joven Izzumi. Quizá era porque estábamos completamente empapados de sudor, y no puedo garantizar que nuestro olor fuera del todo agradable.

- _¡Hola chicos! –_saludó la señora, quien tenía al menos 60 años-_ ¿Cómo están? Izzi está en su habitación. Pasen por favor. ¿Quieren tomar agua?_

- _Sí_ –respondimos Yamato y yo casi al unísono. 

- _¡El calor ha estado terrible durante esta semana!_ –comentó la vieja al darnos los vasos repletos de agua con hielo.

Después de dar las gracias, Matt, quien ya había estado ahí antes, me tomó del brazo para conducirme al cuarto del pelirrojo. Su contacto era húmedo, pues aún no se le había secado el sudor. Extrañamente, se me erizaron los vellos de la espalda cuando sentí sus dedos resbalosos sobre mi piel. Era una reacción natural que en aquel entonces todavía no comprendía.

El aire acondicionado de la casa estaba encendido, pero al entrar al cuarto de Koushiro y colocarnos junto a él, frente a la computadora, empezamos a sudar nuevamente. Era evidente que la máquina estaba sobre calentada. ¿Cuántas horas llevaría encendida? No quise ni imaginarlo. Probablemente Izzi no la había apagado jamás desde que la conectó; es decir, desde que llegó a la casa de su tía. Cuando nos hincamos al lado de él frente al ordenador ni siquiera nos saludó. Estaba completamente absorbido por la máquina.

- _Hey, pendejo_ –exclamó Yamato-; _salúdanos ¿no?_

- _Ah... eh… Hola Matt, hola Tai; no me había dado cuenta de que estaban aquí._

- _¿Cómo te ibas a dar cuenta si estás completamente enajenado con la pinche computadora?_ –reclamó el rubio–_ oye, ¿y tienes nuevos videos? Ya sabes de qué hablo._

- _Sí, ¡bajé muchísimos! No tienes idea… con la nueva conexión a Internet que tengo puedo conseguir todo tipo de información en un instante._

- _¿De qué videos hablas Yamato?_ –pregunté– _¿Son del anime que llevaste el otro día a mi casa?_

- _¿Cuál? _

- _La porno esa, de los vampiros, donde se le ven las tetas a la güera que es la protagonista._

- _Jajaja _–rió Koushiro, distrayéndose por primera vez de su fanatismo computacional– _¿Le enseñaste ese anime a Tai, Yamachan?_

- _Sí –_contestó Yamato.

- _¿Y eso es porno según tú, Taichi? –_preguntó Koushiro.

- _Pues… sí, ¡la tipa aparece completamente desnuda de arriba!_

- _Tai, no seas niño ¿sí? Eso no es nada _–afirmó Yamato-. _U__n cuerpo desnudo lo encuentras en todas partes… tu hermana si se olvida de ponerle seguro a su cuarto cuando se cambia, cualquier familiar, tus amigos, tu novia, en los museos, en las revistas, en los anuncios… y además, era sólo una caricatura, nada de la vida real._

Me sentí avergonzado. Ver los senos de aquella mujer en la película animada que Yamato había llevado a mi casa fue bastante impresionante. No era el busto común de cualquier mujer; por el contrario, sus pechos eran enormes y rebotaban voluptuosamente con cada movimiento. Por la manera en que los había exhibido y estrujado, Tenía la seguridad de que era casi como una película pornográfica, pero al parecer estaba totalmente equivocado.

- _¿Quieres ver algo realmente pornográfico, Tai?_ –preguntó Koushiro.

- _No seas así wey_ –dijo Yamato- _é__l nunca ha visto ese tipo de cosas…_

- _Algún día tiene que enterarse de cómo funciona todo ese asunto… ¿no crees Matt?_

- _Sí, quiero verlo_ –dije prontamente, lleno de curiosidad. Yamato se abstuvo de opinar y al parecer no estaba muy ansioso por observar el material de su amigo Koushiro Izzumi (al menos no el material que planeaba enseñarme). Y digo de "su" amigo, porque en aquél tiempo yo apenas empezaba a conocer realmente a Koushikun y aun no había entre nosotros un lazo serio y fuerte que pudiera considerarse amistoso. Éramos simplemente compañeros de escuela. Habíamos estado juntos en el Digimundo, sí ¿pero eso qué? ya había pasado algún tiempo, y además no teníamos nada en común… sólo éramos conocidos… nuestro único lazo de unión era Yamato.

Koushiro, haciendo uso de grandes habilidades con el teclado y el mouse, abrió en menos de un segundo una amplia galería de fotos de chicas desnudas. Eran figurillas pequeñas que no podían apreciarse bien. Me acerqué a la pantalla para poder distinguir los detalles.

- _Jajaja, no seas idiota; toma_ –y Koushiro dejó libre el mouse para que yo lo tomara– _dale un clic a la zorra que desees y la foto se hará más grande. Así de pequeñas como están no podrás ver nada por más que te acerques._

Mis manos sudaban copiosamente y empecé a sentirme muy incómodo pero también extremadamente interesado.

- _P-pero…_ –titubeé– _ tu tía está en la casa…_

- _Descuida, nunca entra al cuarto sin tocar. Y aunque entrara, es tan despistada que no se daría cuenta de nada._

Todavía con desconfianza, procedí a dar clic a las fotos al azar. Después de un rato –eran literalmente miles de fotos– no hallaba cómo esconder mi erección, y dirigía de vez en cuando la mirada hacia la entrepierna de mis compañeros, en un intento discreto de comprobar si estaban experimentando los mismos efectos que yo, más no pude distinguir si sus miembros también se habían endurecido. 

Koushiro miraba las fotografías de su colección con orgullo y hacía observaciones obscenas a cerca de las muchachas; por otro lado, Yamato había apoyado su brazo en la mesa, sobre el cual descansaba su mentón. Su expresión de aburrimiento era extremadamente notoria. 

En realidad, noté que me había excitado más por la situación que por la exhibición de cuerpos femeninos; es decir, por el hecho de estar viendo pornografía por primera vez en mi vida, en la casa de la tía de un compañero al que nunca antes había visitado.

- _¡Ah! Tienes que ver esa_ –dijo el pelirrojo, y señaló con el dedo a una de las esquinas de la pantalla– _es una diosa… ¡Te garantizo que puedes chorrearte con ella tan sólo de verla!_

- _¿Eh? ¿Chorrearme?_

- _Sí, es increíble_ –en ese momento la imagen ya se había amplificado y abarcaba toda la pantalla–. _M__ira su entrada… es perfecta, rosada, deliciosa…_

Y mientras Koushiro seguía alabando a la mujerzuela de la fotografía, me aproximé a Yamato susurrando. Mi excitación ya había desaparecido por completo.

- _¿Qué quiso decir Izzy con eso de chorrearse?_

- _Por Dios Tai, se refiere a venirse…_

- _No entiendo._

- _¡Es cuando tienes un orgasmo!_ –gritó Yamato, exasperado.

- _¿Y qué es eso?_ –pregunté yo, tratando de no hablar muy fuerte. La sexualidad siempre me había causado cierta paranoia y susurraba las palabras siempre que hablaba del tema.

De pronto Izzy dejó de ver la pantalla y de acomodarse el falo erecto bajo los pantalones para disimular su rigidez –al menos pude comprobar que él también había sido vulnerable al estímulo de las fotografías– y se me quedó viendo con una cara de sorpresa exacerbada.

- _¡¿No sabes lo que es un orgasmo…?!_

Hizo la pregunta en un tono **_tan_**inquisidor que me sentí realmente tonto, estúpido, imbécil, ignorante, ingenuo… niño… Mi rubor era extremo, estaba muy confundido y una expresión de frustración y tristeza surcaba mi rostro.

- _Yo eh… mh…_

- _Claro que sabe lo que es un orgasmo, Koushiro_ –interrumpió Yamato, respondiendo él la pregunta que el chico Izzumi había formulado- _¿No es así Tai?_ –y me guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía. Su expresión de confianza y complicidad me confortó sobremanera.

Por un momento, cuando Koushiro me miró con esa cara de incredulidad y de lástima, tuve ganas de llorar. Me sentía como un bicho raro al ver que a Yamato las fotografías pornográficas no le causaban ningún efecto –erróneamente supuse que era por tanto verlas, pero más tarde me enteré de la verdadera razón por la cual Matt mostraba tan poco interés por aquellas imágenes– y al oír a Koushiro, quien hacía comentarios precisos y acertados sobre las mujeres que aparecían en diversas posiciones en la pantalla, haciendo alarde de ser todo un experto en la materia. Pero el semblante de Yamato, tan confiado, tan amigable, me hizo recobrar los ánimos.

- _Eh… sí, por supuesto que sé_ –afirmé- _¿Quién no sabe lo que es un orgasmo? _–para ser sincero, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero confiaba en Yamato y decidí seguir su juego.

- _¿Lo ves Izzy? Es sólo que Tai no sabía que un orgasmo es lo mismo que "chorrearse", "correrse", "eyacular" o "venirse"._

- _Mh… qué raro_ –espetó el pelirrojo y continuó abriendo más fotografías, pues para ese momento, en su excitación, ya se había apoderado del mouse nuevamente.

Yo no era totalmente un ignorante. Había oído algunas pláticas o comentarios sobre la autosatisfacción, y desde luego me había tocado muchas veces durante la ducha o antes de dormirme, pero jamás me había masturbado hasta lograr el éxtasis. No sabía como hacerlo. Me limitaba a rascarme, sobarme, o inclusive a inducirme ligeras cosquillas. No había acatado aún a cerrar mi mano en torno a mi miembro y hacer movimientos repetidos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, simulando el acto sexual. Tengo que aceptar que era un tanto inocente.

- _Checa ésta Tai, ¿acaso no está buenísima?_

- _Sí, claro…_ –respondí sin mucha emoción, ya que más que llamarme la atención, la fémina de la ilustración me daba cierto asco. ¿Por qué me daba asco? Era una mujer bella, bien proporcionada, e inclusive se notaba que era limpia; pero no podía evitar sentir desagrado. ¿Por qué me desagradaba? ¡¿Por qué?!...¿Sería, quizá, por la bajeza que representaba el estar exhibiendo su cuerpo?

- _¿Entonces puedo venir mañana a ver los videos?_ –preguntó Yamato a Koushiro.

- _Sí, cuando quieras. Podemos verlos ahorita si quieres, hay unos que no he visto y ya me dieron ganas de recibir estímulos más fuertes _–dijo Koushiro mientras se acariciaba la entrepierna con la mano que tenía dentro de la bolsa del pantalón.

- _Ah… ¿De esos videos hablaban?_ –pregunté.

- _Sí –_respondió el rubio.

- _¿También quieres verlos?_ –inquirió el portador del conocimiento.

- _Pues, sí…_–dije- _ ¿Son de mujeres desnudas, pero con movimiento?_

- _Mh... pues más o menos; es decir, no son sólo mujeres desnudas, es el paquete completo: sexo explícito, penetración, orgías y todo eso… tú sabes _–la expresión en el rostro de Koushiro no podía ser más pícara.

Tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba hablando. Habíamos visto ya algunos conceptos en la escuela sobre la penetración y las relaciones sexuales, pero no lograba formar una imagen clara en mi cabeza de cómo ocurría todo. 

- _Pero como te estaba diciendo, los vemos mañana _–dijo Yamato–; _e__n realidad, hoy veníamos a la alberca… está haciendo un calor infernal._

- _Si quieren métanse ustedes, yo tengo que buscar un programa _–pretextó el pelirrojo. Yo permanecía absolutamente callado.

- _No salgas con mamadas. Tienes todo el día para buscar esas idioteces. Anda, vamos a la alberca_ –insistió Ishida.

- _No._

- _¿Por qué no?_

- _Ya te dije, tengo que buscar un programa._

- _¡Si no vienes por las buenas, te vamos a arrastrar hasta allá!_

- _Hey, no me incluyas en tus planes Yamato _–advertí.

- _Bueno, si este maricón no quiere ayudarme, te tiro a la alberca yo solo_.

- _No puedes_ –dijo Koushiro muy tranquilamente.

- _¿Eh? ¿Me estás retando?_

- _Interprétalo como te dé la gana_.

Yamato se abalanzó sobre Koushiro y lo tiró de la silla en que estaba sentado. Una vez en el suelo, Koushiro jaló a Yamato de las piernas hasta tumbarlo. Ya que los dos estaban tirados sobre el piso, empezaron a forcejear: daban vueltas y más vueltas, se torcían, se sujetaban, se revolcaban, e inclusive se golpeaban, soltaban largos suspiros, quejidos, e insultos en forma gritos… y cada vez sudaban más…

Pude percatarme muy claramente de que todo era en plan de juego y parecían estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo. Accidentalmente me di cuenta de que la virilidad de Yamato hacía presión contra sus pantalones, hacia afuera, como queriendo escaparse. Al ver su evidente erección, mi entrepierna reaccionó involuntariamente de la misma manera. Me asusté un poco, pero no le di mucha importancia, pues recordé que a cada rato se me paraba sin razones específicas. Concluí que esta era otra de esas ocasiones en que experimentaba las erecciones espontáneas propias de los varones que pasan por la pubertad. Naturalmente, supuse que también ese era el caso de Yamato. En mi inocencia, no podía encontrar otra explicación. 

No sé si Koushiro se daba cuenta de la excitación de su amigo rubio, pero supongo sí, porque estando en contacto tan directo –uno sobre el otro– al menos tenía que haber sentido el pene rígido de Matt (comprimido bajo los pantalones) contra su cuerpo. ¿O acaso estaría demasiado entrado en el juego como para no darse cuenta? Era muy probable, pues así es Koushiro… cada cosa que hace lo absorbe al cien por ciento.

Tuve el impulso de unirme a la lucha; era un deseo fortísimo, pero no me atreví. 

Después de un rato, al fin quedaron rendidos sobre la alfombra.

- _¡Argh, qué molesto eres Yamato!_ –comentó el joven Izzumi.

- _¿Entonces qué, vamos a la alberca? Debes estar ansioso por refrescarte._

El fanático de la computación analizó las palabras de Yamato y acabó por aceptar que tenía razón: anhelaba la frescura del agua, pues el cuarto, después del forcejeo, se había llenado de un vapor sofocante.

- _Bueno, está bien, vamos…–_cedió el resignado pelirrojo. 

No fue sino hasta que estábamos en el patio, frente a la alberca, que me di cuenta de que no contaba con un traje de baño. Yamato y yo estábamos solos, pues Koushiro se entretuvo dando vueltas por su cuarto y dijo que nos adelantáramos. En ese momento, al ver el agua, comprendí que el pelirrojo obviamente estaba buscando ropa adecuada para meterse a la alberca.

- _¿Y con qué supones que vamos a meternos a la alberca si no traemos traje de baño?_ –pregunté a Yamato.

- _Pues… mh… buena pregunta… no lo había pensado._

Y de pronto llegó Koushiro, con un bloqueador solar y tres toallas, las cuales utilizaríamos para secarnos más tarde. Traía puestos unos shorts negros muy cortos y algo entallados que no bajaban ni de la mitad del muslo.

- _Listo_ -dijo

- _¿No tendrás otros trajes de baño que puedas prestarnos?_ –preguntó Yamato.

- _Pues… tengo un slip impermeable._

- ¿_Esos que son como tangas?_

- _Sí, de los que usan los nadadores profesionales. No me gusta casi usar ese tipo de trajes de baño; prefiero los shorts_ –aseguró Izzy– _pero ya sabes, en los cursos de natación tienes que usar slip a fuerzas y por eso tengo uno –_una vez dicho esto, Koushiro volvió a entrar a la casa. Pronto regresaría con el slip.

- _Si quieres úsalo tú Yamato_ –dije en cuanto Koushiro se fue– _de todos modos yo no quiero entrar a la alberca._

- _Tú entras porque entras Tai._

- _Pero no tengo con qué –_pretexté.

- _Entra en ropa interior. Es casi como un traje de baño._

- _No, con los calzoncillos blancos se trasluce todo cuando se mojan._

- _Uy sí, como si te fuéramos a ver algo que no tenemos nosotros o que no te hayamos visto antes._

- _No se trata de eso… _ –dije–_ además, fue hace mucho cuando nos veíamos desnudos._

- _No, no fue hace tanto. Todavía en el quinto año de primaria nos bañábamos en las regaderas de la escuela después de la clase de educación física, así que no seas ridículo, que te vimos sin ropa muchísimas veces._

- _Pero no quiero nadar, en serio. No es porque me vayan a ver el pito trasluciéndose por la trusa, de todos modos voy a estar bajo el agua… es simplemente que no tengo ganas de entrar a la alberca ¿Ok?_

- _Esa ni tú te la crees_.

En realidad sí me daba vergüenza; quizá porque mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo y en torno a mis genitales habían comenzado a crecer innumerables vellos de forma extremadamente acelerada.

- _Mh… mira, mejor tú usa el slip extra de Koushiro_ –dijo Yamato cuando el pelirrojo iba llegando–. _¿Te parece?_ –me preguntó- _De todos modos a mí no me queda. Koushiro es mucho más chaparro que yo y su ropa no me entra._

- _Pues… si tú insistes…_

Izzy extendió la mano y yo tomé el slip. Seguidamente, caminé hasta quedar tras el único árbol que había en el patio. No me sentía a gusto, pues el tronco de dicho árbol era menos ancho que yo y no me ocultaba totalmente. Sin pensarlo más, me desnudé lo más rápido que pude y me puse el slip en un instante. Era diminuto. Inclusive alcanzaban a verse algunos vellos muy delgados, los más nuevos ya fuera del área propiamente del pubis. Esto se debía a que la orilla del supuesto traje de baño estaba mucho más cerca de mis genitales que de mi ombligo, y por más que lo intenté no pude hacer que se estirara más, de modo que no me sintiera tan carente de ropas. Si hubiera sido unos milímetros más corto, estoy seguro de que se me habría visto también el nacimiento de la raya del trasero. Me sentía extremadamente incómodo. El mentado slip era muy entallado y no había mucha diferencia con la ropa interior, pero al menos era de un azul marino muy oscuro, lo que evitaría que se traslucieran mis formas. Salí de detrás del árbol muy apresuradamente y me tiré de inmediato a la alberca. Era un chico desinhibido… no sé porqué me estaba comportando tan extrañamente pudoroso. Probablemente se debía a los cambios físicos que estaba experimentando, y por mi inocencia y paranoia respecto a la sexualidad ya antes mencionadas.

- _Pero en verdad que eres ridículo Tai_ –dijo Yamato.

- _¿Por qué?_

- _ Te cambiaste atrás del árbol y saliste corriendo inmediatamente hacia el agua. No seas paranoico, que nadie tiene interés en verte la verga. Seguro la has de tener diminuta, si no, ¿por qué habría de darte vergüenza que se te viera el bulto natural entre las piernas, bajo el slip?_

Me sentí ofendido, pero no supe qué contestar y simplemente ignoré el comentario de mi rubio amigo. Koushiro estaba haciendo ejercicios de natación en la orilla opuesta de donde estaba yo.

Yamato, quien aún estaba afuera, procedió a quitarse la camiseta, los zapatos y las calcetas. Pensé que entraría con el pantalón, pues nunca le había importando cuidar su ropa –y menos si se trataba del uniforme escolar– o en ropa interior, como me lo había propuesto a mí.

Se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y comenzó a bajar el cierre. Había algo extraño… ¿acaso estaba viendo por completo su vello púbico? Para mi sorpresa, así era. Se bajó los pantalones por completo y sin prisa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo frente a nosotros. Koushiro no parecía prestar mucha atención y seguía nadando de aquí para allá; en cambio, yo no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Yamato. Se puso de cuclillas en la orilla de la alberca y tanteó la temperatura con un dedo.

- _Ah… está muy fresca… excelente_ –susurró para sí mismo. Luego se sentó e introdujo los pies. Pataleó un poco, como un niño, aventándome agua en la cara. Seguía sentado sobre el borde de la alberca y a cada pataleada sus genitales se agitaban desordenadamente, pero no podía verlo con claridad a causa del agua que levantaba con sus piernas y que me caía de lleno en el rostro. Un momento después se deslizó hasta quedar dentro del agua.

- _Que descarado eres Matt, no tienes pudor_ –le dije.

- _No voy a dejar de disfrutar de la alberca al sentir vergüenza sin razón. La desnudez no tiene nada de malo._

- _Te pudo haber visto la tía de Koushiro, ¡y ni siquiera usas ropa interior!_ –reclamé.

- _Es más cómodo así. Los calzoncillos no siempre se ajustan bien. A veces aprietan en las ingles, y otras veces se les dobla el elástico y molestan en la cintura, o hay veces que se introducen entre las nalgas; y precisamente por ser ajustados me da demasiado calor cuando es verano_ –justificó Yamato.

Koushiro nadó hasta nosotros e intervino en la plática.

- _Es cierto que a veces es más cómodo no usar ropa interior_ –afirmó– _pues te sientes más libre, pero hay un gran inconveniente…_

- _¿Y qué podría ser?_ –preguntó Yamato, en un tono incrédulo.

- _Es obvio Matt… la ropa interior es lo que te aplasta la verga contra el cuerpo cuando te excitas, y así no se nota tanto… entonces, si no te pones ropa interior será más fácil que noten cuándo la traes parada. ¿O cómo le haces tú para que no se note?_ –inquirió Izzy.

Vino a mi mente la imagen de Yamato forcejeando con Koushiro en el suelo. Las palabras del pelirrojo eran completamente ciertas… ahora comprendía porqué pude ver con tanta facilidad que Yamato había tenido una erección mientras luchaba con Izzy: era porque no traía calzoncillos puestos.

- _No hago nada_ –respondió Yamato–. _No tengo porqué tratar de ocultar las reacciones naturales de mi cuerpo… aunque bueno, es cierto, cuando ocurre en público si da cierta pena… pero por eso me gusta andar desfajado y usar algunas camisetas largas; así ya no tengo que preocuparme. Deberían intentarlo._

- _Yo ya lo he hecho_ –comunicó Koushiro.

- _Yo también, _ –confesé–_ pero fue sólo una vez, y porque se descompuso la lavadora y ya no me quedaban calzoncillos limpios… Y es cierto, le sensación no era desagradable…_

Estuvimos muchísimo tiempo en la alberca. Lanzamos algunas piedras dentro para bucear y agarrarlas desde el fondo, nos echamos clavados, jugamos con pelotas, competimos a ver quién podía aguantar más tiempo bajo el agua… fue una tarde realmente divertida… y haber visto a Yamato, con su cuerpo tan diferente a como lo recordaba pero con algunos rasgos del niño que alguna vez fue, hizo que por primera vez me diera cuenta muy claramente de algo: me gustaba verlo desnudo… 

Ese mismo día, ya más avanzada la tarde, cuando salimos de la alberca, los shorts de Koushiro se habían pegado por completo a su cuerpo y no pude evitar imaginarlo sin ropa. Tomé una de las tres toallas que nuestro anfitrión había traído y esta vez no me oculté tras el árbol para secarme y cambiarme; simplemente entré a un pequeño baño en el fondo del patio, del cual no me había percatado anteriormente.

Después de nuestra larga sesión acuática estábamos muriéndonos de hambre, y al entrar a la casa la atentísima tía nos ofreció diversos bocadillos para que aplacáramos nuestro apetito.

- _Entonces los espero mañana_ –dijo Koushiro, mirándonos desde la puerta después de que terminamos de devorar las suculencias.

- _Hasta luego_ –contestó Yamato. Yo me limité a hacer una señal de adiós con la mano, mientras me alejaba.

Caminábamos sin prisas y me acababa de invadir un sueño terrible.

- _¿Quieres venir al departamento?_ –preguntó Matt– _Mi papá no está. Hoy trabajará hasta medianoche, según me dijo._

- _Mh… no creo_ –respondí–_ en realidad sí quiero, pero no puedo. Mi mamá ha de estar histérica, te lo aseguro. Debí haber llegado desde las dos y media a la casa._

- _Puedes llamarle desde el departamento de mi papá y le avisas que vas a hacer la tarea. De hecho, sí tenemos tarea._

- _Pero no pienso hacerla._

- _Yo tampoco, pero esa es la excusa, y no va a ser mentira porque en realidad sí nos dejaron tarea._

- _Bueno... si tú lo dices..._

Al llegar al departamento donde Yamato vivía con su padre me sentía aún más cansado que antes, por lo que me tiraré inmediatamente sobre el sillón.

- _Qué hueva…_ –musité– _¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?_

- _Quiero enseñarte los nuevos discos que compré. ¡Ah! Y también me prestaron el **Predator II **¿Quieres jugar?_

- _¿Y si dormimos un rato mejor?_ –sugerí- _Un ratito nada más…_

- _Llámale a tu mamá primero._

- _Ok._

Caminé hasta el teléfono y llamé a casa.

- _Hola._

- _¿Taichi?_

- _Eh… sí…, mamá…_

- _¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Por qué no te habías reportado?!_

- _Estoy en casa de Yamato. Venimos de con Koushiro. No llamé antes porque no pude. Koushiro estaba conectado al Internet y no pude usar el teléfono_ –este pretexto de Taichi era completamente falso, pues el chico Izzumi acababa de cambiar su conexión telefónica a una conexión por cable.

- _Mijo, me tenías muy preocupada… a la otra trata de venir para acá primero, o avísame de cualquier forma en dónde vas a estar y luego ya sabes que te puedes ir a donde quieras; siempre te dejo ir a todas partes, siempre y cuando sepa yo dónde estás._

- _Sí, sí..._

- _¿Qué vas a hacer en casa de Yamato? No quiero que llegues tarde. ¿Ya comiste?_

- _Sí, ya comí. No sé a qué hora voy a terminar, tenemos que hacer tarea._

- _Tai, pero…_

- _Al rato llego _–dije, interrumpiendo su última frase, y colgué.

- _Voy a ir a la tienda a comprar algo de comer –_informó Ishida–_. Te puedes quedar jugando, o durmiendo si quieres. No me tardo._

Yo ya estaba extendido nuevamente sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados.

- _Ok…_ –susurré, y unos segundos después oí el portazo que dio Matt al salir.

Pese al calor infernal que llenaba todo el apartamento a causa de que no estaba encendido el aire acondicionado, no tuve muchas dificultades para dormirme. Al cabo de un rato, poco menos de una hora, me desperté y encontré a Yamato sentado en el suelo, frente a la tele, con un control en la mano, jugando a algún videojuego. Tomé el otro control para jugar con él. El aire era sofocante y sudábamos copiosamente.

- _Ya me aburrió_ –comenté después de un rato-. _Este juego es una basura._

- _Sí, está más chafa de lo que pensé, pero al menos tiene buenos gráficos._

Yamato apagó la consola de videojuegos y empezó a cambiarle de canal a la televisión. De pronto aparecieron dos figuras humanas, muy juntas y con escasas ropas. Se besaban con pasión y la fémina gemía artificialmente.

- _Mh… interesante_ –dijo Yamato, con un brillo de avidez en los ojos. Yo miraba en silencio a las figuras entrelazadas, sin saber porqué les causaba tanto placer revolcarse de esa manera. Sus expresiones y movimientos hicieron que nuestro calor corporal aumentara.

- _¿Oye Matt, y porqué se supone que tener sexo es tan placentero…?_ –pregunté temerosamente.

- _Porque lo es, no se supone._

- _¿Cómo sabes? ¿No eres virgen?_

- _Sí, pero no tienes que haber perdido la virginidad para saberlo._

- _¿No?_

- _Masturbarte es casi lo mismo._

- _¿Neta?... Y… ¿Có…? _ –dudé en preguntar, pero al final lo hice–_ ¿Cómo le haces para masturbarte?_ –un ligero rubor había invadido mis mejillas y mis músculos se habían tensado.

- _Pues… mh… es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que hacer lo siguiente_ –y Yamato empezó a hacer los movimientos propios de la masturbación, simulando que uno de sus dedos era su falo. Yo observaba en silencio. –_¿Quieres hacerlo?_ –me preguntó.

- _Yo eh… pues…_

- _Te mostraré más claramente. Sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo, ¿Ok?_

Y así, sin más rodeos, Matt se puso de pie, se quitó los pantalones y empezó a masturbarse después de haberse sentado nuevamente sobre el sillón. El calor que sentía era inexplicable y mi pene estaba erecto a más no poder.

- _¿Qué esperas Tai?_

- _ No pienso hacer eso_ –contesté, pese a mi excitación y curiosidad.

- _¿Por qué no?_

- _Pues eh…_

- _No es complicado._

_-_ _¿No te parece que sería una escena muy extraña…? Los dos haciendo eso…_

- _¿A quién podría parecerle extraño? Nadie nos va a ver._

- _¡A mí me resulta raro estar viéndote hacerlo!… _

- _¿Por qué? Todo el mundo lo hace. Que tú seas un santurrón y no sepas nada de la vida es otra cosa…_

- _Mejor me voy_ –dije.

- _Ya sé. Te da vergüenza, ¿es eso no? Ya sabía que eras un ñoño puritano. No sé para qué mentí por ti ante Koushiro_ –al ver que yo no decía nada siguió hablando–. _No sé ni por qué quise enseñarte a hacerlo, si bien sé que no te interesa. Vete mejor._

- _Matt, no quiero que te enojes…_ –logré decir, muy cerca de la puerta.

- _No estoy enojado_ –pero era mentira, no podía ocultar su enojo. Estaba tan molesto que ya lo había abandonado toda excitación y jugueteaba con su falo flácido.

- _Yamato… gracias por decirle a Koushiro que sí sabía qué es un orgasmo… me habría dado vergüenza que pensara que soy un completo tonto._

- _Más bien, te habría dado vergüenza que SUPIERA que eres un tonto; porque es verdad, eres un imbécil Tai. Ya vete ¿sí?_

Y justo en ese momento, vino a mi mente la cara sonriente de Yamato y sus ojos azules que me miraban con complicidad cuando cubrió mi ignorancia ante Koushiro. Ser un ñoño infantil y puritano era de muy mala reputación entre los compañeros de la escuela. En realidad, mi amigo quería ayudarme… ¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo? ¡rechazaba su ayuda!, o lo que en esos momentos creía que era una ayuda que él estaba tratando de brindarme. ¿Por qué me rehusaba a crecer? Tenía 12 años, número que seguiría aumentando, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que ya no era un niño?

- _Yo… este… Matt…_

- _No, no estoy enojado. Y vete ya o tu mamá te regañará._

No seguí insistiendo y me fui. Por más que Yamato lo negara, sabía que estaba molesto, o al menos muy decepcionado de mí. ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Acaso quería que me desnudara frente a él, así como si nada? El podía ser un cínico desvergonzado y yo no tenía porqué comportarme de la misma manera. ¡Pero si yo era igual que él! Mi naturaleza también era desinhibida. ¡¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?! La confusión se iba apoderando de mi a pasos agigantados.

De pronto sentí una inmensa tristeza. Al llegar a casa subí directamente a mi cuarto y cerré con seguro para llorar libremente sobre la cama. Unos minutos después oí que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- _¿Quién es?_ –pregunté.

- _Taichi _–dijo mi madre–, _sal de ahí inmediatamente._

- _¿Por qué?_ –inquirí, exigiendo que me diera algún pretexto razonable.

- _Tienes muchas cosas que explicar jovencito…_

- _Déjame dormir_ –ordené, tratando de que mi voz no se oyera quebrada– _tengo mucho sueño._

- _Tai…_ –el tono de su voz había cambiado radicalmente; ¡maldita sea!, probablemente había percibido mis sollozos –_¿Qué tienes hijo? Abre la puerta… por favor._

- _Tengo sueño, ya te dije_ –traté de calmarme por completo, pero no pude.

- _Bueno…_–contestó mi madre resignada– _al rato bajas a cenar__ ¿Está bien?. ¡Compraré Pizza! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Se te antoja?._

- _Ajá... _–dije a un volumen suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara– _ pero ya deja de estar chingando…_ –susurré entre dientes, y me volteé boca arriba, con lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas.

Estuve divagando mucho tiempo, viendo el techo. Mis pensamientos variaban desde recuerdos lejanos hasta especulaciones sobre el futuro. ¿Debía llamarle a Yamato? En realidad me había mostrado muy malagradecido. Quizá debía pedirle perdón… pero no, no había razón para sentirme culpable. No tenía ninguna obligación de hacer cualquier cosa que él hiciera, y él no debía enojarse sólo porque yo no actuaba según su voluntad… ¿Qué había sucedido? Todo iba tan bien hasta que a él se le ocurrió darme una muestra en vivo de como hacer esas cochinadas... ¿Y porqué se enojó? ¡No entiendo! ¿En realidad fue porque no quise masturbarme junto con él? No me parecía una razón justificable... ¿Debía parecerme una razón justificable?...¡No sé!...en fin...

El caso es que no podía dejar de pensar en él; y de pronto, sin darme cuenta, la tristeza me había abandonado por completo. Las imágenes que formaba en mi memoria se centraban en el cuerpo desnudo y empapado de Yamato, cuando salimos de la alberca, y en su cara sonriente cuando mintió por mí ante Koushiro. También recordaba cada detalle de su mano en torno a su pene, mientras se masturbaba sobre el sofá de su casa. Las imágenes dieron mil vueltas en mi cerebro y luego empecé a fantasear con episodios que no habían ocurrido. ¿Qué habría pasado si, en lugar de negarme tan obstinadamente, me hubiera bajado los pantalones yo también cuando él lo hizo? Pretendí que estaba todavía en casa de Yamato y que había hecho justamente lo que me había indicado con su ejemplo; y mientras fantaseaba, lo hice: me levanté de la cama, me descalcé y me quité los pantalones. Imaginé a Yamato invitándome a sentarme a su lado y haciendo comentarios sobre mis gentiles. Seguidamente comencé a masturbarme, extendido nuevamente sobre mi cama. 

El cuarto estaba inundado de una luz muy tenue, pues el foco estaba apagado y por la ventana solamente entraban los últimos resplandores del atardecer, entremezclados con los débiles reflejos de una luna menguante en una incipiente noche de agosto. Me harté de estar acostado y cambié mi posición, sentándome sobre el colchón con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama. Abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba… aceleré considerablemente los movimientos de mi muñeca y apreté mi miembro con mayor fuerza. Luego me detuve por un momento, sintiendo las pulsaciones de sangre que recorrían la longitud de mi erección. No era desagradable, pero tampoco era un suceso especial… ¿Por qué Yamato y Koushiro habían hablado de esto como algo más interesante? Aun cuando pensaba que no tenía caso continuar provocando la fricción entre el glande y el prepucio, proseguí con los movimientos oscilatorios.

Empezaba a impacientarme cuando repentinamente tuve una extraña sensación; era como un ligero vértigo que pululaba en mis entrañas. El proceso de respiración comenzó a hacerse dificultoso y mi mano se movía involuntariamente más rápido que nunca. Era el momento precedente a las convulsiones orgásmicas, y cuándo éstas llegaron ¡Dios… qué sensación tan increíble! intensa, candente, novedosa… era imposible deglutir y la saliva de mi boca se desbordó por la comisura de mis labios, acompañada de jadeos entrecortados al tiempo que entornaba los ojos ligeramente. Las convulsiones terminaron, di un largo suspiro y me sentí agotado. Una vez pasada la explosión de éxtasis, la oscuridad era ya muy densa y no podía ver casi nada. Tuve intenciones de descansar un rato cuando me percaté, gracias a mi sentido del tacto, de que mi vientre estaba húmedo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor… Pero no, **eso** no era sudor… sobre mi vientre había un líquido espeso y pegajoso. Bajé de la cama y tanteando el suelo alcancé una prenda de ropa. Prendí la luz para poder ver cómo era aquello que removería de mi abdomen. Después de limpiarme me vestí y volví a mi cama, dándome cuenta de que algunas gotas del líquido habían caído sobre el edredón, pero éste ya las había absorbido. No me importó y me tiré nuevamente sobre el colchón. 

¡El placer era inexplicable!, extremo es una palabra que no bastaría para describirlo… y la satisfacción postorgásmica era impresionantemente relajante. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me había quedado dormido, con un semblante de tranquilidad, surcado por una leve sonrisa.

Al día siguiente recalenté y desayuné las pizzas que no había engullido en la cena. En la escuela la primera clase empezó sin que Yamato estuviera en el salón. No era de extrañarse; siempre llagaba tarde. No fue sino hasta el lapso de 10 minutos antes de que comenzara la segunda clase cuando lo vi aparecer a lo lejos, en la puerta principal del colegio. Corrí para interceptarlo antes de que llegara al salón.

- _Hola _–saludé.

Yamato no contestó mi saludo, ni siquiera con la mirada.

- _¿Por qué llegaste tarde?_

- _Siempre llego tarde_ –respondió.

- _Ya sé… ¿pero porqué llegas tarde siempre?_ –inquirí. Y luego, extendiendo más ampliamente la sonrisa que desde la noche anterior invadía mi rostro, añadí bromistamente– _Seguramente te quedaste haciéndolo ¿no? Parece ser cosa de todas las mañanas, pues siempre llegas tarde…jaja._

- _Cállate Tai. No importa porqué llegué tarde hoy ni porqué llego tarde casi todos los días. Puede ser por cualquier razón_ –la expresión de Yamato no era solamente de cansancio, sino también de perturbación y de tristeza cargada de enojo. Pero yo no podía notarlo, pues contrariamente a su estado de ánimo, yo me sentía muy feliz.

- _Ya tienes como 10 faltas en la primera clase; si sigues así vas a reprobar el año _–advertí

- _Basta con presentar un examen extraordinario para pasar y ya_ –y de pronto Yamato se dio cuenta de que estaba extrañamente contento– _¿Y tú porqué amaneciste tan sonriente hoy?_

- _Pues… porque… adivina._

- _No estoy para pendejadas._

- _Uy, qué humor… bueno, es que no te imaginas qué hice ayer cuando llegué a mi casa._

- _Te dormiste a las 8:00pm, después de ver los "ositos cariñositos", como todo buen ñoño que eres_ –se burló.

Moví la cabeza en señal de negación y mi expresión pícara le dio la pista a mi rubio amigo.

- _No me digas que… ¿te la jalaste?_

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

- _¿Ah sí? Increíble. Y dime, ¿te gustó?_

- _Sí_ –afirmé- _ gracias Matt, en serio…_

Y nos dirigimos al aula de clases mientras yo le platicaba animosamente mi experiencia. Su humor había cambiado por completo; hacía intervenciones, comentarios y me dio varios consejos. 

Gracias a Yamachan había despertado a las maravillas de la sexualidad.

**Notas del autor:**

**Como se darán cuenta, el fic está adquiriendo cada vez un carácter un poco más explícito. No se alarmen, que el sexo aún ni siquiera ha comenzado. Ya vendrán capítulos un poco más fuertes. Por ahí preguntó Cris en un review que si cuántos capítulos tendrá "Una clave para Takeru". Desconozco la respuesta exacta a dicha pregunta, pero sí puedo decir que todavía falta mucho para que se acabe. Sigan leyendo y gracias por sus comentarios y reviews!**


	6. Capitulo 06 °°° Planes frustrados

** Notas: **

**Pensaba hacer un capítulo largo, integrando este episodio y los dos siguientes. Pero dado que en realidad se centran en hechos distintos, me preció mejor hacer 3 capítulos, además de que hasta ahora el fic ha seguido el estilo de episodios no tan largos. Este capítulo en particular no es trascendental, al igual que el siguiente. Simplemente sirven para conocer un poco más la personalidad y la situación de los personajes, y podrían considerarse como un interludio a los capítulos 8 y 9; y recuerden que a veces es importante captar las pistas y fijarse en los detalles. Me parece importante hacer notar que por el momento los eventos narrados en el fic son más que nada pasados; ya llegará el tiempo de retomar el presente, donde también habrá mucha acción; pasarán bastantes cosas, pero tengan paciencia.**

**Por cierto, a todos los que estuvieron leyendo el fic en su primera publicación, hice algunas correcciones a los primeros 5 capítulos y los actualicé. También quiero recomendar a los lectores que lean los fics de CieloCriss; ¡Son bastante buenos!,**

**Ah, y no podía faltar… ¡Dejen review por favor! ¡Gracias! **

**Capítulo Sexto**

**Planes frustrados.**

La noche avanza raudamente sobre la ciudad de Odaiba, al igual que el otoño roba apresuradamente los días al mes de octubre, y ahí, en un bar cualquiera de la ciudad, se develará como nunca antes un corazón arcano.

–_No puedo creer que a los 12 años fueras todavía tan inocente_ –dice Takeru con un tono de manifiesta incredulidad.

–_Pues ya ves; así de ingenuo era hasta que mis pervertidos amigos lograron corromperme_ –bromea Taichi­-; _y no me refiero solamente a lo que Yamato acababa de enseñarme a hacer, sino que hablo más que nada de Koushiro, quien como bien sabes es el ser más pervertido sobre la faz de la tierra._

–_Para ser sincero a mí no me parece que Izzy sea tan excepcionalmente pervertido_ –espeta Takeru–; _es decir, seguramente la mayoría de los seres humanos hemos tenido ideas similarmente perversas a sus ocurrencias, pero simplemente no nos atrevemos a expresarlas._

–_Pues..._ –Taichi parece reflexionar muy cuidadosamente– _quizá es porque no lo conoces tan bien como yo; aunque también puede ser que tengas razón_. _Los jóvenes de hoy son, o más bien somos, un tanto depravados. Pero de cualquier forma siempre tendré la idea de que el perverso pelirrojo es el peor de todos, porque él fue quien me pervirtió a mí, cosa que no le reprocho, ya que antes de conocerlo no sabía prácticamente nada sobre sexo y cuando me hice su amigo pasé de la inepcia al entendimiento._

Taichi coge de pronto su tarro de cerveza y se lo bebe todo sin pausa alguna.

–_Pensé que habías suspendido el proceso de alcoholización mientras me contabas lo que hubo entre tú y mi hermano_ –reprocha TK.

–_Ah… sí, jaja_ –la risa de Tai es nerviosa–. _En realidad el que ya tenía que pararle eras tú TK, pues estabas sobrepasándote._

Sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Yagami, el blondo llena su tarro hasta la mitad con cerveza y lo bebe sin detenerse. Después respira muy hondo, como si hubiese carecido de aire por demasiado tiempo, y se limpia los restos de bebida que hay sobre sus labios con la manga de la camisa. Los ojos de Taichi expresan indignación.

–_Oye, no me mires así_ –pide Takeru– _no quiero romper nuestro trato. Habíamos quedado en que tú beberías el doble que yo; por lo tanto, si te bebiste un tarro entero, era necesario que yo ingiriese la mitad._

–_Creo que habría sido mejor convenir que yo tomara el cuádruple que tú; de otra forma, tu estado será deplorable en muy poco tiempo_.

–_No me subestimes. Además, si tú te rehusabas a contarme tus experiencias sólo porque yo estaba –o estoy– medio ebrio, deberías pensar en que yo tampoco querría que me confíes tus secretos sólo porque abusaste del alcohol; capaz y mañana te arrepientes de todo lo que vayas a decir._

Takeru ha puesto a pensar a Yagami con la aguda observación que acaba de hacer. Hay un momento de silencio. Ya queda poca gente en aquel antro y la música de fondo, extrañamente sosegada y melancólica, es claramente perceptible. 

–_¿Sabes qué TK?_ –pregunta Taichi de manera inesperada, aunque es una cuestión para la que no espera respuesta, pues obviamente el joven Takaishi no puede leerle la mente–_Ya no me importa si estás lúcido o no, y espero que mi claridad mental tampoco te preocupe_. _Las bebidas son deliciosas y.... bueno, tengo que aceptarlo, hacen más fácil el proceso. ¡A la chingada ya con todo! No me importa embriagarme. Es más, quiero embriagarme_ –y después de decir esto, Taichi se empina cuatro _shots_ de tequila. Takeru lo mira estupefacto.

–_Es sólo para entrar en calor_ –aclara Tai, mientras indica al mesero que traiga más botellas.

Sobra decir que TK bebe justamente la mitad de lo que Taichi acaba de engullir, y que esto continuará durante toda la velada.

–_Oye, Tai_…

–_¿Qué? Habla; te estoy escuchando._

_–¿Tendremos dinero suficiente para pagar?_

–_Eh… pues… yo creo que sí; no te preocupes, traigo bastante. ¿En qué me quedé?¿Qué más te digo?_

_–Pues no sé; lo que quieras; cualquier momento significativo –_Takeru trata de no parecer demasiado ansioso por saber, y decide que no sería prudente presionar a su amigo atiborrándolo de preguntas. Es mejor dejar que le platique al ritmo que quiera, cosa que al parecer funciona de maravilla, pues Taichi reanuda el relato de inmediato:

-o-

Yamato y yo habíamos quedado de visitar a Koushiro un día después de haber ido a bañarnos en la alberca de su tía vetusta y ricachona. Esta vez el objetivo era más ambicioso que examinar su colección de fotografías pornográficas: tendríamos acceso a información más completa, más sustancial, llena de vida: sus videos eróticos, una colección no menos amplia y variada.

Acababa de terminar la clase de geografía, que era la penúltima, y Yamato y yo sentíamos una grandísima tentación de faltar a historia, la última y más aburrida de todas las asignaturas. Sabíamos que Koushiro llegaba a su casa desde el mediodía, y el hecho de que ya estuviese ahí desde hacía rato, posiblemente esperándonos, nos daba valor y fortalecía nuestra osadía.

–_Tai, larguémonos de aquí_ –sugirió Yamato.

–_El Guardia sigue en la puerta; no podemos salir._

–_No seas pendejo; nos vamos a salir por el hoyo que tiene la reja, al lado del campo de fútbol._

_–¿No recuerdas que el prefecto nos advirtió que ya había encontrado ese agujero? No creo que siga ahí._

–_Eso fue apenas hace 3 días; no creo que ese idiota haya hecho algo al respecto tan pronto. Ya verás como sigue rota la reja; de hecho ayer la vi y estaba igual._

– _Apresurémonos pues, que allá viene el maestro_ –advertí, y apunté con el dedo hacia la figura regordeta del profesor, que se distinguía a lo lejos en el fondo del pasillo y se aproximaba al salón de clases.

Corrimos en dirección contraria al el instructor, atravesamos la explanada y rodeamos dos edificios. No disminuimos la velocidad de nuestro paso sino hasta que, decepcionados, nos topamos con la reja por la que planeábamos salir.

_–¡Puta madre!–_ gritó Matt– _Los imbéciles la han reparado._

–_Deberíamos regresar al salón y entrar a la clase_ –propuse.

–_No seas culón; debe haber otra manera de salir._

–_No nos cuesta nada aguantar una hora más_–insistí– _¿O qué, acaso piensas intentar saltar la reja y quedarte atascado en los alambres de púas?_ –mi tono sarcástico provocó que Yamato me fulminase con la mirada.

–_Vete al diablo _–dijo.

Estuvimos deambulando por la escuela durante algunos minutos mientras se nos ocurría cómo escapar. Teníamos que tener mucho cuido para pasar desapercibidos por los prefectos.

–_Quizá no odiaría tanto la escuela si no me sintiera enjaulado_ –dijo Matt.

–_Si la puerta de entrada no estuviese vigilada, y la escuela no tuviera bardas que impidieran el paso de las personas, cualquier extraño podría entrar, y te aseguro que el índice de inasistencias por parte de los alumnos se incrementaría_ –respondí.

_–¿Por qué tienes que contradecir todo lo que digo?_ –preguntó Yamato, un poco molesto.

–_No te estaba contradiciendo; sólo di mi punto de vista._

–_Nuestros puntos de vista solían ser similares_ –contestó el rubio.

No supe exactamente qué quiso decir o insinuar con esa última aclaración y no pregunté. No quería comenzar una discusión aunque pensaba que lo que había dicho no era cierto; era obvio que NO pensábamos igual, ni siquiera parecido; de hecho, las discusiones entre nosotros, más que nada a la hora de decidir, eran muy frecuentes. 

En realidad, muy dentro de mí no deseaba faltar a la clase de historia, y no porque fuera un buen alumno, sino porque mi calificación pendía de un hilo, y aunque siempre fui una persona que toma riesgos, ni siquiera en aquel entonces era tan tonto como para no saber cuándo era demasiado imprudente tomar el riesgo de romper las reglas. La calificación de Yamato también peligraba, pero sobra decir que no le importaba.

–_Está haciendo un calor de la chingada_ –dije– _en el salón al menos hay aire acondicionado_.

–_Deja de decir idioteces ¿Sí? Ya es demasiado tarde para volver_.

Y de pronto, sin esperarlo, oímos una voz extraña a nuestras espaldas,

_–¿Qué hacen?_

Nos hablaba otro joven, un alumno de un grado superior al nuestro, y que no tenía facha de ser un alumno responsable.

_–Queremos_ _salir, pero ya repararon la reja, y el pinche guardia tiene cerrada la entrada de enfrente con candado_ –respondió Matt.

–_¡Ja!; perdedores_ –sentenció el extraño.

_–¿Acaso tú sí tienes idea de cómo salir, pedazo de mierda?_ –preguntó Yamato en un tono desafiante. Siempre reaccionaba de manera similar cuando alguien lo insultaba, y al parecer el hecho de que lo hubieran llamado perdedor lo había ofendido.

–_Mira pendejo_ –dijo el desconocido, y se aproximó a Yamato, caminando completamente erguido; era mucho más alto que nosotros dos– _ a mí no te me vas a poner fiera ¿entiendes?_

–_Oye, no le hagas caso_ –dije– _es un imbécil_ –y al decir esto miré a Yamato fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas apretadas; al parecer entendió que debía contenerse –_pero si sabes de alguna manera para salir, dinos por favor._

–_Que me pida perdón el pinche ojete ese_ –el chico se refería a Yamato– _y tal vez les digo_.

Los deseos de Matt por abandonar la escuela eran tan grandes que no le importó, y se disculpó con el desconocido. Inclusive su hipocresía llegó a tales extremos que entabló una breve pero muy amistosa plática con él. Al menos obtuvimos lo que queríamos –o más bien, lo que quería Yamato–: un camino de salida.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del compañero que había solapado nuestra huida, caminamos hasta llegar a la cafetería escolar y la rodeamos. Atrás del edificio había unos grandes depósitos de basura, hechos de metal. Eran fácilmente escalables, y de ahí podía alcanzarse el techo sin mayores complicaciones. Y lo hicimos; es decir, subimos al techo del comedor de la escuela, y justo como se nos había dicho, un gran árbol, plantado al otro lado de la barda, extendía sus brazos por encima de la azotea.

–_Excelente_ –murmuró Yamato– _¡nunca me había percatado de que estas ramas estaban aquí! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! Son perfectas para escapar._

Y lo eran; aunque los brazos del árbol no eran precisamente gruesos, resistían nuestro peso sin doblarse ni un poco. Bastó con que nos pasáramos de la azotea al árbol y que bajáramos por sus ramas hasta la banqueta.

No llevábamos ni medio minuto afuera de la escuela cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases habían terminado.

–_No sirvió de nada que faltáramos a la clase_ –dije.

–_Claro que sí; gracias a eso ahora sabemos por dónde podemos salir cada vez que queramos… y bueno, si tanto deseabas regresar al salón, ¿por qué le pediste al wey aquél que te dijera por dónde podíamos salir?_

_–Pues… parece que en el fondo nuestras ideas siguen siendo similares –_contesté; y ante esta respuesta Yamato me sonrió, para luego echarse a correr a lo largo de la calle. En ese momento entendí que ciertamente no éramos tan distintos; es decir, nuestros alegatos y las diferencias en nuestra manera de proceder nunca tenían como causa el fin que pretendíamos lograr, sino al cómo. No sé por qué, pero me alegraba que con frecuencia persiguiéramos objetivos en común. En aquél entonces no estaba consciente de que en las relaciones interpersonales eso es algo no siempre beneficia la amistad; pero más adelante lo entendería.

–_Matt_ –dije mientras caminábamos– _¿Qué piensas hacer en tu cumpleaños? ¿Otro dizque concierto, como el año pasado?_

_–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?_

–_Simplemente se me ocurrió preguntarte si vas a celebrar tu aniversario de alguna manera, puesto que ya se acerca la fecha…_

–_Eres medio extraño Tai ¿sabías? ¡Ni siquiera yo me acuerdo de mi propia fecha de cumpleaños! Bueno, como sea; no creo que haga nada. El intento de concierto del año pasado fue una basura, y además no lo organicé yo; fueron los camaradas del grupo, pero no creo que vuelva a repetirse. Ya sabes que últimamente hemos estado teniendo problemas. Hace meses que no nos juntamos a ensayar._

–_Qué lástima._

_–¿Por qué? Celebrar los cumpleaños es una idiotez. Aunque bueno, es cierto, es un pretexto ideal para hacer desmadre… quizá organice algo._

Continuamos andando en silencio, sin decir nada.

–_Te veo al rato en casa de Izzy_ ­–gritó Yamato de súbito, y se echó a correr.

_–¡Hey! ¡Matt!, ¡Espera!_ –vociferé– _¿Qué no íbamos hacia allá en este preciso momento?_ –pero seguía corriendo, y yo tras él–_ ¿A dónde vas? ¿A qué hora llegarás con el pelirrojo?_

_–¡No sé! ¡Nos vemos al rato!_ –me detuve e Ishida desapareció al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle.

¿Qué tiene Matt en el cerebro_? _me cuestioné a mí mismo en voz baja. Seguidamente una ola de pensamientos invadió mi cabeza ¿A dónde fue, y porqué llevaba tanta prisa? ¡Se supone que no entramos a la clase de historia para ir con Koushiro! De verdad que no lo entiendo. 

De pronto, sin darme cuenta, llegué a mi casa. ¡Qué flojera me daba ir a la vivienda de Izzy (de su tía)! Después de todo, quien quería irse saliendo de clases era Matt, y al parecer había cambiado de planes. Lo que no podía entender eran las razones de su extraño proceder. Mas así era siempre: Yamato jamás tenía una razón para actuar de la manera en que lo hacía; simplemente se conducía conforme le daba la gana en cada momento, y generalmente no le importaba si con ello frustraba los proyectos de las demás personas.

**Notas finales: Espero no les haya parecido_ demasiado_ aburrido; el próximo capítulo, es decir el séptimo, será publicado MUY pronto, y tampoco tardará mucho en aparecer el octavo episodio, que será un poco más interesante, ¡lo prometo!. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	7. Capitulo 07 °°° Sin título

** Notas: Este es el séptimo capítulo. No se me ocurrió un título que me dejase satisfecho. ¡Acepto sugerencias! (Y les agradecería bastante que opinaran a cerca de cómo creen que deba llamarse este episodio. Dejen REVIEW!). **

** Capitulo ** **Séptimo  
Sin título.**

Por una u otra razón, los intenciones de visitar al pelirrojo fueron desdeñadas durante casi 10 días, de tal manera que terminó la semana anterior sin que Yamato y yo fuésemos a ver los videos, y esta semana estaba también, a su vez, llegando a término. 

Era el último viernes de mayo. Iba caminando del colegio a mi casa, pensando en que sólo faltaba un mes más y la evaluación final para que empezaran las vacaciones. Probablemente tendría que presentar varios exámenes de regularización, ¡Qué pereza!; pero ni modo, el haber desatendido tanto las materias tenía que costarme algo, y siempre estuve totalmente consciente de ello.

Esta tarde nada evitaría que fuéramos con Izzy.

–_Hola hijo. ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?_ –preguntó mamá.

–_Bien_.

–_En unos minutos estará servida la comida_.

_–¿Y?, ¿Qué hay de comer? –_pregunté secamente.

–_Hígado encebollado, arroz con perejil, sopa de verduras, y crepas de canela de postre._

_–No pienso comer esas asquerosidades._

_–¡Taichi Yagami, no me hables en ese tono! Y no digas tonterías. ¡Vas a comer!_

– _Ush…_ –musité, deseando que mi madre simplemente se callara. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no simplemente cerraba su gran hocico y ya? Me estaba aturdiendo.

–_Y vas a comer de todo, ¿me oyes?; o no sales en toda la tarde._

–_Ajá…_ –al decir esto ya había subido a media escalera; estaba sólo a unos pasos de mi habitación. Y mi madre, desde la planta baja, seguía hablando.

–_Pensé que ya no me darías problemas con la comida; ¡ya estás grande, jovencito!, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Deberías aprender a Kari, ella…_

Y ya no escuché nada más. Entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro. ¿Qué si no me había dado cuenta? ¡Bah!, que pregunta tan más estúpida; ¿Cómo podría NO darme cuenta de que todas las partes de mi cuerpo habían aumentado de tamaño? ¿Cómo podría ignorar los vellos que empezaban a aparecer por todas partes? 

En realidad, durante la pubertad uno debe hacer grandes esfuerzos para tenerle paciencia a sus padres, y más cuando empiezan a hacerte notar continuamente que estás creciendo, y por lo mismo demandan que tu comportamiento sea "maduro" y no sé qué otras idioteces.

Tenía sueño… mucho, mucho sueño. Para ser sincero, no quería ir con el pelirrojo ¿qué me importaban sus videos? Seguramente eran más asquerosos y bizarros que las fotografías que había visto. ¿Era normal que no sintiera interés especial por la pornografía?... pero tenía la tarde libre, ya que los entrenamientos de fútbol no empezarían sino hasta la semana entrante, y no perdería nada con ver esos videos ¿o sí?

Un nock-nock en la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

–_¡Taichi, baja inmediatamente a comer!_ –era mi madre. Supe que trató de abrir la puerta, por que oí el ruido cuando sujetó la perilla en un intento de darle vuelta –De lo contrario…–continuó en un tono amenazador, pero pausó la frase, para darle más suspenso a la situación.

–_Ya sé, ya sé… no salgo en toda la tarde_. _Ahorita voy_ –musité dócilmente. No me gustaba para nada la idea de tener que quedarme encerrado todo el día.

Cuando llegué al comedor los platos ya estaban servidos. Al sentarme junto a Kari, quien estaba dormitando recargada sobre la mesa, me di cuenta de que había 4 raciones. Eso significaba que, extrañamente, mi padre nos acompañaría a comer, cosa que ocurría muy esporádicamente.

–_Así que se le ocurrió venir a comer hoy a mi papá, ¿eh?_ –dije con amargura en la voz.

–_Sí_ –contestó mi madre_– y deberías sentir gusto de que pueda venir hoy. En cualquier momento llegará._

_–¿Tenemos que esperarlo? _–bufé con impaciencia.

_–¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? _ –recriminó mamá.

–_Es que debo apresurarme _–expliqué– _tengo que ir a hacer una tarea, a casa de Koushiro_.

–_Está bien hijo, pero tú y tus compañeros tienen toda la tarde por delante para hacer esa tarea; vamos a esperar a tu padre para comer y punto; no seas impaciente._

Me tragué la ola de protestas que querían salir disparadas de mi boca. No tenía caso expresar desacuerdo, pues de cualquier forma se haría lo que mamá quisiera.

–_Hikari, no te duermas en la mesa_ –ordenó mi madre.

Mi pequeña hermana alzó la cabeza, se talló los ojos y adquirió una posición correcta.

–_¿Por qué no puede dormirse en la mesa?_ –pregunté.

–_Por que no está bien_ –contestó mi progenitora.

_–¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?_

_–¡Porque la mesa no es un lugar para dormir!_ –mi madre empezaba a impacientarse, y mientras discutíamos, pasaban los minutos sin que papá apareciera. A nuestra discusión siguió un largo silencio, y el tic-toc del reloj en la pared era como un taladro que me perforaba el cerebro directamente a través de los oídos, encrespándome los nervios.

–_Taichi, no entiendo qué te está pasando. Tu comportamiento ha sido sumamente rebelde desde hace algunos meses._

–_No es cierto_ –dije. Estaba jugueteando con la comida, revolviéndola con el tenedor.

–¿_Así que ahora resulta que soy una mentirosa?_

–_No sé._

_–¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Tai?_

Mi actitud era totalmente antipática; mientras mi madre me hablaba yo seguía revolviendo la comida del plato con el tenedor que sostenía en mi mano derecha, mientras recargaba el mentón sobre la palma izquierda. Nunca jamás se habría podido ver a alguien más hastiado que yo en aquellos momentos.

_–¡Baja el codo de la mesa y no estés desordenando y machacando los alimentos!_

Estaba harto de sus órdenes estúpidas, de la comida tan mala, de las reglas sin sentido, de tener que esperar a papá. Por otro lado, Kari parecía estar feliz. Había ido a su cuarto a sacar un cuaderno de su mochila; después regresó para ponerse a hacer la tarea mientras seguíamos esperando..

_–¡No entiendo por qué tenemos que esperarlo! _ – grité. Mamá comenzó a hablar, pero no la escuché, y seguí gritando –_Nunca viene a comer, y el día que dice que va a hacerlo no lo hace, ¡¿qué derecho tiene de arruinarnos la tarde?! ¡Ha pasado toda una hora! ¡Cuánto lo siento, pero ya me voy!_

Me levanté de la silla, y en cuanto volteé con intenciones de irme, vi a mi padre de pie en la entrada del comedor. Mi respiración era agitada, y cuando me sonrió sentí una inmensa culpabilidad. Después de todo él nos mantenía, gracias a él tenía una casa dónde vivir y alimentos todos los días (el hecho de que no me gustaran era otro asunto).

_–¿Nos acompañas a comer, hijo?_ –su voz era grave, pero afable. ¿Por qué había tenido la amabilidad de pedirme que los acompañara a comer, en lugar de ordenármelo…?

_–Yo eh…mh… este… la comida está fría_ –dije, un poco avergonzado.

_–No hay problema, puede recalentarse en el microondas, ¿cierto?_ –mi madre asintió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, y se llevó los platos. Los demás estuvimos aguardando sin decir una palabra hasta que regresó. 

No pude ignorar el hecho de que mi plato, el cual había revuelto y machacado tanto hasta convertir los alimentos en una papilla uniforme y de apariencia asquerosa, había sido llenado con una nueva porción. Me invadieron los remordimientos. Ni siquiera yo sabía qué carajos me estaba pasando.

_–Papi _–era Kari quien hablaba– _ qué bueno que viniste temprano hoy. ¡En la escuela me saqué 100 en todas las clases!_ –y le mostró la boleta de calificaciones.

Y empezaron a hablar, mi padre, mi madre, Kari… se veían alegres, sonrientes, felices… me sentía tan fuera de lugar... y de pronto, inesperadamente, fue ordenado por mis padres que mi hermana se retirara. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ni idea. Todos habían terminado de comer, excepto yo, que apenas había ingerido la mitad de lo que me habían servido.

_–Acompáñame a la sala mientras tu madre recoge la mesa_ –sugirió papá.

No había pasado ni un minuto desde que nos sentamos en los sillones cuando vi que mi madre cruzaba el umbral para pasar a sentarse junto a mi padre.

El silencio era tan denso, y la tensión de mis músculos no podía haber sido mayor.

_–¿Qué es esto?_ –me atreví a preguntar.

_–Hijo, perdona mi impaciencia de hace rato_ –se disculpó mi madre– _quería decírtelo pero no lo consideré prudente. Tu padre y yo queremos platicar contigo._

_–¿Ah sí? Con razón viniste a comer hoy; ya se me hacía raro_ –dirigí una mirada de reproche a mi padre– _¿Y de qué se supone que quieren hablar? ¿eh?_

–_Sucede que ya tienes 12 años__, caso 13_…_ y_…– comenzó mi progenitor.

–_No tienes que informarme mi edad, te aseguro que…_

–_No me interrumpas, por favor._

Hubo un largo silencio. Estaba bastante nervioso y no podía mirarlos directamente a la cara. Trataba de aparentar enfado, aburrimiento, ligereza, qué se yo, cualquier cosa que le restara importancia al asunto.

–_Bueno; voy a ser directo. Como te decía, tienes 12 años, estás creciendo, y seguramente has empezado a descubrir muchas cosas que antes no sabías. Estás en la etapa del desarrollo conocida como pubertad y ya es hora…_

–_¡Vaya! qué novedad_ –en esos instantes era el ser más sarcástico sobre Odaiba– _ soy un púber; si no me dices no me entero. _

–_Y YA ES HORA _–enfatizó mi padre, ignorando lo que había dicho– _de que hablemos sobre un tema muy delicado, pero que es importante en la vida de todo ser humano…_

No lo puedo creer me dije ¡Que situación tan patética!, ¡Mis padres tratando de hablarme de sexo!

–_Papá, YA SÉ ¿Ok? _–le dije, mirándolo directamente a la cara por primera vez en toda la tarde.

_–¿Ya sabes qué?_

–_Todo lo que vas a decirme. Si estuvieras un poco más enterado, sabrías que en la escuela nos retacan información de esto; de hecho los alumnos del 3er grado en secundaria llevan una materia especial de "orientación", o sea que el próximo año la cursaré_ –afirmé. Mi voz era pausada; hablaba entre dientes y con la mandíbula apretada.

_–¿Te sientes incómodo porque mamá está aquí?_ –me preguntó.

_–Ush… no; no sé; ¡me da igual!_

Mi padre le susurró algo a mi madre en el oído y ésta se retiró sigilosamente, después de brindarme una cálida sonrisa. Seguidamente, el hombre se aposentó a mi lado.

¡Dios!, Mi situación no podría ser más desagradable. Seguramente él cree que va a tener una plática de "hombre a hombre" conmigo… ¡¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?!

–_Bueno, tal vez ahora te sientas más libre. ¿En qué iba? Ah sí… mira hijo, la sexualidad es un asunto que se debe tratar con sumo cuidado, y a esta edad uno se empieza a interesar por las muchachas…_

–_Papá… ¡Y-A S-É! _–grité. Y fue tal el tono y el volumen de mi voz, que aquel hombre que estaba tratando de cumplir con su obligación de padre, entendió por fin que no era algo de lo que en realidad _ tenía_ que hablar con su hijo. Al menos no en ese momento.

–_Está bien. Te creo. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de qué tan confiable es la fuente de la que recibiste la información…_

–_Ya te dije, en la escuela; en la clase de biología, para ser más específico. _

–_Mmh…_ –aun no estaba totalmente convencido– _bueno… como última cosa, respecto a_ _este tema_ –Ya cállate, imbécil, cállate, ¿no entiendes?…, no podía dejar de repetir frases similares en mi interior, y sin embargo él seguía rebuznando. Parecía estar eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado –_quiero decirte que… _–seguía pensativo– _ puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. Lo que sea. Que no te de vergüenza. Cualquier duda que tengas…_–me exasperaban sumamente las pausas que hacía–_ no sé…respecto al sexo…, mh… la masturbación…, tu cuerpo,… las jovencitas…, y mh, eh…l-los me-métodos _–empezaba a tartamudear–_ anticonceptivos… todo eso es importante… ¿de acuerdo? Inclusive de cualquier asunto en general… puedes confiar en mí, ¿está claro hijo?_

Su atención y amabilidad, en aquél momento, me daban asco. Ahora entiendo que sólo trataba de ser un buen tutor, pero no me parecía una razón suficientemente buena como para que me hiciera pasar un momento tan engorroso.

–_Ajá_…

_–Bueno_ –sonrió_– eh…_ –balbuceó– _también hay otro asunto_ –¡¿Y ahora qué?!, me pregunté a mí mismo en silencio, dejando escapar un resoplido– _Tu madre… mh… ella dice que últimamente estás actuando de una forma extraña… que te encierras largas en tu cuarto o en el baño cuando estás en casa, cosa que podría entender perfectamente, pues todo el mundo necesita privacidad, pero también dice que no has estado comiendo propiamente, y además llamaron de la escuela para notificarnos que has estado faltando mucho a clases… y bueno, precisamente ayer llegó el reporte de calificaciones del período pasado, ¡y te aparece calificación reprobatoria en la mitad de las materias!. Naturalmente tu madre está muy consternada._

No dije nada, pero empezaba a sentir un nudo que me oprimía la garganta. Sí, era cierto, era un mal hijo ¿pero tenía que estármelo restregando en la cara? No quería llorar. No frente a él.

–_Taichi…_

_–¿Qué?_ –pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Resollaba fuertemente.

_–¿Entiendes por qué se preocupa tu madre?_

–_Sí_ –mentí. No tenía una idea completamente clara de qué estaba hablando; no lo había escuchado con atención, y sus palabras resonaban desordenadamente en mis oídos.

–_Ella cree que tal vez te hace falta tener más disciplina, y aconsejó que deberíamos permitirte salir menos, que para hacer las tareas en equipo invites a tus compañeros a que vengan para acá en lugar de ir tú a sus casas, etc. pero la verdad considero con no son medidas necesarias, y que ella está exagerando; inclusive pienso que podría ser contraproducente; las personas necesitan libertad. ¿O tú qué crees, hijo?_

–_No sé._

Hubo un largo silencio.

–_Prométeme que compondrás las cosas y no será necesario imponerte algún castigo._

No contesté. Tenía la cabeza agachada. No podía permitir que viera mis ojos brillosos, al borde del llanto.

_–¿Tai…?_

Silencio… mucho silencio. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué no se largaba y me dejaba solo?

–_Está bien_ –dije en un tono apenas audible.

_–¿Qué?_

Me aclaré la garganta.

–_Di-je que es-tá BI-EN._

–_Me da gusto_ –y al decir esto se levantó, me dio una palmada en la espalda, y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Seguramente informaría a mi madre acerca de nuestra plática.

Unas cuantas lágrimas mudas escurrieron por mis mejillas, pero las enjugué de inmediato y suspiré largamente. Subí las escaleras corriendo, entré a mi habitación, tomé mi mochila y salí de mi casa con premura.

** Notas finales: Y bien ¿Qué título debería ponerle a este episodio? (El próximo capítulo no será apto para menores! ^_^ )**


	8. Capítulo 08 °°° La diosa de Koushiro

** En el capítulo noveno ya sucederán cosas un poco trascendentales... este es el octavo, y espero no les aburra (¡al cabos que es corto!) ^_^ Los capítulos donde no ocurren nudos de la historia sirven para ir configurando a los personajes. En fin... dejen review por favor!**

** Capitulo ** **Octavo**

** La diosa de Koushiro**

El Portador del Conocimiento llevaba casi tres horas esperando. Yamato había prometido que hoy, sin falta, él y Yagami irían a analizar cierto material de su computadora en cuanto salieran de clases. Izzumi había entendido a la perfección a qué material se refería. ¿Por qué no habían llegado aún? Seguramente hoy tampoco podrían ir; dentro de un rato llamaría alguno de ellos, o inclusive ambos, para inventar alguna excusa, dar explicaciones o simplemente lo dejarían plantado otra vez, como lo habían estado haciendo por más de una semana. 

Ultimadamente eso le importaba muy poco. Le bastaba su PC para ser feliz. Pero no, en aquellos momentos no estaba a gusto. Por alguna ignota razón se sentía asqueado de analizar el código del programa, de teclear, de pensar. Una extraña sensación de soledad pesaba sobre su espíritu. Decidió ignorarla; a él no le pasaban esas cosas; no era un joven cualquiera con típicas y recurrentes crisis existenciales.

¡A veces ser un genio autodidacta era tan difícil! No lograba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? ¿Por qué seguía marcando tantos errores el compilador? Y de pronto la máquina se había puesto extremadamente lenta… ¿Le habría entrado un virus? No. Era altamente improbable; tenía instalado el antivirus más eficiente que existía, y la máquina no tenía ni dos años de antigüedad; pero aún así, el rojizo pensaba que quizá sería conveniente ir haciendo los arreglos necesarios para comprar un nuevo ordenador.

–¡_Maldita sea!_ –Masculló– _¡Se trabó esta idiotez!_

Trató de destrabarla por todos los medios; pero no pudo. Fue necesario utilizar el botón de "reset", y el pesar que sentía se hacía cada vez mayor. ¡Nunca se le trababa una computadora! Se sentía como un computólogo fracasado. Sacudió la cabeza.

_–¿Qué idioteces estoy pensando?–_murmuró_– es imposible que YO esté deprimido._

No tardó en descubrir la razón por la que su máquina no estaba funcionando óptimamente. Ocurría que el deseo de impresionar a sus camaradas lo había llevado a bajar tantos videos pornográficos que, sin darse cuenta, llevó al disco duro a un estado de saturación. 

Sería mejor que dejara la programación de lado por un rato, y para distraerse decidió que empezaría a borrar todo aquello que fuera basura. Y sí, como la carpeta de pornografía era la más extensa, empezó a filtrar los videos que en ella guardaba. Al fin y al cabos sus "amigos" no parecían muy interesados, y de cualquier manera eran _demasiadas _las películas que el genio guardaba en su computadora. No podrían verlas todas ni aunque estuvieran 100 horas seguidas frente a la pantalla. Inclusive había algunos videos que todavía ni siquiera él había visto, por falta de tiempo. 

Se acercó un poco a la pantalla, bajó el volumen de las bocinas y abrió uno de los archivos en el reproductor de multimedia.

Un bulto, aparentemente femenino, dormía apaciblemente entre las tersas sábanas de una cama gigantesca, invadida de almohadones esponjosos. El lecho parecía estar bajo los arcos del patio en alguna antigua hacienda o fortaleza. En el fondo se erguían las sombras de árboles primaverales, y todo estaba sumido en una penumbra con destellos rosáceos, pues el sol aún no se alzaba por detrás de las montañas, cuyos picos aún exhibían vestiduras de blanca nieve. 

Pero ya nacía la aurora, y cuando los primeros haces de luz alcanzaron el lecho, fue indudable que ella, una joven de cabellera castaña clara que reflejaba esplendorosos destellos dorados, estaba desnuda. Sí; yacía inmóvil y sin ropas, de espaldas a la cámara. 

El desgano abandonó al joven Izzumi, quien estaba suficientemente interesado; hasta ahorita todo iba bien y la prisa por cerrar la película y borrar el archivo era inexistente; no parecía ser un filme común y corriente.

Pasaban los minutos, y pese a que el sol se alzaba rápidamente sobre el horizonte, la mujer seguía en los brazos de _Morfeo_, el dios del sueño. Pero sus curvas eran tan perfectas que el joven seguía contemplándola sin desesperarse. Le subió un poco el volumen a las bocinas y se esforzó para lograr percibir algún sonido, mas el esfuerzo fue vano. El silencio era absoluto.

De pronto hubo un movimiento, muy leve, pero… ¡Sí! ella estaba dando vuelta delicadamente a su cuello. Koushiro sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espina dorsal. El perfil de la muchacha era perfecto; ahora también estaba volteando el cuerpo, y una vez que estuvo de frente a la cámara, sus párpados se movieron como emulando los aleteos de una mariposa, hasta que finalmente sus ojos azules quedaron tan desnudos como el resto de su ser. 

El corazón de Izzy latía a un ritmo inusitado. La muchacha, una niña de a lo más 16 años, tenía el rostro más inocente que el pelirrojo hubiese contemplado jamás… 

_Era… una diosa… _

De pronto se sentó en el colchón y sus senos níveos quedaron a merced de la gravedad. Estiró el brazo y alcanzó una flor de pétalos aterciopelados, la cual pendía de la rama de un árbol que colgaba sobre la cama, a través de los arcos del patio. El contacto de sus manos con la planta era celestial. Haciendo un galante y acertado movimiento de muñeca, la deidad arrancó la flor de un solo tajo. 

La excitación comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo del joven espectador, pero era más que mero candor sexual, era una pasión extraña que jamás había experimentado. Sentía inflamársele el pecho con fuego cada vez que inhalaba el aire sofocante de su cuarto.

Con una pícara expresión, la diosa sonrió a la cámara para después empezar a acomodar los almohadones en el centro del lecho, extendiéndose seguidamente encima de ellos, sobre su espalda. Ahora la cámara grababa desde arriba.

La fémina comenzó a masajear y apretujar sus senos y cerró los ojos, ruborizándose al instante. Luego deslizó sus manos lentamente a lo largo de su cintura, su pelvis y la parte interna de sus muslos torneados. Hizo una breve pausa, y en un santiamén, al tiempo que la cámara hacía un acercamiento, separó sus extremidades inferiores con un movimiento grácil. Ahora sus manos frotaban el vientre plano, aproximándose a la entrepierna lampiña, que pasó a abarcar toda la pantalla en lo que constituía un magistral _close up _que era capaz de robar el aliento.

En ese estado se encontraba el joven Koushiro, casi asfixiándose, sin poder parpadear ni tragar la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca. Empezó a retorcer el cuello de su camisa y desabrochó accidentalmente los primeros botones. Sus mejillas ardientes eran presas del rubor. Pero no, no eran sólo sus mejillas… sin saber exactamente cuándo ni cómo ocurrió, percibió de pronto que su falo, distendido a más no poder, luchaba desesperadamente por deshacerse de la presión de las ropas que lo aprisionaban. Estaba medio humedecido a causa de los líquidos lubricantes liberados por el sabio organismo humano ante la posibilidad de un acto sexual. No pudo evitar proporcionarse sobre el pantalón el masaje que su entrepierna demandaba.

Su temperatura corporal iba en ascenso a un ritmo exponencial; inclusive había comenzado a transpirar copiosamente y ahora se friccionaba por debajo de la ropa. Pero aquello no era suficiente. 

Pausó el video. Sí, era menester _hacerlo_. Se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer para que no estorbaran; no, mejor debía desnudarse completamente, para sentirse más libre, tan emancipado como aquél ángel que contemplaba con tanta devoción.

¡Y es que simplemente no podía creerlo! ¡_Ella _era la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra!... incluso, tras sus ojos el joven había logrado descubrir reflejos ocultos de una personalidad fascinante y una mente astuta. Y ¡oh Dios!... su entrada... ¡era perfecta…! rosada, simétrica, apretada, virginal, acolchonada, suave, lubricada, húmeda, candente, _lasciva…_ ¡¡Deliciosa!!

Jadeante y sudoroso, inclusive temblando, Izzumi activó el reproductor de multimedia nuevamente. Los dedos de la diosa comenzaron a moverse lentamente en torno a_ los labios_, recorriendo la extensión de su divina hendidura. El pelirrojo imitó estas caricias a lo largo de su mundano miembro viril. Después hubo de apresurar la fricción, tal y como lo hacía ella con el movimiento de sus dedos, de los cuales tres ya habían traspasado a lo más profundo de su tentadora cavidad.

La cámara se alejó para captar el cuerpo entero de la chica, quien estimulaba su empíreo sexo con tan sólo una de sus manos, habiendo logrado penetrar ya con cuatro dedos a la vez. La otra mano se la llevaba a la boca, humedeciéndola con saliva, resbalando su lengua por cada uno de sus dedos, succionándolos y besándolos. El muchacho no pudo evitar imaginar que era su propio sexo el que recibía los ardientes besos de la boca celeste.

Después, con la misma mano que segundos antes devoraba, la diosa pasó a restregar sus rosados pezones, endurecidos por la pasión que desbordaba.

En el fondo de la pantalla se percibían ya los colores del atardecer, y la luz del sol que aún no permitía a la noche conquistar el firmamento se reflejaba en el cuerpo jadeante de la mozuela empapada de sudor. El púber estaba igualmente bañado, completamente brilloso, con el pelo mojado y oscurecido sobre la frente. 

…Esto… no es pornografía… pensó Koushiro, quien había reclinado el respaldo de la silla y tenía apoyados los pies descalzos sobre el escritorio, a ambos lados del monitor …es arte… Y continuó con los movimientos de la autosatisfacción, tratando de retrasar la explosión de éxtasis, para que su momento culminante llegase sincronizado con el de ella. 

¡Pero no podía retrasarlo más! Su pelvis, autómata por unos instantes, empezó a temblar involuntariamente. Ella tampoco soportaba más; se estaba penetrando ya con todo el puño, a velocidades sorprendentes, embistiendo impetuosamente en lo más profundo de sus entrañas; y su mirada, tan profunda, tan cautivadora, se había trastornado ligeramente, mientras hilos de saliva escurrían por sus mejillas. Estaba poseída por el éxtasis del orgasmo. A cada arremetida su carne trémula se agitaba de excitación; y de pronto, pese al mutismo del video, Izzy notó que la diosa gritaba de placer; sí, su boca se extendía con una amplitud impresionante... y él, imitando las acciones de ella, abría la boca para jadear y gemir libremente, mientras la saliva le escurría por la barbilla; indudablemente el chico también era preso de la sensualidad llevada a los más altos extremos. 

¡No podía soportar tanto placer! Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó escapar un último estertor, y suspiró. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y los tirones automáticos de su mano sobre la longitud de su sexo se alentaron paulatinamente hasta detenerse por completo; sin embargo, fue tanto lo que Koushiro se extendió sobre su asiento, que se cayó y terminó en una posición torcida sobre el suelo. 

Y fue justo entonces cuando ahí, desfallecido sobre la alfombra, oyó el ruido de la chapa que daba vueltas… alguien irrumpía en su cuarto sin haber llamado a la puerta.

** ¡¡¡¡Dejen Review!!!!!! En cada capítulo por favor ¿Sí? Ya comencé a trabajar en el noveno… pero a veces la inspiración no llega, o simplemente me lleva a escribir incoherencias y a alargar demás la historia. Me han dicho que va medio lenta; y sí, quienes hicieron el comentario tienen razón. En cuanto a que los personajes hablan muy formalmente, es porque me gusta escribir de esa manera, y aprovecho que estoy escribiendo un fic para usar palabras que no usaba y así ampliar mi vocabulario. Espero no sea algo de verdad tan desagradable. ^_^**

**Y que Tai está con una personalidad extraña... supongo que también debe ser verdad... (quizá deba especificarlo en el primer capítulo) pero de eso se tratan los fics: de innovar, inventar historias nuevas, cambiar lo que se cree cierto a cerca de determinados personajes, etc.**

**A Mekya Tanimoto: No sé porque no aparece tu review! En unas partes dice que tengo por ejemplo 37 reviews, en otra que tengo 38... (siempre 1 más o 1 menos) pero el caso es que no se ve el tuyo! No sé porqué... Gracias de todos modos!**

**De igual manera agradezco a CieloCriss y a Crystal y satoshi 4erver love por sus reviews.**


	9. Capitulo 09 °°° De videos y una pijamada...

**Capítulo Noveno**

**De videos y una pijamada poco concurrida**

El corazón del ex-portador del Conocimiento volvía a latir a mil por hora, pero esta vez la agitación era causada por la angustia y el estrés. Miles de ideas cruzaron por su cerebro en un segundo.

¿Por qué nunca había adquirido la buena costumbre de ponerle seguro a la puerta? ¿Sería posible que su tía estuviese irrumpiendo en su cuarto por primera vez en la vida? No; ella hubiese llamado antes de entrar. Pero quizá sí había llamado a la puerta y simplemente él no había oído por estar naufragando en el mar del éxtasis.

-o-

(Continúa la narración de Tai).

Después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Yamato y Koushiro habían sido tan descriptivos acerca de los videos, que mis prejuicios habían desaparecido por completo, habiéndose convertido en una curiosidad morbosa que no podía seguir ignorando por más tiempo.

Toqué el timbre de la puerta, y se escuchó un _Ding-Dong _del otro lado.

_–Buenas tardes… ¿Está Koushiro?_

_–¡Hola! –_saludó la vieja tía_– Koushito ya me había dicho que estaba esperando unos amigos hoy;¡pero precisamente es la hora en que acostumbra dormir su siesta, el muy pillo!_

_ – Eh…¿Sí? –_pregunté incrédulo_– mh… entonces… eh… yo creo que vengo más al rato._

_ –¡No mijito ¿cómo crees?! Sí hizo un compromiso tiene que cumplirlo. Vergüenza debería de darle hacerte esperar. Veras, deja voy a despertarlo ¿sí? ¡Pero pásate a la sala que has de estar muerto de calor!_

Después de haberme quitado los zapatos me senté en un sillón mientras veía cómo la anciana se alejaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al cuarto del pelirrojo. Oí un suave e inclusive tímido _toc-toc_ en alguna puerta, al mismo tiempo que sonaba el teléfono. La figura de la vieja regresaba lentamente por el mismo pasillo que se había retirado.

_–Sí, debe estar dormido –_me dijo apresuradamente pero con una sonrisa en el rostro_– si quieres entra y juega en la computadora mientras se levanta –_y antes de que pudiese decirle cualquier cosa, la mujer ya estaba hablando casi a gritos con el auricular embarrado en el oído.

No vacilé en ir hasta el cuarto de Koushiro y abrir la puerta; después de todo no tenía sentido haber ido hasta aquella casa para regresarme a la mía sólo porque el geniecito holgazán estaba descansando. ¡No hacía nada de su vida y todavía tenía el descaro de dormir siesta en la tarde!

Al abrir la puerta un aire denso, caluroso y cargado de olores peculiares, me azotó en el rostro. Vi a Izzy tirado en el suelo, torcido y desnudo. 

Impresionado, en menos de un segundo me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir de la casa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquél loco? ¡Qué situación tan embarazosa! ¿Quizá debí haber llamado antes de entrar? Estaba poniéndome otra vez los zapatos pero me detuve al oír que la tía me hablaba.

_– ¡Mijito! –_de seguro no sabía mi nombre, la muy idiota_– ¿Ya te vas? –_ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contestar_– Que no te de pena; anda. Izzito ya durmió bastante hoy, estoy segura. Espera un momentito ¿sí? –_susurró la mujer a su interlocutor en el teléfono, y luego se dirigió a mí otra vez_– yo voy a despertarlo; ¡Casi nunca lo visitan sus amigos! No es bueno que esté encerrado ahí solo todo el día._

Y la vieja ya iba caminando nuevamente hacia la alcoba del pelirrojo cuando la detuve.

_–Eh, señora… sí, ya voy –_empecé a caminar detrás de ella, tratando de rebasarla_–; es que yo… eh… me regresé porque se me cayó un cuaderno de la mochila cuando iba entrando. ¡Soy tan descuidado…! Traía la mochila abierta, pero ya volví a meter la libreta no se preocupe…–_y con un movimiento brusco me abalancé sobre la perilla, entré al cuarto de Koushiro y le estrellé la puerta en la cara a la vetusta fémina.

Me pegué a la puerta respirando agitadamente, y liberando un suspiro me dejé resbalar hasta que quedé sentando sobre la alfombra. El cuarto hedía a sudor y a excreciones extrañas. ¿Y dónde rayos se había metido Izzumi?

El ruido de la regadera me reveló su ubicación (sí, el cuarto en el que vivía Izzy en casa de su tía tenía baño propio).

Genial pensé empujé a la tía y le estrellé la puerta en la cara y no sirvió de nada, porque de todos modos el geniecito ya no estaba en la situación inapropiada que lo vi.

En realidad había actuado con las mejores intenciones del mundo, pues pese a que deseaba irme después del bizarro encuentro con Izzy, quien había estado tirado desnudo en el suelo haciendo _no-sé-qué_, improvisé una mentira para volver al cuarto antes que su tía, sólo para evitar que ésta lo encontrara en la bochornosa situación en que yo lo había visto.

En fin, ya me lo agradecería después el pelirrojo. Me senté en la computadora, moví el _ mouse _y presioné algunas teclas para que se quitara el protector de pantalla. Era inútil, estaba trabada. Y de pronto sentí que mi mano se había ensuciado con una sustancia pegajosa. ¡Dios! El teclado, la pantalla, el _ mouse_… ¡Todo estaba bañado de _aquello_!

¡¿Era, acaso, lo que yo creía?! Me llevé la mano derecha a la nariz, para analizar el olor. Desafortunadamente sí. El pelirrojo era un asqueroso; un puerco; un pervertido; un vicioso; un sucio. ¿Habría algún lugar en el cuarto libre de sus sustancias? ¡Qué asco! Era un cerdo repugnante, un animal… un… mh… bueno, después de todo yo también lo hacía… pero… ¡Ya! Decidí que era mejor pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo no tenía derecho a juzgarlo. 

La cama parecía ser un sitio seguro, así que busqué un libro en el librero y me recosté a leer. Por suerte Izzy parecía ser un lector integral y no sólo tenía libros de programación; de hecho había mucha literatura. Un libro me llamó particularmente la atención; se titulaba _"El diario secreto de Alexander Pushkin"_. Había unos subtítulos en los que decía que trataba de reflexiones sobre el amor, la mujer y la muerte, y fue por ello que logró captar mi atención. Me recosté sobre el colchón mientras lo hojeaba. En realidad nunca había sido muy aficionado a la lectura, pero este libro describía cosas interesantes… no tardé en darme cuenta que era literatura erótica.

Cuando menos lo pensé Koushiro asomó su cabeza fuera del baño, y al ver que alcé la cabeza se sonrojó, pero acto seguido salió como si nada, caminando desnudo por el cuarto, con una toalla al hombro. No pude evitar ponerme tenso sin saber exactamente por qué… ¿Cuál era mi problema?... Al parecer Izzy era tan impúdico como Yamato; y bueno, después de todo se suponía que éramos amigos ¿o no? Quizá el que estaba mal era yo… pero, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no podía apartar la mirada de sus… "partes"? ¡Fatalidad! ¡¡Se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando!!

_–"Ay Koushito, Izzito, eres un marrano"_ _–_le dije a manera de broma, tratando de imitar el tono de voz de su tía. Una sonrisa burlesca surcaba mi faz.

Me devolvió una mirada apenada y sonrió levemente mientras buscaba ropa entre sus cajones para empezar a vestirse. Se veía lindo, poniéndose la trusa con cierta prisa, con un rubor sexy todavía presente en sus mejillas. Una vez que estuvo vestido se sentó a mi lado en la cama. 

_–Tai, yo… siento que me hayas encontrado en esa situación, jeje –_rió nerviosamente_– pero… pues… ¿Qué mas da? ¿Eres mi amigo no? Y yo… supongo que tú también lo haces… así que, ¿Qué importa?_

_– Sí, no importa –_le dije_._

_–¿Dónde está el imbécil de Matt? –_inquirió.

_–No sé. Yo vengo de mi casa. Hoy tuvimos examen de historia, pero yo terminé de resolverlo antes que él y no lo esperé; pero quedamos en que nos veríamos aquí._

Hubo un largo silencio.

_–Oye _–logré romper el mutismo_– la computadora… ya estaba trabada… no creas que yo la dejé así; no la reinicié porque no quería chingarte algún programa que estuvieras haciendo, o algún documento que no hubieras grabado, o qué se yo._

_–Ah, no importa –_Koushiro hablaba confiadamente_– ahorita arreglo eso –_hizo una breve pausa, luego se tomó unos momentos para limpiar la computadora con la toalla, y de pronto el tono con que hablaba cambió completamente. Apareció un brillo extraño en sus ojos_– ¡Tienes que ver el video que estaba viendo yo justo antes de que llegaras!_

_– ¿Qué video? –_preguntó una voz que no era ni la mía ni la del pelirrojo.

_–¿Ah? ¿Matt? –dije_, al tiempo que volteaba. Y sí, ahí estaba Ishida, de pie frente a la puerta.

_–¿Qué tanto tiempo llevas ahí? –_quiso saber Izzumi, un poco molesto_– ¡No te oí llegar!... ¡He decidido que de ahora en adelante le pondré seguro a la puerta!_

_–¿Y eso por qué? –_cuestionó el recién llegado.

Inmediatamente referí a Yamato lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo que había estado ahí antes de que él llegara. Por otro lado, muy emotivamente y haciendo pantomimas, Koushiro nos contó sobre el video de _La Diosa._

_–¿Así que la tipa esa es una "Diosa" que logró incitarte como ninguna otra cosa eh? –_el rubio hablaba con incredulidad_– pues mejor cállate ya Izzy y pon el video en lugar de estar prácticamente actuándolo frente a nosotros, que te ves ridículo._

La computadora tuvo que ser reiniciada, y una vez que estuvo funcionando otra vez, el genio procedió a buscar el cortometraje entre sus archivos.

_– Bien… ¡Aquí está! ¡Contemplen! –_exultó el pornógrafo empedernido.

Yamato y yo aguardábamos expectantes a que comenzara el video. Izzy estaba a menos 10 centímetros de la pantalla, sin poder parpadear.

_– Mh… –_me quejé.

_–¡Paciencia! –_exigió Izzumi. Pero el video simplemente no comenzaba.

_– Yo creo que estabas tan excitado que te imaginaste todo –_dijo Yamato.

_–¡No puede ser! –_Koushi-kun parecía estar enloqueciendo de desesperación _–¡Lo acabo de ver y no estoy mintiendo! –_y de pronto se iluminó su cerebro_– ¡Ya sé…! Aunque se haya dañado el archivo, que al parecer eso es lo que pasó, no importa… basta con que baje el video otra vez; todavía me acuerdo de la página de Internet donde lo encontré._

Abrió el explorador de Windows y tecleó la dirección de memoria a una velocidad impresionante. Apareció una advertencia que decía que el acceso estaba restringido y sólo admitía personas mayores de edad y con membresía. Pero no hubo problemas; Izzumi tecleó un nombre de usuario y un password. De alguna manera siempre conseguía acceso ilegal a los sitios pornográficos restringidos. No por nada era considerado un _hacker._

Después de haber visto aquellas fotos pornográficas la primera vez que estuve en casa de la tía de Izzy, impulsado por la curiosidad yo mismo busqué otras en La Red desde mi casa, pero la mayoría de las páginas que encontré mostraban pocas imágenes y ningún video; además no tardaban mucho en pedir un número de tarjeta de crédito o cosas similares para verificar que fueras mayor de edad. Me harté de no encontrar nada significativo, además de que estaba invadido por el temor de que me descubrieran y había surgido en mí un sentimiento infundado de culpabilidad.

Pero en aquellos momentos no parecía haber nada que temer.

_–¿Qué eso? –_pregunté mientras señalaba una imagen en la pantalla.

_–Es… mh… –_Izzy parecía analizar la imagen con cuidado_– algún animal con una mujer, supongo._

_–¿Eh? –_estaba muy extrañado, y no lograba comprender plenamente lo que Izzumi había contestado_ –¿Cómo que un animal?_

_–Pues sí… no parece ser algo humano ¿o tú qué crees?_

_–No seas imbécil Tai –_intervino Matt_– Es zoofilia; ahí dice; las letras amarillas, mira. ¿Qué tiene de extraño? En estas páginas hay de todo._

_–En efecto –_confirmó el genio y dio clic en una liga que decía "videos".

Ahora la pantalla presentaba un menú con muchos subtítulos. Se leían opciones como "Lesbianas", "Jovencitas", "Asiáticas", "Zoofilia", "Fetish", "Interracial", etc.

Koushiro continuó dando clic por aquí y por allá, y cada vez se abrían nuevas opciones: "Anal", "Vaginal", "Oral", etc… hasta que por fin llegó al lugar que buscaba.

_–¡Este es! –_estaba ansioso como nunca antes lo había visto, y dio un grito desgarrador cuando en la pantalla apreció en un mensaje de error, especificando que la liga ya no funcionaba.

_–¡No puede ser! ¡Si apenas hace dos días lo conseguí aquí mismo! –_parecía estar al borde del llanto.

_–Ya, no seas tan escandaloso –_ordenó Yamato, arrebatándole el _ mouse_ a Izzy, quien parecía estar paralizado_– mejor veamos algo de lo que ya tienes en la PC._

El rubio cerró la ventana del Internet Explorer y buscó los archivos del portador del Conocimiento.

_– ¡A la verg…! –_exclamó Yamato_._

_–¿Qué? –_pregunté. Izzumi seguía sin moverse y Matt lo apartó de un empujón para ponerse él frente a la pantalla.

_–¡Tiene montones de videos! Al menos diez veces más de los que tenía la última vez que vine. A ver –_dijo Matt, dirigiéndose a Izzy_– recomiéndanos alguno. Tienes tantos que no sabría con cuál empezar._

_–No hay alguno que valga la pena –_contestó Koushiro en voz baja; aún parecía afectado y no se resignaba a haber perdido la película que tanto lo había impresionado.

_–No digas tonterías; mira, ya olvídate de esa película ¿sí? En cualquier momento van a arreglar la liga y lo vas a poder bajar otra vez. No te obsesiones._

_–Sí, es cierto –_consideró Izzumi_– y aunque no lo vuelva a encontrar en esa página, seguramente lo tendrán en alguna otra; así es con los sitios pornos; reciclan los videos… te encuentras los mismos una y otra vez en miles de partes… –_suspiró_– y si no, al menos me queda el consuelo de tenerlo en la memoria…–_y luego continuó hablando con más ánimos_– entra en la segunda carpeta, ahí puse los más bizarros –_fulguró nuevamente aquél brillo perverso que tan frecuentemente iluminaba sus ojos azabache.

Literalmente nos pasamos la tarde entera viendo videos de todo tipo. Después de aquél día pensar en relaciones sexuales normales de una persona con otra no era nada. Mi mente había sido contaminada con imágenes de orgías, mujeres revolcándose unas con otras, una sola tipa con 5 hombres a la vez, e inclusive en un video 3 hombres penetraban a una mujer por un mismo orificio; otros exhibían féminas siendo violadas por caballos, hombres con perras (sí, _canes_, de las que tienen 4 patas y que comúnmente sirven para ser mascotas), infantes fornicarios de menos de 10 años, videos de ancianos, y cosas tan asquerosas que sería imperdonable enunciarlas con detalle. Había otro género que involucraba gente a la que golpeaban y herían, o inclusive en ocasiones parecía ocurrir alguna muerte, aunque para ser honesto no tengo idea de si era una muerte genuina o parte de la actuación.

Estaba asqueado… verdaderamente AS-QUEA-DO. ¿**_Eso_** era el sexo? ¡Nunca querría tener relaciones en mi vida! ¡Qué repugnancia!, cuánta suciedad... y en aquellos momentos el pelirrojo me daba más náuseas que ninguna otra cosa sobre la faz de esta tierra. Si bien era cierto que los videos estimulaban los nervios, y en algunas ocasiones los órganos sexuales, después de verlos sentía un gran pesar en el alma. El sexo era la peor actividad que jamás pudiese existir.

_– Vaya, ya oscureció –_comentó Matt.

_–En realidad pensaba borrar todos estos videos antes de que llegaran –_confesó Izzumi_– de hecho creí que hoy tampoco iban a venir._

_–Pues qué bueno que no los borraste –_dijo Yamato_._

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Qué tenía de "bueno" que el gran marrano pelirrojo no hubiese eliminado esos videos, y que nosotros hubiéramos perdido toda una tarde viéndolos? Había olvidado que Yamato también tenía la mente llena de las peores suciedades que podían concebirse.

_–¿Qué te parecieron? –_me preguntó Koushiro. No contesté. Me limité a encogerme de hombros.

_–Supongo que eso significa que no te gustaron…–_infirió el portador del Conocimiento_._

_–¿Qué tienes? –_me preguntó Yamato al notar mi cara de tristeza, y me rodeó amigablemente pasando una brazo sobre mi espalda.

_–Pues… mh… no sé… supongo que es sueño –_mentí, y sonreí forzadamente. Un largo silencio invadió la habitación_._ No se oía nada más que el teclado. El pelirrojo parecía reanudar otra fase de enajenación frente al ordenador.

_–Y por fin, ¿qué piensas hacer en tu cumpleaños Matt? –_pregunté para reanudar la conversación y cambiar de tema. Desebaba dejar de pensar en los videos. La oscuridad de la noche que se percibía a través de la ventana acrecentaba mi zozobra; no quería, además de eso, soportar el silencio.

_–Ya lo pensé bien. ¡He decidido hacer una pijamada! Aunque no será el día de mi cumpleaños, sino hasta el fin de semana._

_–¿En el departamento donde vives con tu papá? –_pregunté.

_–No, en la luna –_respondió Yamato con sarcasmo_– Pues obviamente que será ahí, ¿dónde más podría ser? –_a veces odiaba tanto sus sarcasmos humillantes–_ y lo mejor de todo es que mi papá no estará. Va a salir de viaje._

_–¿Qué? _–era un milagro que Izzumi no estuviese totalmente absorbido por la computadora– _¿Y de cuándo acá te da por hacer esas cosas a ti? Sólo las mujeres hacen pijamadas; marica –_espetó Koushiro.

_–Claro que no; no digas insensateces; y bueno… de hecho también pienso invitar a las chicas –_afirmó el blondo al tiempo que levantaba repetidamente las cejas de manera picaresca.

_–Estás loco Matt –_dije_– ¿Tú crees que a alguien le van a dar permiso? Y menos si no está tu papá. Los padres siempre quieren que haya alguien responsable; además, no viene al caso que invites a Sora y Mimí a quedarse a dormir; simplemente no estaría bien._

_–Deja de ser tan ñoño Tai._

_–Yo creo que tiene razón –_dijo Koushiro_– lo mejor sería que hicieras una reunión o fiesta normal a la que vayan todos tus amigos, y si quieres puedes venirte conmigo para acá a dormir para que no estés solo en casa._

_–Mh…–_Yamato parecía inconforme_– sigo con la idea de que se queden a dormir en el departamento quienes consigan permiso. Tengo que aprovechar que no está mi papá._

_–Me parece una idea agradable –_dije_– pero mi mamá no va a dejar que estemos solos; en todo caso me va a decir que los invite a dormir a la casa… ya saben lo ridícula que es a veces… cuando le diga que el padre de Yamato no estará…_

_–¡¡No tiene que saber!! –_gritaron Matt e Izzy al unísono.

-o-

(Después de algunas semanas…)

_–Mamá, ahora es el cumpleaños de Matt –_anuncié_._

_–¿Va a haber fiesta?_

_–Pues… sí, algo parecido._

_–¿A qué hora es? Ya sabes que no puedes llegar más tarde de las 10:00pm._

_–Mh… de hecho se supone que nos vamos a quedar a dormir allá… ¿Me das permiso? –_realmente me estaba esforzando por no ser grosero.

_–No sé hijo; todavía estarás en exámenes finales._

_–¡Claro que no! –_me estaba comenzando a irritar_– el viernes mismo es el último día de clases, y logré zafarme del examen extraordinario de historia haciendo una tarea extra. ¿Entonces qué, me vas a dar permiso o no? _

__¡Y aunque no me des permiso, ME VALE! pensé de cualquier forma voy a ir quieras o no.

_–Está bien Tai –_contestó mamá_– nada más déjame el teléfono del muchachito._

_–¿Cómo que "el muchachito"? ¡Es Matt mamá! Mi mejor amigo, el wero-ojos-azules ¿recuerdas?_

_–¡Ah, Yamato san…!_

_–Sí, Yamato…mi mejor amigo, ya te lo había dicho –_de alguna manera mamá siempre encontraba la forma de sacarme de mis cabales. O fingía demencia para llamar la atención o era realmente estúpida.

_–Bueno; entonces no hay problema. Conozco a su padre y ya tengo el teléfono en la libreta de direcciones. Pero tienes que prometerme que saldrás bien en los exámenes que te falta presentar._

¿Qué coños tenía ella en el cerebro? ¿Acaso no llevaba todo un mes haciendo tareas y llegando a tiempo a clases para salir bien en el último período? Detestaba que me pusieran condiciones.

_– Sí, sí… –_contesté, tragándome el enojo.

_–¿A qué hora será bueno que te lleve?_

_–Puedo llegar a la hora que quiera. Y me voy a ir a pie. No queda lejos._

_–No hijo. Yo te llevo… ¿Cómo vas a andar paseando con una cobija y una almohada por la calle?_

_–No voy a llevar cobija ni almohada; él debe tener allá._

_–¿Y si no tiene?_

_–¡Ya mamá! Es MI problema._

_–¡No me alces la voz jovencito! Y tienes que llevar tu cobija, tu almohada y ropa para dormir._

_–Ush…–_susurré, tratando de calmarme; mínimo y me castigaba y no me dejaba ir _–sí; lo que tú digas; pero me voy a ir a pie. No necesito que me lleves._

_–Bueno; ya sabes donde hay sábanas limpias; inclusive creo que caben perfectamente en la maletita que te compré para tus viajes en los torneos de fútbol._

_–Ajá…_

Cuando consideré que era una hora prudente para ir a casa de Yamato, me vestí apropiadamente, me peiné, y agarré la maleta que mi madre había dejado sobre mi cama. Me encontré con que las sábanas, la pijama y hasta un cepillo de dientes, ya estaban ahí adentro. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se le ocurría a mamá meter mi pijama de invierno; es decir, de pantalón y manga larga? En verano de hecho no usaba pijama; dormía en ropa interior o con unos shorts, y sin camiseta. ¡Por Dios! ¡El cepillo de dientes que había puesto dentro de la bolsa era de Kari! ¿Qué tan difícil era distinguir el azul del rosa?

Para el colmo de todo, cuando traté de meter la almohada no cupo. No sé por qué me complicaba tanto la vida. Ya me había quedado a dormir antes en casa de Yamato; y sí, mi madre había insistido en que llevara todas esas cosas, pero siempre habían sido innecesarias. Yamato también se había quedado varias veces a dormir en mi casa _–aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso– _ y jamás había traído nada. Lo había decidido; me iría sin la maleta y con un poco de suerte mi madre ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

Cuando iba de salida mi mamá se acercó para despedirme y me dijo que me llamaría en la noche para ver cómo estaba, y en la mañana antes de ir por mí.

_–No tienes que ir por mí –_aseguré_– voy a regresar para acá cuando me levante, o después de desayunar, o un poco más tarde; no sé. ¿Y para qué me vas a llamar? No seas tan paranoica, por favor, me avergüenzas enfrente de mis amigos._

_–Pues lo siento hijo, no me importa; yo tengo que estar segura que estás bien…por cierto, ¿dónde están tus cosas?_

¡¿Por qué, Dios mío… por qué tenía que haber notado que no las llevaba?!

_–Eh… se me olvidó la maleta allá arriba –_excusé.

Me dirigí corriendo a mi cuarto, vacié la maleta, metí algunas revistas, unos CD's, juegos de video, un cuaderno y otros accesorios que de momento consideré que podían ser útiles.

Esta vez sí logré engañar a mi madre quien me despidió cariñosamente en la puerta sin darse cuenta que llevaba cosas totalmente distintas a las que ella había sugerido.

Cuando salí de mi casa creí que era tempranísimo y que sería el primero en llegar, mas en el departamento de Yamato se oía un ruidazo estruendoso cuando entré. Inclusive estaban presentes los amigos que tocaban en el grupo, y justo en esos momentos interpretaban una canción de rock bastante pesado. En el calor infernal de aquél verano, un humor cargado de un innegable olor a humanidad llenaba el recinto.

Había más personas de las que esperaba. Los sillones estaban repletos, al igual que la mesa donde además había cajas de pizza a medio comer y refrescos llenos a no más de la mitad; todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, y también había muchachos que platicaban tanto en la sala, como en la cocina y en el cuarto de Matt. No tenía idea de que Yamato conociera tanta gente.

No lo podía creer; Sora, Mimí y otras chicas también estaban ahí. ¿Era posible que les hubiesen dado permiso para ir a una pijamada de tal naturaleza?

Las saludé y me acerqué a conversar con ellas.

_–¡Wow! –_exclamó Mimí_– Osea Tai, te ves super bien nomás con peinarte y no andar desfajado; de veradad, mil diferente osea. ¿Verdad que sí Sora?_

_–Eh… sí –_dijo la portadora del Amor quedamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

_–¿Van a quedarse a dormir?_–pregunté.

_–¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?_ –indagó Sora Takenouichi.

_–Se supone que en las pijamadas la gente se queda a dormir en la casa donde se organiza ¿Qué no?_

_–¿Osea, de qué rayos hablas Tai? Fatal, ¿de cuál fumaste?_ –quiso saber Tachikawa.

_–¿Yo? Jeje; nada. _

_–Osea, es que estás diciendo incoherencias y hablando de no-sé-qué-rayos. _

_–Mh, olvídenlo_ –dije, y cambié el tema de la conversación. 

Era obvio que había habido un cambio de planes. Debí verme muy ridículo llegando con una mochila; lo bueno es que nadie me preguntó por qué la llevaba y simplemente la dejé tirada por ahí.

La mayor parte del tiempo estuve platicando con Sora. En aquellos tiempos todavía _se suponía_ que había cierta química entre nosotros; de hecho, ese era el único problema que tenía con Matt: los dos pretendíamos a la misma chica. En cuanto a mis pretensiones… no sé en realidad por qué demostraba tanto interés en ella. Simplemente me parecía bonita, bastante simpática, y no era tonta; su compañía era agradable, pero jamás la había deseado de _esa_ manera. Quizá ahora que comenzaban a surgir mis instintos sexuales empezaría a atraerme verdaderamente.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Comí tanta pizza que el estómago me estuvo doliendo por un buen rato, pero ya no me sentía tan mal para cuando el grupo dejó de tocar y la gente empezó a irse. Eran casi las once de la noche y sólo quedábamos 6 personas en el departamento. Estábamos platicando, sentados en la mesa. Fue entonces cuando Yamato propuso que jugáramos un juego que era para gente mayor.

_–¿Osea pero de qué se trata exactamente?_ –preguntó Mimí.

–_Es simple; los jugadores van sacando tarjetas con retos que tienen que cumplir…_

_–¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "retos", Yama?_ –preguntó Koushiro.

_–Pues mh… cosas realmente simples… no sé, darle un beso a la persona de enseguida, quitarte alguna prenda, cosas así; pero puedes decidir no hacerlo y a cambio te tomas un trago grande de cerveza… también hay tarjetas especiales que no son retos y simplemente dan instrucciones como "cambia de lugar con la persona sentada a tu derecha" o "pierde turno" o "doble reto", etc._

_–Pero no hay cerveza aquí, osea ¿hello?_ –dijo Mimí.

_–Eso es lo que tu crees, jeje_ –la risa de Ishida era maliciosa. Caminó hasta la alacena y regresó con una botella.

_–¿Qué es eso?_ –pregunté.

_–Es tequila_ –respondió el anfitrión– _es una bebida traída desde México..._

_–Bueno, yo creo que ya le voy a llamar a mi mamá para que venga por mí_ –interrumpió Sora– _ya se está haciendo tarde, además de que no me gustan estos juegos._

_–¿Por qué?_ –preguntó Yamato y detuvo a Sora de la mano– _no te vayas, no seas simple._

–_No_ _ es correcto que bebamos alcohol… ya sabes que detesto estas cosas Matt_ –la portadora del Amor siempre había sido una santurrona. A veces pensaba que debía haber sido ella la portadora de la Pureza y no Mimí.

_–Ok, de acuerdo_ –dijo el rubio– _podemos dejar el alcohol fuera de esto y lo cambiamos por agua; pero el juego es divertido de cualquier forma, en serio…_

–¿Alguna vez lo has jugado? –pregunté.

_–Eh… pues, de hecho no_ –confesó Yama-kun.

–_Yo si jugar_ –intervino Kurisuchina– _ser _lots of fun_, es cierto; en Estados Unidos tener yo uno juego que parecerse._

Al final todos estuvimos convencidos, y sí, a ratos el juego me pareció divertido, pero al final terminé detestándolo. Kurisuchina –una amiga americana que había venido a Japón con Mimí– terminó en prendas menores, al igual que Koushiro, y yo bebí tantos vasos de agua que más tarde estuve vomitando todas las pizzas que me había atragantado unas horas antes. Al pelirrojo, además, le había tocado llevar a cabo un reto bastante difícil; tenía que remover una uva con su boca del pecho de la portadora de la Pureza, quien a pesar de haber estado dispuesta a participar en el reto después de una larga discusión, le propinó una fuerte bofetada al pelirrojo, diciendo que éste se había aprovechado de la situación para tocarla más de lo debido. Izzumi trató de defenderse y justificarse, pero todos lo conocíamos bien y era imposible creer en su inocencia. Fue una situación realmente graciosa. 

En una de esas le tocó a Matt darle un beso de 15 segundos a Sora, y mientras llevaban a cabo su reto, me sentí tan mal que me levanté de la mesa excusando que me habían dado ganas de orinar por las cantidades excesivas de agua que había bebido. Me retiré al baño con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo y una confusión inexplicable invadiéndome el cerebro… ¿Eran celos, acaso?... decidí que sí; pero lo que más me atormentaba era que no podía definir exactamente si sentía celos de Yamato por estar besando a Sora, o si me encelaba de Sora por estar disfrutando los labios rosados, delgados, _divinos_… de… de mi mejor amig**o**.

Me doy asco me dije mientras golpeaba la pared con el puño para liberar la frustración. La imagen de los labios de Yamato pegados al micrófono mientras cantaba estaba grabada como fuego en mi mente. En un _flashazo_ involuntario imaginé que yo lo besaba y no Sora. Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Cómo puedo pensar cosas tan… tan perversas… tan… torcidas…?

Oí que tocaban la puerta del baño.

_–Está ocupado_ –informé instintivamente.

_–Sí; ya lo sé_ –era la voz de Izzumi– _pero llevas tanto tiempo ahí… ¿qué estarás haciendo, me pregunto yo? Jeje._

_–En un momento salgo_ –contesté, ignorando sus perversas insinuaciones.

Ya no quería jugar a ese maldito juego. Para variar, otra vez me sentía deprimido. Cuando regresé era mi turno de sacar una tarjeta con otro reto. Esta vez no podría negarme a cumplirlo, pues en mi estómago no cabía ni un mililitro más de agua. Leí la carta en voz alta.

_–"El jugador deberá abrazar a la persona a su izquierda, sobando con las manos el trasero de ésta. Deberá hacerlo durante medio minuto"._

Apenas podía creerlo... ¡Era Yamato quien estaba a mi lado izquierdo!. Lo miré directo a los ojos, sin parpadear. Nos habíamos sentado estratégicamente para evitar esas situaciones; es decir, alternando un hombre y una mujer, otro hombre, otra mujer… etc. de tal manera que siempre debías tener a alguien del sexo opuesto a ambos lados. ¡¿Qué diablos hacía Yamato ahí?!

_–Hey, Yama, ese no es tu lugar_ –afirmé–; _ahí estaba sentada Kurisuchina. Ya se que me deseas, pero no hagas trampa, jejeje _–dije en tono de broma, pero mi risa era nerviosa.

Todos guardaban silencio, excepto Izzumi, quien no tardó en soltar una carcajada.

_–¿De qué te ríes?_ –pregunté, pero no recibí respuesta de parte suya.

_–Osea_ _Tai, no te vas a poder zafar de este reto, a menos que tomes más vasos de agua jajaja_ –advirtió Tachikawa entre risas.

–_Lo que pasa es que a Kurisuchina le salió una tarjeta en la que decía que debía cambiar de lugar con la persona sentada a su izquierda; o sea Matt_ –explicó Sora sonriendo.

_–Pues no pienso hacerlo_ –dije.

_–Más te vale que no_ –amenazó Matt– _no quiero que me pongas las manos encima; mejor toma más agua, jaja._

_–Sí, por supuesto, nunca consideré la otra opción _–pero era mentira. Me encantaba la idea de tocarlo.

Llenaron un gran vaso hasta el tope. Me lo llevé a la boca, pero apenas pasó hacia mi garganta el primer trago de agua, lo escupí automáticamente, de manera involuntaria. Todavía me dolía el estómago. Definitivamente no me cabía ni una gota más.

_–¿Qué pasa Tai, por qué escupes el agua?_ –preguntó Koushiro, quien todavía no podía dejar de reírse– _voy a pensar que deseas ardientemente a Yama, jajaja._

_–¡Calla!_ –ordené, mientras me sonrojaba_– no todos somos tan sucios como tú_ –al decir aquello me sentí tan hipócrita, pues en el fondo sinceramente no me desagradaba la idea de abrazar a Matt; lo que me incomodaba era prever el asco que él sentiría por la situación, que además serviría para que las demás personas presentes se burlaran. Traté nuevamente de beber el agua del vaso, pero casi me asfixié cuando mi organismo la escupió de manera automática. Mis amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

_– No puedo_ –dije, después de recobrarme de mi breve ataque de asfixia.

_–Entonces tu reto cumplir debes_ –sentenció Kurisuchina, quien no hablaba muy bien el japonés.

_–Tai no te hagas pendejo_ –exigió Matt– _¡Estoy seguro que puedes beberte otro vaso de agua!_ _Sólo uno más, ¡por favor! Yo sé que todavía te cabe… ¡Házlo!_ –rogó Ishida.

¿Acaso era tanto el asco que sentía por mí como para que suplicase de esa manera?

_–Yo creo que lo mejor para tu salud sería cumplir el reto Tai_ –opinó Koushiro– _¡De todos modos es sólo un maldito juego, no sean tan infantiles!_

Yamato y yo lanzamos miradas fulminantes al pelirrojo, quien seguía hablando.

_–Kurisuchina besó a Mimí y no hicieron tanto escándalo._

_–Eh sí,.. es cierto_ –acepté– _pero yo soy decente y no soy un libertino_.

_–¡Osea! ¡¿Perdón?!_ –exclamó Mimí con un tono de indignación tal que la sala quedó completamente en silencio– _¡Fatal tu vida Tai! Osea… ¿estás insinuando que yo no soy decente, y que soy una libertina?_

La chica ofendida había acercado tanto su rostro que hasta pude sentir sus exhalaciones. Me miraba amenazadoramente y sin parpadear. 

–_Yo… no… Mimí_…–traté de disculparme, pero se me fueron las palabras. Cuando menos lo pensé sentí un dolor ardoroso en mi mejilla izquierda.

¡Esa maldita zorra se atrevió a abofetearme! pensé. Tuve el natural impulso de devolverle el golpe, pero un instinto superior a mí coraje logró hacer que me contuviera. Simplemente no habría estado bien golpear a una chica.

_–Mimí, no quise decir eso_ –aseguré, con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

Los demás aguardaban atónitos.

_–¿Ah no? ¿Entonces exactamente qué se supone que quisiste decir, osea?_

No tenía ánimos de discutir.

_–No sé… es que… hablé sin pensar; discúlpame ¿sí? No fue intencional._

¡Zorra, asquerosa; gringa degenerada; lesbiana! No podía dejar de insultarla mentalmente; aunque era mi amiga, casi hasta sentía odio por ella a causa de la cachetada que me había propinado.

_–Mh_… –aunque su mirada era suspicaz yo sabía perfectamente que su cerebro estaba medio o completamente vacío– _¿Me lo prometes?_ –preguntó.

_–Sí_ –contesté. Y era cierto; cuando dije que yo no era un libertino indecente no había sido con el afán de insinuar que Mimí lo era (y vaya que lo era). 

Después de mi respuesta, la no muy pura ex-portadora de la Pureza parecía satisfecha y rió tontamente. Se acercó aún más a mí.

_–Perdón jijijiji_ –dijo en el tono más infantil que puede concebirse, y me dio un besito en la frente– _me dejé llevar por el impulso; osea es que me dio coraje que dijeras esas cosas pero ya, bye, osea, nada que ver._

Ajá, como si tu asqueroso "perdón" sirviera de algo; yo también estoy enojado, idiota, y no uso eso de pretexto para estrangularte. Todavía estaba muy molesto, pero lo superaría rápidamente, pues el rencor jamás fue uno de mis aliados.

_–Bien, entonces, hagan su negocio chicos_ –dijo Mimí. En esos momentos deseaba que no hubiese ido a la fiesta de Yamato.

Suspiré resignado y volteé para toparme con la mirada de mi amigo. Nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo, como si hubiese habido alguna conexión telepática entre nuestras mentes por un instante. No tuvimos ni que caminar porque nuestros lugares estaban uno junto al otro.

–_¡Ya, hagan algo! _ –ordenó Koushiro en su impaciencia.

_–¿Yo qué?_ –preguntó Yamato, haciéndose el desentendido– _el reto es de Taichi; él debe abrazarme a mí y no yo a él._

Una extraña rigidez se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, pero no le hice mucho caso y simplemente estiré los brazos desde lejos, para apenas rodear a Ishida por la espalda y que hubiese el menor contacto posible. 

–_El reto _says_ que el trasero debe _touch_ ¿no?_ –preguntó Kurisuchina con su japonés mal estructurado. 

_–¡Cállate Kuri-chan!_ –ordenó Yamato, ruborizándose.

En mis adentros, maldije a aquella gringa más de lo que jamás había maldicho a nadie, mientras deslizaba mis manos por la espalda del rubio. Empecé a temblar ligeramente y noté que me costaba trabajo respirar… ¿Qué me pasa? Dios, ¡¿qué carajos me pasa?! ¡Es un maldito juego! Estaba nervioso como pocas veces lo había estado en mi vida. Mi deseo más grande era que nadie lo notara.

_–¡Si lo vas a hacer hazlo ya!_ –ordenó Ishida– _para poder correr más pronto al baño y vomitar del asco de una vez._

Aunque me hirieron sus palabras, cerré los ojos y coloqué mis manos sudadas sobre sus glúteos, sobándolos con torpeza.

_–¡Péguense más! _–gritó Mimí, mientras Kurisuchina contaba los segundos a gritos, lo más lento que podía y con la pronunciación más incorrecta que había escuchado a un extranjero.

–_Ya déjenlos; pobrecitos; por las caras que hacen parece que no la están pasando muy bien_ –comentó Sora.

¿Caras? ¿Qué caras? Yo no estaba haciendo ninguna mueca; de hecho, tenía los ojos cerrados y medio fruncido el entrecejo, pero nada más. Seguramente Matt tendría la expresión de asco más intensa que jamás hubiese surcado su rostro. El sólo imaginarme su expresión me entristeció inexplicablemente.

Y de pronto alguien me empujó violentamente desde atrás. Perdí el equilibrio y, consecuentemente, escuchando estallar las risas de los presentes, Yamato y yo terminamos cuerpo a cuerpo sobre el suelo. 

_–¡Ouch!_ –se quejó Ishida. Un extraño magnetismo (el mismo que me cortaba la respiración) impidió que me separase de él.

_–¿Qué chingados esperas para quitarte de encima?_ –preguntó.

-o-

Sonó nuevamente el timbre del departamento. No podía ser nadie más que la tía de Koushiro, era el único que faltaba de irse, y yo ya le había confirmado a mi madre que me quedaría a dormir cuando recibí su llamada impertinente unos cuantos minutos antes.

_–Hola muchachos_ –dijo la señora cuando Izzy abrió la puerta después de haberse despedido de nosotros– _ ¿qué tal se la pasaron?_

_–Tía ya vámonos_ –suplicó el pelirrojo, evidentemente avergonzado de su tía.

_–¡No saben lo que me pasó en el camino!; tomé la calle equivocada y no me di cuenta hasta que llegué al final; se me hacía raro no encontrar los departamentos porque…_

_– ¡Tía ya vámonos! Tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana…_

_–Ah, sí; ¿pero no querrá que le demos raite tu amigo?_

Obviamente se refería a mí.

_–No, ya vienen por mí_ –mentí.

_–Ah, porque si quieres podemos dejarte de pasada._

_–Tía, dijo que no; y ya, vamos…_ –jalando a su tía, el pelirrojo salió del departamento y estrelló la puerta.

Izzy no se quedó a dormir porque debía ir con su tía a recoger a sus padres en el aeropuerto, quienes finalmente regresaban a Japón después de haber estado casi todo un mes visitando países lejanos.

El apartamento estaba tan silencioso que apenas se oían a la distancia los ecos de la vida nocturna de la ciudad. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, pues Matt y su padre pasaban por una época de crisis económica y no podían pagar la reparación que requería el aire acondicionado, mas el viento que entraba era sofocante. Las nubes grises en el cielo y los relámpagos amenazaban desde hacía horas con dejar caer una tormenta sobre Odaiba, pero la lluvia no llegaba.

_–Ojalá llueva_ –dije– _ así quizá se refresque un poco el ambiente y compense la falta de aire acondicionado. ¡Me hubieras dicho que no servía la refrigeración!_

_–¿Por qué? ¿Para no quedarte? _–preguntó Matt, mientras se quitaba la camiseta– _Además pensé que ya lo habrías notado, pues el aparato de refrigeración ha estado apagado todo el día –_se deshizo de sus pantalones. También yo me quité la camiseta, ya que estaba empapada de sudor.

–_Pues sí, obviamente… ¿acaso crees que alguien puede dormir con este calor?_

–_Yo ya me acostumbré _ –afirmó Yamato– _y te aseguro que si llueve te dará frío_.

_–No lo creo_ –dije con tono escéptico mientras me quitaba los pantalones, para quedar únicamente en bóxer, pues era mi costumbre dormir así.

_–De todos modos ya te vas ¿que no? Eso dijiste, que vendrían por ti…_

_–Claro que no; bueno, sí, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para que la tía de Izzy dejase de insistir en llevarme a mi casa, pero era mentira, ¿no ves acaso que me desvisto para dormir? Por cierto, ¿por qué dijiste que iba a haber pijamada y no sé qué más si ibas a organizar algo diferente?_

_–Ah pues… es que al final me convencieron y sólo los invité a ti y a Kou a dormir; pero pues él se tuvo que ir._

_–Sí; y qué bueno. También me enojé con él._

_–¿Cómo que "también" con él?_ –quiso saber Ishida.

_–Pues Mimi realmente me molestó hoy, estuvo insoportable._

_–Jajaja, sólo lo dices porque te dio una cachetada… ¿y con Koushiro por qué te enojaste?_

_–No sé; porque me empujó supongo... cuando… pues, mh… cuando estábamos jugando a esa estupidez. Izzy también es medio insoportable a veces_ –involuntariamente cargaba mis palabras con amargura al hablar. No había sido un buen día.

_–No seas mamón Tai; fue una broma. Yo no me enojé y eso que salí golpeado; me caíste encima _–me sonrojé recordando el momento– _y lo de Mimí tampoco es para tanto… ¿Por qué te estás tomando todo tan en serio? En realidad tú eres el que está insoportable; antes no eras así._

Me quedé callado; no supe qué responder.

Matt se dio cuenta de mi expresión turbada. Agaché la cabeza para que no me viera. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos. Desde algún tiempo atrás me daban ganas de llorar por cualquier cosa.

_–Oye, tengo ganas de jugar Nintendo ¿trajiste los cartuchos?_ –el rubio parecía extrañamente feliz.

Ante mi silencio Matt se decidió a seguir hablando y a vaciar mi mochila.

­–_Wooow…_ –dijo impresionado, mientras levantaba un videojuego– _¡¿Dónde conseguiste este juego?!_

_–Mh, me lo prestó Kenji-san._

_–Juguemos ¡¿sí?! ¡Por favor!, ¿sí? ¿eh? ¿Tai-chan?_ –parecía un niño pequeño, tan inocente. Sabía que lo hacía para tratar de reanimarme, pues se daba cuenta de mi tristeza. No pude evitar sonreír.

_–Mh, no tengo ganas_ –dije.

_–¿Por qué no? ¡Yo sé que te encanta vencerme y humillarme en estos juegos!_

_–Pero ahorita no quiero._

_–¿Qué pasa Tai?_ –Yamato me puso una mano en el hombro.

_–Nada_.

_–Bueno… ¡Entonces juguemos ya! ¿Sí?_ –su cara sonriente era tan amena. ¿Qué clase de persona era Ishida? Frente a los demás me insultaba frecuentemente y muchas veces me ignoraba, y se comportaba extremadamente frío y sarcástico… pero en ocasiones, cuando no había nadie, era tan… tan… tan buen amigo. Simplemente no lograba descifrar su comportamiento. Desde luego, al final cedí a sus súplicas.

Estuvimos enajenados con los videojuegos durante algunas horas, y para cuando dieron las tres de la mañana en el reloj, nos encontrábamos tirados en el suelo de la sala, bastante adormilados, pero todavía con los controles de la consola en las manos. Parecíamos autómatas sin alma, aplastando los botones por instinto, pero con desgano.

_–Oyes Matt… _

_–¿Mh?_ –murmuró con pereza, tratando de significar un "¿Qué se te ofrece Tai?"

_–¿Dónde voy a dormir?_ –hice una pausa, pero Yamato no respondía; quizá ya estaría dormido.

_–¿En el sillón?_ –insistí.

_–Mh…_ –musitó Matt nuevamente, aunque esta vez no supe qué quiso decir.

_–Está todo lleno de mierda y qué hueva limpiar ahorita… yo…_

_–Duerme conmigo_ –dijo, interrumpiéndome– _como siempre que te has quedado a dormir aquí_ –parecía estar un poco más despierto.

_–Hace años que no venía a dormir para acá; ya no cabemos en la cama, jeje_ –pretexté– _y con este calorón… no sería conveniente._

_–Sí, claro que cabemos; no digas tonterías, y bueno ¿dónde más podrías dormir? Yo no quiero dormir en el cuarto de papá y dejarte mi cama; siempre me ha desagradado su cama; es extremadamente incómoda. Y en el piso, pues, si no te disgusta, podría considerarse como otra opción, pero te advierto que mi casa hierve de toda clase de alimañas; arañas en especial. Ah, y no está haciendo calor; la lluvia ha refrescado un poco el ambiente, verás, acércate a la ventana._

Era cierto. Aunque la caída del agua no era muy abundante, la brisa que entraba por las ventanas era bastante fresca.

Si él quiere dormir en el cuarto de s padre ¿por qué no duermo yo ahí pensé, pero me dio cierta pena exponerle mi pensamiento a mi amigo, porque se me hacía medio raro dormir yo en el cuarto de su progenitor.

Dormiría con él, como tantas veces lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, cuando íbamos en la escuela primaria.

_–Espero que tu cuarto no esté todo sucio y lleno de porquerías como el sillón_ –dije.

_–Ajá…_ –balbució Yamato en respuesta, sin abrir los ojos. Me le quedé viendo por un instante. Se veía tan bonito con el pecho desnudo y su bóxer medio pintoresco. Su peinado se había estropeado por la humedad y el calor, pero, en mi opinión, se veía mejor así.

Salí de mi ensoñadora visión y venciendo la flojera me dirigí al cuarto de Ishida. Lamentablemente los invitados tampoco habían respetado ese lugar, e inclusive la cama estaba llena de platos y vasos sucios, así como de bolsas vacías de fritangas y algunos restos de comida. No pensaba ponerme a limpiar en esos momentos. Estaba demasiado cansado, así que simplemente tiré todo al suelo y sacudí el edredón que cubría el colchón. También moví un poco la cama, hasta pegarla a la ventana para que estuviera más expuesta a la reciente frescura de afuera. Gracias a que lloviznaba muy ligeramente y no había viento, el peligro de que entrase agua al cuarto por la ventana abierta era inexistente.

Pensé en llamar a Matt, pero un repentino despliegue de egoísmo me detuvo; después de todo me convenía si se quedaba dormido en la sala, porque de esa manera tendría la cama sólo para mí y dormiría más cómodamente. Apagué la luz y me dejé caer sobre el lecho, extendiéndome sin consideración alguna.

Tenía tanto sueño que de inmediato empecé a quedarme dormido. La almohada era tan cómoda y el olor que expedía tan grato a la nariz. De pronto aparecieron en mi mente unos ojos azules y profundos. El aroma me recordaba a Yama-chan; sería, quizá, el olor del shampoo que usaba, y que se quedaba impregnado en la almohada cuando se iba a dormir con el pelo mojado después de bañarse. 

Extrañamente, después de un largo rato aún no me había dormido por completo. Algo me torturaba en mi estado de adormecimiento, provocando que me moviese, inquieto, como si estuviese teniendo pesadillas. En mi ensoñación medio descifré que quizá serían remordimientos, e involuntariamente seguía viendo a Yamato en mis sueños: Lo imaginaba tirando en la sala, ahogándose entre las inmundicias derivadas de la fiesta, y suplicando ayuda. 

Y luego sentí algo fuera del mundo de los sueños: el contacto suave de alguien que, con extremada sutileza, me movía para hacerse un espacio en la cama. Aquél momento pareció una eternidad, y se me figuró que más que buscarse un rincón sobre el colchón, aquellas manos me acariciaban…

–_Tai _–oí un susurro; parecía muy lejano–…_Tai… Taichi… ¿Estás despierto?_

Todavía medio dormido, logré contestar con un ruido indescifrable.

–_No puedo dormir_ –ahora la voz de Yamato era tan clara, que por más que me opuse me fue imposible no salir del ensueño.

_–¿Por qué no?_ –pregunté, después de aclararme la garganta– _si no estás a gusto me puedo dormir en el suelo, en serio… al diablo las malditas arañas… tengo tanto sueño que_…–bostecé largamente y me quedé mudo.

_–Tai no te duermas_ –suplicó Matt en mi oído. Cuando hablaba tan bajo el murmullo de su voz, aunque suave y dulce, era extremadamente varonil. Su cálido aliento me acarició la mejilla, y al roce de sus labios con mi oreja me recorrió un escalofrío que, después de generarme un vértigo de emoción en el pecho, bajó hasta un lugar más sensiblepara transformarse en los principios de una erección. Se me voló el sueño espontáneamente.

_–Estoy despierto_ –contesté, tratando de frenar mis emociones. Yamato estaba tan cerca que su pecho desnudo rozaba mi espalda sin ropa. Ambos estábamos de lado, volteando hacia la ventana, yo medio encogido y él medio alzado, apoyándose en uno de sus codos.

Hubo un largo silencio.

_–¿Tai, sigues despierto?_ –preguntó Matt.

Empecé a respirar larga y tranquilamente, para fingir que estaba dormido, pero la realidad era que no podía pegar los párpados ni moverme; estaba casi como petrificado.

_–¡Tai!_ –Yamato me sacudió ligeramente, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. Ante mi silencio se reclinó por encima de mí para ver mi cara, y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos.

_–Wey, ¿Por qué no contestas?_

–_Porque es hora de dormir_ –pretexté.

_–Pero no estás dormido._

_–Porque tú no me dejas._

_–¿Tienes sueño?_

Hubo otra larga pausa. Suspiré para liberar la tensión.

_–En realidad no_ –confesé. Nuestra conversación era tan estúpida, no estábamos hablando de nada, y Matt estaba tan encima de mí; era una situación sumamente extraña. No lograba entender claramente qué estaba pasando. Aunque me agradaba su contacto, quise decirle que se quitara de encima, por lo que pudiera pensar de mí, pero me detuvieron sus palabras.

_–Es que no puedo dormir Tai… y es porque yo, pues… eh… este… mh…_ –se acercó nuevamente para murmurar en mi oído– _ME DI CUENTA._

En sus palabras iba la seriedad de una sentencia. Mi respiración y mi pulso se aceleraron exponencialmente, y de pronto Yamato me rodeó totalmente con su abrazo y me apretó la parte izquierda del pecho. Mi corazón latía como si fuese a explotar.

_–Sí, me di cuenta_ –murmuró Yamato otra vez, mientras frotaba muy ligeramente su rostro con el mío y me rodeaba también con sus muslos, al tiempo que me estrujaba el pecho con la mano, sintiendo mis latidos. Sus pantorrillas se deslizaban contra las mías, intentando enredar nuestras piernas, y su genitales se tallaban contra mi trasero al tiempo que sentía cómo se alargaba su pene bajo el bóxer.

Y no pude sostener por más tiempo aquella situación. Me zafé con un movimiento brusco y me levanté de golpe, respirando agitadamente y con una potente erección en la entrepierna, para quedar sentado sobre la cama, de espaldas a la ventana. Y él estaba frente a mí, en una pose casual que, sin intención alguna, era inconcebiblemente excitante.

_–¿Q-que t-tú… qué, dices? _–tartamudeé.

Su rostro, a merced de la claridad de las nubes grises, exponía un gesto de seriedad absoluta.

_–¿De qué te diste cuenta? _–pregunté sin más vacilaciones, tragando forzosamente la saliva que se acumulaba en mi boca, mientras sostenía su mirada azul que reflejaba la luz de la ciudad. Había un nudo asfixiante en mi garganta, y el silencio me torturaba sin piedad. Mis ojos humedecidos liberaron una primera gota cuando Yamato habló otra vez.

–_De que estabas nervioso cuando me abrazaste frente a los demás, siendo que era tan sólo un juego_ –su voz era firme y serena–, _de que te quedaste sin respiración cuando me agarraste las nalgas, al igual que ahorita, que te hablaba al oído_ –dos hileras de lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, pero él seguía atormentándome con sus palabras–; _me di cuenta de que temblabas, para después quedarte inmóvil sobre mí, contemplándome, cuando Koushiro nos empujó_ –ahora él también estaba sentado sobre la cama, y me miraba de frente; mi erección había desaparecido por completo y toda excitación se había transfigurado en tristeza– _y cuando oprimí tu pecho, sentí los brincos de tu corazón, y el calor de tus piernas, el sudor de tu espalda contra mi cuerpo…_

_–Ya… por favor_ –supliqué, abandonándome al llanto–…_ no… Yama…_ –dije, con mi voz quebradiza– _estás entendiendo todo mal_ –los sollozos me interrumpían constantemente– _lo que dices es mentira…yo… … … … ……_ –apenas y podía escuchar mi propia voz– _discúlpame_ –y, dándome por vencido, agaché la cabeza.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio, tan cruel, tan incierto…

_–Tai..._ –susurró Yamato, rompiendo el mutismo. Me pareció que él también lloraba–_…no quería hacerte llorar _–y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, alzándola mientras tallaba delicadamente mis mejillas y ojos con sus pulgares, enjugando mis lágrimas.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca... se rozaron nuestras narices, y al suspirar se mezclaron nuestros alientos. Al instante siguiente mis labios trémulos se agitaban indecisos entre los suyos, haciendo un contacto leve e inestable, en busca de consuelo. 

Con un movimiento repentino, Yamato dejó recaer su peso sobre mí mientras me abrazaba, obligándome a inclinarme hacia atrás hasta que me topé con el mosquitero de la ventana. Su boca aprisionaba completamente la mía, mientras saboreábamos mutuamente la saliva del otro. El beso, tan suave, tan delicado, parecía prolongarse eternamente. Recuperé la calma entre los brazos de Yama-chan, y mi erección recobró su vigor. Cuando separamos nuestros labios inhalamos el aire como si padeciésemos asma.

_–También me di cuenta de…_ –el tono de Matt era ahora pícaro y burlón mientras acariciaba mi pecho con una de sus manos. En su rostro se hacía presente otra vez aquella sonrisa que tanto me fascinaba. Sus dedos recorrían lentamente mi abdomen, bajado cada vez más y más, hasta que, venciendo la barrera de mis shorts llegaron a la región púbica– _ me di cuenta_ –repitió, mientras jugueteaba con mis vellos– _de que la traes parada_ –y con un ágil movimiento de mano asió con firmeza la fuente máxima de placeres.

De momento, contuve la respiración por la impresión que me causó la sensación de su mano en torno a mi miembro, pero liberando un jadeó le devolví una sonrisa. Por un breve instante me sentí feliz y olvidé por completo las crisis existenciales que últimamente se habían vuelto tan frecuentes.

El amanecer nos descubrió abrazados, como dos niños inocentes, como dos ángeles celestes… y en nuestro rostro, como pintada por la mano de Dios, una expresión de paz infinita.

** Cualquier review será bienvenido y muy agradecido. (¡Por favor, dejen sus comentarios!).**


End file.
